


Harry Potter and the Forces of Darkness

by Judge99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demon Harry, F/M, Harem, Merciless and Dark Harry, Ridiculously OP Harry Potter, Son of Shendu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 87,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judge99/pseuds/Judge99
Summary: Harry Potter has finally defeated Voldemort after the Battle of Hogwarts has been manipulated and controlled by those he tried to protect in the beginning. When he comes into contact with 8 powerful demons his true nature is unbounded. Dark, Powerful Harry Potter. Harem. Dumbledore/Hermione/Weasley bashing.
Relationships: harry harem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Forces of Darkness  
Chapter 1 

oOo

Harry Potter lays peacefully still on the cold stone pavement of Baker Street in London as the blood and life slowly left his barely breathing form.

After the attack on Hogwarts and the death of Voldemort had gone public the Wizarding World had proclaimed him from The-Boy-Who-Lived to the The-Man-That-Conquered.

He had never heard anything so ludicrous

Harry had never been proud for one second of that title what was to be so proud about having one's parents killed and put on a pedestal as the sole survivor from the most powerful dark wizard in a century. Regardless all good things never truly last long, especially with Harry's luck   
A few months after the Battle of Hogwarts cheerful and grateful looks from the teachers and students to parents had soon morphed sour bitter and harboured great fear and distrust towards him. The public eye believed that with the now Lord Voldemort defeated that this would become the new making for Harry to become the new Dark Lord.

Eventually, it hadn't taken long for the Ministry of Magic to take action towards their "saviour" the current Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt blinded by rage and jealousy towards harry due to the deaths of Remus and Tonks had issued an immediate action. A large force of Aurors had been authorised to locate and deal with Harry with nothing more than a snarl of orders from Kingsley.

All in the name of the Greater Good

Harry had obviously attempted to try reason with the Aurors at first trying to explain hat he meant no harm and that he only wished to be left alone, sadly this did not reach into their thick skulls. Most of the Aurors that were left had been first years in Hogwarts in the downfall of Voldemort and had been influenced to believe that Harry Potter was the key reason they were orphaned or worse had parents suffering from numerous effects from the Crutiacious curse.

And that's how Harry found himself here on the ground, his wand had been snapped and reduced to almost ash, fire permanently scared his wand arm from his shoulder to his fingernails, 3 silver spikes had been embedded into each leg luckily the size of the small pool of blood around him had prevented any pain resulting in blissful numbness.

Once they knew he was incapacitated and would certainly die they had left him there on the cold floor to die like some mangy dog, no words of gratefulness or honoured execution.

Just to die like a Dark Lord he was proclaimed to be like the masses kept spouting.

In the end, the truly sad part was that he didn't really care...After all the times he had nearly died to range from almost getting crushed from a mountain girl from a know it all bookworm, the tri-wizard tournament at the age of 14 and escaping old Voldyshorts more than twice he might as well as have tea with Lady Death.

His friends had used his friendship for their own gain and had personal exploits and in the end, had abandoned him when his usefulness had been expired. Dumbledore has been keeping him in the dark all this time and had sent him into every single near-death adventure just to "test" him for his encounter with Voldemort just to be a human sacrifice all because he was the secret should fragment of the evil bastard. The Dursleys as far had he had heard had been eventually found by the Death Eaters and been under the Cruciatus Curse that had eventually driven them into deep insanity.

"God damn, I wished he had seen that" croaked Harry while coughing out the blood clogging his mouth. Eventually, the heaviness in Harrys eyes had started their assault and whispers of dark fog surrounded his vision, even his heartbeat had been tuned to a slow hypnotic pace. Did Londons street lights always look this beautiful?

"Well then Death take me away." sputtered Harry with a lopsided grin as the final specs of light had left Harry's eyes.

"Oh no no no little one...you not going to die just yet...we still need to have a little chat. spoke a raspy voice in the back of his voice, seconds later a light started to return to Harrys eyes as the ground seemed to distort into inky blackness clearing away all the now dried up blood, tendrils of hollow shadows wrapped gently around the body of Harry and tugged is body into the darkness of the ground.

"We have very much to discuss you and I Harry Potter heir of the 8 demons and...beloved son..." The voice seemed to crack under a strange sort of jubilation.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK, I would like to point out before we start this chapter that Harry Potter will NOT be an elderly man and will be somewhere roughly in his early 20s. The reason for this is in the future I plan for some time travel chapter's to pop up soon.

Chapter 2

Realisation and Confirmation.

The feeling of travelling through the swamp like thickness of darkness felt rather…familiar. Harry had never really enjoyed any type of transportation from the vile events of being crushed by the lard of his cousin Dudley and barking from his Aunt and Uncle in the car trips to Apparition and Portkeys in the Magical World.

But this felt amazing the darkness around him gave him a feeling of secureness and warmth was giving him the greatest sensations of bliss and relaxation.

When had he felt this feeling before…

Slowly but surely the feeling of secureness had started to realise him, the tendrils of darkness became to uncoil from him allowing the rush of mobility again, Harry almost pounced back at the darkness again to feel that jubilation in his bones once more. Until he realised that the mysterious darkness had simply reached its unknown destination.

In front t of Harry was a vast and never-ending horizon of light orange sky littered with numerous floating rocks that floated around him. There didn't seem to be any sky with no change in colour the only sound that resonated was the occasional crack of large boulder smashing into one another before being reduced to nothingness.

Harry Potter was absolutely baffled by where he was. Where in the world had that strange darkness taken him to, why had it taken him here or an even better question WHERE was here. Looking at the ground it seemed he had been standing on the largest boulder in the group giving him enough space to look over the edge. Like the "sky" its counterpart seemed to mirror one another being the seemingly endless pit.

Harry started to think of the reasons that he was here. Whatever that darkness was it had not been his own magic and defiantly had not been accidental. His magical core would have given any type of warning and there is the matter of his injuries on Baker Street.

Wait.

He lifted up the tatters of his wizarding cloak and his green eyes became seeming in a haze of confusion, all his scars from the Aurous were healed. The only fragments of proof were the tiny scars where the spells had struck. Reviewing the course of actions afterwards the chances were it was the darkness that had healed him, that sense of security and warmth must have healed him.

"You seem to have a great affinity towards the darkness my child…it is a skill to be proud of from somebody of your lineage…" rasped out a familiar voice.

Harry twirled about his field of vision scoping out every angle his eyes could perceive while his hand automatically went to his wand when he grasped nothing but air he slowly remembered that it had been destroyed by those bastard Wizards.

"Please my son there is no need to be vigilant around me, allow me to introduce myself…" said the lovingly while within seconds the air in front of Harry seem to distort and be corroded the something similar like smoke erected from the ground taking the form of a snake…

No, it wasn't a snake…it was a dragon.

The Dragon in front of him seemed to have a vapour form most of its body was similar to that of a snake but had rougher scales and rougher edges similar to the Hungarian Horntail he faced in his fourth year. The face of the spirit is was truly had him focused the scales shifted giving him 3 large scales on each side of his jawline, its eyes shone a strong ruby red, unlike Voldemort these eyes seemed to be welcoming with what almost looked like…sadness.

"Wh-Who are you" stuttered Harry while slowly stepping backwards being wary of not stepping over the edge. The creature in front of him seemed to resemble something of devastation and shock because of Harry's actions. Even though Harry had never met this creature before he felt so sad while regretting his actions…but why.

"I must admit young one…when you would see me I thought that you might recognise me or even give any indication of my appearance…however you were so little when we were the last face to face barely even a hatchling" the spirit seemed to emit a sound that was close to a soft chuckle.

It was then Harry had become incredibly confused at least more than he was already, what did he mean when he was little, had this thing been in contact with him when he was a child. Deciding to take the initiative Harry took a few small steps forward seemingly eliciting joy from the creature.

"I'm really sorry that I seemed to upset you its just you startled me a little that's all. My names Harry, Harry Potter is a Wizard, may I ask your name" asked Harry timidly, after all starting with introductions was the basic step to getting to know one another, plus if this creature might be hostile he would be slaughtered alive without his wand and the fact he had never seen a creature like this before was a great problem. Even if it might be a ghost he still remembered the number of pranks and hassle Peeves the Poltergeist had given them over the years.

The creature seemed to blink its big crimson eyes at Harry and start at him for a few seconds before its non-existent jaw cracked into a fang style smile.

"Ah, finally I have an opportunity to have a civilised conversation with somebody very well… I am one of the great Demon Sorceress the Master of Fire Shendu, keeper of the 12 Talismans and once great Emperor of China…It is finally amazing to meet you face to face young Harry Potter…my Heir and son." cackled Shendu as he had started to float around Harry in a happy tirade until he noticed that he was stuck in the same spot.

Harry started at Shendu for a majority of 10 seconds before his face became the persona of bewilderment. Had this "Shendu" seriously just said that he was his Heir and son. How did that make any sense to him his father was James Potter his black messy hair and flying skills proved that much.

"I think…you may have made a mistake Shendu. My father's name is called James Potter and my mother's name is Lily Potter they both died on the date of October 31st on 1981 they were murdered by Lord Voldemort, " said Harry calmly although his voice betrayed him with cracks of sadness.

Shendu looked at the boy in front of him before his eyes narrowed into deathly slits before a powerful torrent of flames was released into the air incinerating the collision of rock unfortunate enough to cross the inferno's path. Harry stepped back again, where had all this rage come from was Shendu angry with him because of what he had said, why would it was the truth everybody knew his parents they had been complimenting him on his close lookalike to him for years.

"THOSE BASTARDS…HOW DARE…HOW DARE THEY KEEP MY MEMORY FROM YOU, YOUR LINEAGE OF OUR PROUD RACE." Snarled Shendu while attempting to break apart a rock with his tail, unfortunately, all it accomplished was for it to pass harmlessly though as the rock continued its ghostly journey into the never-ending horizon.

A tiny shard of realisation came upon Harry while half listening to Shendu, could Shendu possibly be…telling the truth. How many people in the wizarding world had lied, manipulated, or victimised him over the years while being there?

Dumbledore had been lying to him for years with his irritating half trues cryptic answers. He had falsely promised to teach and train Harry to face Voldemort while simply leaning back watching memories of the past. He had known the WHOLE TIME he had been a Horcrux of Voldemort from the start. Forcing him to return back to the Dursleys and keeping him in the dark about the activities of Voldemort.

Apart from the twins the Weasleys had done nothing but manipulate and use him for his status and money. He had realised a few months ago that a marriage contract had been made for him and Ginny which had been falsely forged and signed by Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts teachers had ignored him and had practically bowed to the words and Dumbledore as though they were fabled to be law. Every year after every single near-death experience he had been forced to go at it alone every year. Following the culprit after the Philosophers Stone, saving Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, even the time he tried to claim the innocence of his godfather Sirius Black they had simply turned their backs on him and walked away. The only reward he was award was a few measly House Points (whoop de fucking do I survived a full grown troll at 11 and I get 10 points.)

All the while he was mentally ranting Shendu had apparently been gazing at him with interest, giving off subtle hints of amusements in his eyes.

"It would seem that you and I have MUCH to be discussed young one…the contents of my history and my existence are going to take some time for me to explain but I assure you I will reveal the untold truth". Shendu said sincerely although one could still trace the lingering rage still burning behind it.

Harry Potter was about to be told the truth to his true lineage by his supposedly claimed Demon Sorcerer of a father…and he embraced it with open arms.

And this folk will be the beginning of greatness to come, I'm sorry if the updates are coming in slow I've been busy recently with work and exams at college. If you have any ideas for the next story they are welcome, I will be making Harry be introduced to the rest of his demon family members.

Like, review and Follow me.

I bid you adue to my little minions.

JUDGE


	3. Chapter 3

"Normal Speech"

"Parseltoungue"

"Demon"

A/N Authors Note

Chapter 3: The Quest.

"Allow me to start from the beginning. As you are aware you believe that your parents are those referred to as James Potter and Lilly Evans correct."

Harry slowly nodded his head to the apparition.

"It was exactly 1971 when I met your mother, that dreadful piece of filth that was her sister was viciously ridiculed her from her realisation she was a witch. I shall never forget that day. It was the first time I met her, I was at the time still a wandering spirit travelling the world in any way to return to my former self, however, I knew this could only be achieved with a human host."

"Wait" bellowed Harry while rising to his feet, annoyed at standing so long he had decided to sit down to the tale of the demon only to rise to his feet again. "Voldemort seems to be exactly like you, he was once a wandering spirit until he possessed Quirrell, and then proceeded to try and kill me when I was 11"

"NO. My dear Luse I assure you that I am NOTHING like that vile man, he claims to be this so-called Dark Lord yet me and my brothers and sisters have witnessed greater evils and malevolent forces of this worlds that would make him scurry into the dankest pits that he came from" scowled Shendu while his tongue flicked out in distaste.

"Luse," said Harry

"That's right. Your true name is Luse Guizu from our prestigious family line we are descended from China in your English terms however this will translate to "Green Noble" it is an exotic, powerful and fitting name for your little one." spoke Shenu in a delighted tone. "I would also like to point out that we decided on green due to your eyes the day that you were conceived and the Noble would refer to your ancestor".

It was at this point that Harry staggered to the ground in a silent heap. How could he possibly perceive this as reality, how could he possibly understand the truth from lies anymore?

Wait. And then a small click goes off in his head. An Unbreakable Vow

"I have something that I want you to do to...Dad..." the words very foreign on his lips "what I am about to commence is what we refer to as an Unbreakable Vow. It shall work like this I will form a magical binding with you through contact, in doing so I shall ask you questions, should you answer all of them with the truth then I will have faith and trust in you from this point forth.

Harry's eyes opened in a vicious glare.

"However should you be found out to be a liar...then magic itself will deem you unworthy and proceed to kill you from the inside out. Do you Shendu accept this ritual.

Shendu seemed to ponder this for a few excruciating minutes before he laid to rest his body around Harry's neck.

"Very well Luse. If this means that I shall win your trust then I shall humbly accept the contents of your ritual." Shendu spoke softly while extending a long dragon tail into Harry's outstretched hands. As soon as contact was made a gold chain of pre-magic was forged linking Shendus tail and Harry's hand.

"What is your full name"

"Shendu. Lord of the Shadowkhan and Demon Sorcerer of Fire"

"Are you my true father"

"Yes"

"What is my mother's name"

"Lilly Evans"

"What is my name"

"Luse Guizu"

So far all the questions were answered and so far his magic had deemed him to be trustworthy. What else could he ask, the connection would not break until he allowed it to be released. How about...

"If you truly are my father then why am I just meeting you now. Why were you never there for me and I had to live with those disgusting Dursleys and be beaten to a pulp and treated like damn maggot for the past."

"When I was imprisoned in this place also known as the Netherworld" stated Shendu while gazing at the ever still dark orange horizon with disdain. "I was trapped in this damn place with barely a slither of my true power. I was confined to this place and unable to leave, while I was a spirit I would be permitted to travel between worlds but I was unable to do nothing but watch you, my son. But I want you to know that while you may not have seen me, heard me or even felt my presence in dreams or reality I never left your side, my child."

Harry or "Luse" gazed at the transparent form of his "father" in great respect. This being had been with him through every single aspect of his life. From his dreadful childhood with the Dursleys to the final battle with Hogwarts.

"You said something about your kind what did you mean by that as in brothers and sisters. Would that mean I have different uncles and aunts" said Luse eagerly. the idea of having ideal uncles and aunts seemed amazing, even if they might be demons he would receive no more treatment then he did with Petunia and Vernon.

"That is right Luse they are the other seven demons that reside here and I look forward to meeting you, however, my relationship with them is rather...rocky, to say the least. While trapped in this place they were rather upset due to not freeing then when I was at full strength also like me they also possess an aptitude. When you are ready I shall introduce you to them."

Luse nodded slowly while releasing the magical bond, his emerald green eyes connected with Shendus ruby red ones. He decided that he would from this day forward to be called Luse Guizu and that he was the son of Shendu and Lilly Evans. Shendu sensing the agreement of his son uncoiled himself from his son's shoulders and made his way towards the edge of the floating rock. Luse could hear mutterings under his father breath almost like chanting until another plume of dark vapour arose from the ground in front of him instead this one, however, was able to produce a physical form.

The being in front of them appeared to seem to appear with a human physiology, yet had the same ruby eye expression as Shendu. The man was dressed in what appeared to be a black carb around his body that resembled a ninja. From what you could see of the bare skin it was grey-bluish the rest of its body was lined with blue and red accents around the neck, arms and legs. It stared blankly at the two of them before it kneeled to the ground submitting his head low.

Shendu turned towards Luse with an "about to explain" look on his features.

"The being that you see before you is what has been dubbed by ancient civilisations as a Shadowkhan, have you ever heard of one," Shendu asked

Luse shook hi hed his eyes never leaving their third companion.

"Long ago another group of strong like creatures with what ancient times have called them as the Shadowkhan. They are originated from Japan and each one was under the direct control of another type of demon called an Oni General. Since there were nine generals in total then there were nine different forms of Shadowkhan to be controlled, sadly the Oni were sadly defeated by their adversaries and so began the fall of Tarakudo"

Luse blinked "What on earth is a Tarakudo"

"Tarakudo is the King of the Shadowkhana and the Supreme Lord of all Oni. We Demon Sorcerors are on par with the terms of power and knowledge. In ancient times Tarakudo leads his Oni generals to reign supreme over Japan. However, his reign was stopped and his loyal generals were trapped in masks to eternity."

"So..." said Luse while rather intrigued by the story "What happened to Tarakudo was he imprisoned in a mask like the rest of his generals." Luse seemed to sense that Tarakudo got an alternate end than his followers

"Why yes he did" chuckled Shendu eyes gleaming with humour. "Although it is true that a mask exists to trap him Tarakudo sealed the mask in the one place that no mortal would ever DARE enter if not on the verge of insanity. The Shadow Realm." eerily exclaimed Shendu.

"The Shadowrealm" began Shendu as if sensing the upcoming questions "Is a sort of nexus of reality it is the place where all the Shadowkhan reside and emit from should they be summoned as I have demonstrated to you. It is an alternate dimension, I myself have travelled there occasionally the experience is rather...unpleasant...to say the least. Only those with the use of Dark Magic or those like you and me that are of Demon blood can access it. Tarakudo left his mask there out of the prying hands of mortal men."

It was then that the Shadowkhan arose from kneeling and walk ominously towards Luse he stopped at just a foot away from Luse before kneeling again and bowing in front of him while extending his dark blue hand upwards.

Luse turned to Shendu with a look that asked to kindly clarify.

"I myself am rather limited in my past abilities and I doubt that the Shadowkhan will listen to the apparition of a once defeated dragon, you, on the other hand, are of demon and noble blood. Shendu spoke gently his tone, not one fitting his ghostly appearance."Luse, I have a request for you I would like you to hear this out and I urge you to understand that this is optional. I Shendu would like to humbly ask of you to collect my 12 talismans that were one once scattered to the four corners of the globe, by doing this I shall be able to be endowed with my true power once more and be blood and bone again. If you wish not to then the Shadowkhan shall instead return you to the Human World and you may live the rest of your days in peace."

Luse slowly walked over the edge of the rock and stared at the coral sky. He had no idea what he might have been unleashing if he let Shendu free he could wreck complete destruction on the world though Luse

That's what he would have thought 4 hours ago.

Shendu had told him the truth of his lineage, family and history in the speck of 4 hours that nobody had bothered to truly explain in his whole Hogwarts education. And besides, why did he even care what happened, he had never had much of a good relationship with Muggles if the Dursleys were anything to say about it and if anything the Wizarding World was probably even worse for the actions they caused him.

Luse turned towards his spectral father the biggest smile that he could muster. His emerald eyes gleaming with determination. This would be his choice and it would be his own action that made this happen. So shall arise the legend of Luse Guizu

"I accept...Dad. I will help you regain your previous form and I shall allow being free of this place." At once Harry was engulfed head to his toes in surprisingly warm scales until he came to the realisation that he was being hugged by the apparition. While slowly he wrapped his arms around the demon dragon allowing a few shards of tears to be released.

"Thank you, son and I promise that once I return to the land of the living that I will ensure your revenge against those that oppressed you. As a sign of your loyalty and lineage to the Demon Sorcerors, I will present you with the Mark.

The Shadowkhan wrapped his arms around left hand all the while a hissing of steam arose from the crevices slightly stinging the young demon wizard. When the hands were removed they showed a sort of tattoo of an obvious demon mask its eyes bore into his eyes. It represented sabertooth long fangs on either side and uprising horns.

(A/N I am kinda shit at describing stuff lately. It is the Mark of Tarakudo for those that wanna look it up.)

"This is whats known as the Mark of Tarakudo a magical symbol that is used to call forth the Shadowkhan do any of your biddings, even without the use of an Oni mask or dark magic spell. normally it is common for mortals to foolishly succumb to its parasitic abilities. However as you from demon blood, you will be able to stay the dominant combatant. This will allow you mentally contact me from the Human World and to be transported back here to you ever need it. I shall send you the locations of all my Talismans and transport you there immediately. Shendu explained while circling Luse and the Shadowkhan. His attention switched tot eh Shadowkhan who had been silently observing the two for some time.

"This here is Luse Guizu Heir of the 8 Noble Demon Sorcerors and my successor. The Ninja Clan of the Shadowkhan are now under his direct control I humbly pass that lordship over to him" exclaimed Shendu an orb of darkness coming out of the demon's chest while travelling to Luse. The orb seemed to pass harmlessly through his body all the while a strong resonance of aura surrounded his body the once emerald eyes momentarily flickered red. "This young man is to be protected and treated as a prince, should any harm come towards him..." Shendu appeared to grow larger his body extended to resemble the Basilisk from the second year. "Then there is nowhere in this world or the next that you may scurry from me" Shendu hissed menacingly. A being of pure darkness such as the Shadowkhan seemed to slightly shake at the sudden pressure in the void while nodding his head in respect.

Shendu turned to Luse his form somewhat shrinking down to regular size. " I am sorry that you had to see that over the worrisome exterior of myself, my child, although with your past I cannot imagine that you were given any form of family love before," Luse responded with nothing more than a sad smile.

Taking the hand of the Shadowkhan he allowed himself to seemingly fall into the vastness of darkness, the last look was the supreme amount of pride and love from his demon fathers eyes.

And thus darkness did its wicked work. So fell into the hands of the Fates.

A/nI would like to point out that I am incredibly sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up as I have been busy with certain things in this sorry excuse that we call living. I will have my next chapter uploaded in the next 2 weeks if not message to hurry up.

As always your opinion is welcomed as are new followers and reviews.

I am working each of my chapters longer than the last.

Goodbye my little Minions

Judge


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Forces of Darkness

Chapter 4: Meeting the Family.

oOo

The once proclaimed Harry Poter now newly dubbed as Luse Guizu had arisen from the ground from seemingly black nothingness wearing nothing but his still remaining wizarding robes that barely hung in ruined tatters and a brand new tattoo covering the form of his hand. He had decided to be known as Luse Guizu after his discovery made clear to him by his true long-lost father, after learning of his true father and lineage he had been given the optional task of bringing the fire demon to full power and taking his rightful place as the heir of the Eight Demons.

Presenting himself in front of a closed store window it showed the same shockingly scrawny and rugged teen wizard. His forehead now longer featured the legendary lightning bolt scar that had held the sole piece of the now dead dark lord. Even after the battle that had taken place with Voldemort a certain type of unknown realisation had bestowed itself on Luse as he thought about the Dark Lord's vision to reshape the world in his ideas and grand design.

While it may have been true that Voldemort had shown disgust towards Muggles and Muggleborns even ironically those of half-blood bloodlines such as himself he had been right about one thing.

Power.

Magic was believed by people to be divided by a very bold line. On one side was the side of the light were the true benevolence may lie, and on the other would be the side of darkness where evil would reside to represent the light. However thinking about it now was that really true. A spell such as the Wingardium Leviosa was taught at Hogwarts to be a very useful "light" spell, yet this could easily be corrupted and used to levitate somebody to throw them off a cliff or crush them with surrounding material.

(A/N Think of something like debris or heavy rocks and boulders)

One of the Unforgivables such as Avada Kedavra the Killing Curse had been described to be one of the darkest spells to be created. While it may be true this was favoured by Voldemort and his Death Eaters this "dark" spell was used by bad people. Wouldnt it be possible to use this spell to save somebody's life instead of the simple stunning that was popular with law-abiding Aurors and for the sake of "second chances" stated by Dumbledore.

From the words of his father, this realisation had set him with one simple epiphany. Magic neither good or bad nor is it divided by betty sides of yin and yang. It is the focus of one's intentions and ability to set forth their vision and for that, they would seek power. This is the principle that Voldemort had hoped to open peoples eyes to, for that he regretted not realising this sooner.

Regardless the man was nothing but smouldering ash in the wind and Luse owed him no sympathy.

Luse thought about his plans, for now, the first thing that he would need was a disguise. The Ministry of magic believed him to be dead and rotting on this very street. The ungrateful fools hadn't even bothered to give him a burial. Luse shook his head it was best not to get attached it would only cause him more heartache than he already had. Besides instead of moping about the past his new drive made him think of a better future.

Shendu had described to him that the 12 Talismans for him to obtain were those that were once guarded against the very animals of the Chinese Zodiac, Luse had sworn to himself that he would ask him more about the Zodiac as he carried great interest and thought to the history of his family's history. The only question remaining was his next move.

As if answering his question a Shadowkhan arose from the ground just next to his left side startling him slightly, this was something that he would need to get used to. According to his father, the Shadowkhan were like an unlimited army of shadow puppets that would follow his every command without question. He had many theories surrounding his new servants, however.

If they were from and lived in shadow did that mean that they could go anywhere in the world and that the proclaimed Shadowrealm acted as the birthplace and nexus for this? Luse had to admit the idea to travel and appear anywhere in the world interested him greatly, the Ministry would never be able to track him as it was an unknown kind of magic or at least whatever it was they used.

Did they even have any feelings or humanity? It did seem to shudder at the threat that Shendu gave it while in the Netherworld. Snapping out of his thought the Shadowkhan stood in front of his new dumbstruck master while staring at him with a combination of focus and hollow intentions. The silence between them was broken by the loud grumbling of Luse's stomach roaring in the night causing him to blush bright red.

The Shadowkhan silently raised hidden eyebrows from behind his dark sash.

"I'm so sorry about that I guess I was more hungry than I thought" shyly spoke Luse while bowing his head in embarrassment. "I don't suppose you know anywhere I could grab some food would you"

The ninja stared at him for a few seconds as though analysing his master's words before disappearing in a plume of black smoke only to reappear a half second later with what appeared to clone surrounding Luse in a perfect circle. Luse thought it was the most amusing he had ever seen.

Each of the shadow ninjas each held various types of food some not even from Britain but also from foreign countries ranging from cereals, toast, main course meals and desserts to drinks (some of them went too far as to balance them on kneecaps) the amount of food would probably feed a small army. Luse couldn't even begin how to process this he knew that Shendu had told him they would follow his orders but to this degree, it was insane to even House Elves didn't go this far.

He had decided to devour a little of everything even some of the foreign food (Miso Raman and Sushi) along with jam on toast Luse admitted it was a rather odd combo but the cries of protest from his stomach became his conscience. After guzzling down the half litre of milk he gave thanks and even a few small bows to every single ninja around him. needless to say, they did very little to hide their shock. Luse stared intently at his brand new tattoo the Mark of Tarakudo, with this he should be able to contact Shendu at any time along with his Shadowkhan summoning.

Closing his eyes Luse activated his magic into his tattoo as though probing it awake, it activated its ominous dark crimson light lit up the murky London street while the Shadowkhan knelt to the ground and proceeded to bow their heads awaiting new orders.

"Luse...Luse can you hear me, child..." the unmistakable whispery voice of Shendu spoke his voice now speaking in the real world seemed to ooze power and there was the slight smell of ash and soot in the air. Luse couldn't believe how much power a Demon Sorceror had, to be at full power must be nearing the power. Even knowing this his task to free his true father had not changed he would free him and the rest of his family.

"I can hear you Dad are you alright" spoke Luse his voice trembled with anticipation, it was weird and exhilarating at the same time to have a father a not so human more ancient demon noble dragon father but it still it was a great feeling of pride. A deafening silence rang through the area indicating that Shendu was taking a moment to revel in being called Dad once more.

"Yes, son it is I. I know you have just returned to the mortal plane but it appears there were a few things I forgot to mention before you departed." Shendu sheepishly replied while invisibly bowing his head in shame. "Also there is a matter that we must both speak of to the rest of our kind."

Luse's head seemed to perk up at this. He had been told that he had more than one relationship with the demon race than just Shendu but six different uncles and 2 aunts. From his childhood at the Dursleys, the loose term of "demon" family might have been a little too nice for his liking. If they were anything as accepting as Shendu was then he had nothing to fear or repulsed by in any way.

"I understand Dad Ill return the...as soon as the concept of dimensional travel crosses my mind." Luse deadpanned his voice dripping slightly with humoured sarcasm. Even his Shadowkhan seemed to fidget slightly as though suppressing a chuckle.

"Prat" muttered Shendu. "Simply focus on your inner darkness within your magic and imagine it doing your intended purpose, once you have completed that it should transport you here as it did last time. There is much that needs to be discussed and all the time in the world to do so in here"

Luse closed his eyes and enveloped his vision in the black a sense of easiness and security wrapping around him once more like the first time slowly he raised his hands he imagined something similar to a portal opening itself ripping around the edges to make room for him to pass through and their the dimensional prison. After all, it wasn't so hard to imagine being a problem in ancient times. Prison sare to detain people in nor to allow them to enter of their own accord. Cracking an eye open he silently whooped for joy as what appeared in form of his was a huge blob of ruby red energy pulsing around itself in from of him morphing and twisting with a hollow near endless passageway big enough for him to enter.

(A/N Corridor of Darkness from Kingdom Hearts only in red. Huge fan)

He looked around and realised that his Shadowkhan had sunk back into the round appearing to wait until they were called upon once more, turning back to the red mass in front of him Luse walked through while hands of bloody red enveloped him in a familiar warmth.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Once again entering the Netherworld Luse realised that the area he came to was much larger than the last one the floating stone he stood on seemed to be motionless in the unbalanced sky. Circling around him were large seven large boulders held completely still suspended in midair. This slightly reminded him of his time in the courtroom of the Ministry of Magic with that pathetic little worm of a man Fudge.

"Hello, my son so nice you could make it here again." Shendu hissing lovingly all the while slowly wrapping his frail looking body around Luse's shoulder blades. This quickly became a repeated action to Luse yet there was nothing uncomfortable with this action. Shendu as though reading his mind stared around the area.

"They should be here soon..."Shendu seemed to hiss darkly. before he could question the statement the sound of what could be described as lightning roared in Luses eardrums, a rush of powerful wind nearly ripped him apart from the ground causing him to firmly plant his feet in the ground. The earth rumbled with titanic pulses causing Luse to regretfully fell to the ground. Luse stared back at the boulders with slight horror. Seemingly out of nowhere appeared 7 other collosol demons. The only thing about them that might link them as a family would be the gleaming ruby red eyes. Shendu uncoiled himself from Luse and rose into the centre of his brothers and sisters.

"Allow me to present to you brothers and sisters my long lost son Luse Guizu the sole and proud heir of the Demon Sorcerer clan and since none of you has inherited offspring of your own he is also your heir."

Confusion and rage spread across his "family" faces. All at once they glared at Shendu while shooting Luse quick glances of interest. Together they bellowed one single word.

"EXPLAIN"

oOo  
That's all, for now, ill see you later my little minions

JUDGE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: History, Pacts and Time Warp

oOo

The Demon Sorcerors stared down at Luse Guizu in mild interest and curiosity. It was quite impossible for a mere human to breach this dimension, the Netherworld is a makeshift prison with an infinite mass of space. Like any prison, it would never be guessed that a person would break inside rather than out.

"Allow me to introduce you to the last remaining Demon Sorcerors. And to you our long lost 9th family member. Luse Guizu"

"Demon Sorcerer of the Wind Xiao Fung"

Xiao Fung seemed to resemble a large grey skinned frog with a permanently puffed up neck his back was adorned with golden scales. He wore dark blue clothing around his feet and wrists. He seemed like the type to handle situations in a calm atmosphere instead of adapting to violence.

"Demon Sorcerer of the Moon Tso Lan"

Seemingly the only demon wearing the largest amount of clothing, Tso Lan was the epitome of a true aristocrat and noble. His body was a mix of human and insect he had four arms with small pincers, his skin was light grey and feet long onyx black hair tied in a ponytail. His tongue was sticking out disfigured and swishing sis to side soundlessly.

"Demon Sorcerer of the Mountains Po Kong"

Easily the largest demon (or creature in general) Luse had ever seen. Po Kong was gargantuan with stubby looking legs and arms. She had no nose with large red lips long eyelashes and dark hair tied in a tight bun. Luse also noticed large sickly yellow rock fragments around her body.

"Demon Sorcerer of Water Bai Tza"

A serpentine and mermaid figure Bai Tzas hair resembled tentacles, hands webbed and fins and gills adorned her neck. Luse was reminded of the Grindylows from the second task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was given the impression she held the most wits and cunning of her family.

"Demon Sorcerer of the Sky Hsi Wu"

Impish with a skinny malnourished figure was adorned with enormous bat wings that were currently draped around him as a makeshift cloak He seemed to be the smallest of the group although still bigger than the average human being. Luse was given a strikingly similar impression of Sirius and his pranking aptitude.

"Demon Sorcerer of the Earth Dai Gui"

Huge and bulky in appearance, Dai Gui resembled the Minitour in Greek mythology adorned with golden scales around his wrists and bronze brown skin. Large horns streaked back looked ready to skewer his victims. Needless to say, he was the family member with a matter instead of mind individual.

"Demon Sorcerer of Thunder Tchan Zu"

Tchang Zu like Tso Lan dressed to impress in heavy looking plates of armour emitting the image of a true battle born warrior. His skin shown electric blue, large muscles and a reptilian looking figure. He like Dai Gui seemed to be the type to take matters through fists rather than spoken words.

Luse Guizu glanced around his supposed "family" in awe and amazement. His fear had been instantly ripped away and replaced by amazement. It was similar to his first time walking down the cobbled streets of Diagon Ally, his eyes darted back and forth from his newly acquired five uncles and two aunts eventually back to his father. It still felt rather...forign...to call him by that honourable title, yet at the same time rather gratifying. He had lived his entire life without any form of a parental figure and most definitely no form of love from the Dursleys practically taking care of himself for over ten years. It was true that the Weasleys had been kind but those of Mrs Weasley and Ron who he would have proud to call a mother and brother had betrayed him just like most of the Wizarding World had done from slandering his name to abandoning him. Not even taking into account his own choices or thoughts to be Dumbledores weapon.

"I can see it on your face young one. That is a look I too shared, you share the after-effects of war." proclaimed Tchang Zu while slowly kneeling down to Luse's eye level. His beady red eyes softly pierced Luse's emerald green.

"I see it too. However, can we all really believe that this mortal truly is our successor truly could he really be the Ninth Demon." Bai Tza blurted out. "Also let us not forget brothers and sisters that this is Shendu that we're talking about. He has tricked and fooled his own kin for centuries."

Nobody at the time seemed to notice it but the eyes of Luse Guizu morphed from emerald green to amethyst purple and his hair gleamed from midnight black to snowy white which seemed to shimmer like water. How DARE this women/demon insult his father like that. He never noticed that he body seemed to radiate violet purple magic and cackled like lightning. The ground underneath erupted and distorted into a makeshift fissure and a sharp pain ached through his back. The family kin took this time to notice. When his anger subsided his appearance slowly changed back.

"A measly mortal you say dear sister Bai." sniggered Hsi Wu while gliding mockingly around the Water demon in torment. "Last I checked a human never had the attributes for earth or lightning, not even those proclaimed Wizards are capable of that kind of power with nature. However there does seem to be a problem, this power is different from our own abilities. Tso Lan what do you see brother."

The oldest and if not the wisest of the Demon Sorcerer lineage had stared down at the Luse with eyes barred solely on him. Unlike Snape or and Malfoy pureblood, he did not raise his head in disgust but rather lowered his head in focus and recognized a worthy adversary. His once ruby red eyes flickered to cerulean blue while leaking vapour like energy his tongue flickered from side to side casually.

"My my our dear brother Shendu has indeed spoken true words. This boy is indeed a Demon Sorceror his own attribute is unknown I seem to see a little of all of our chi residing or him. However, there seems to be something else..." Tso Lan had commenced stepping closer to Luse easily towering over him but keeping his head at eye level. Needless to say, Luse became slightly unhinged. "Child are you aware of magical blocks and blood binding."

Luse shook his head slightly.

"Magical Blocks are placed on children when they are registered with magical properties and abilities. These blocks are safely destroyed and the wizard or which is able to inherit their full power. yet I have seen your magic has still being blocked you aren't even more than 20% into your full power and that is just from your chi and core. The rest of your abilities are also blocked."

Luse stood in silence for a few seconds staring blackly at his "Uncle". All this time he had his magic blocked had Dumbledore been that controlling that he would limit his precious weapon. Had anybody else know, how many times had he gone to the Hospital Wing or watched by his fellow Professors and Griffindors.

Was there anybody in this world he could trust.

After recovering from his mini panic attack Luse rose from the ground once more and his aunts and uncles of demon blood. His acid green eyes seemed to burn with power and his form practically radiated magic.

"Dad. What are your plans for me at this point in time and what is your end result," spoke Luse firmly.

Shendu once again coiled himself around his son's shoulders threading his being like a slike scarf."It has been a few centuries since my brothers and sisters and myself have attempted this but there may be a way to reshape these recently occurred events and reform them into our image. It will require a certain primordial force I believe you have tapped into once yourself son."

Luse chose to remain quiet for the time being secretly already knowing what the answer is. "And that would be..."

"Time." hissed Shendu smugly. "However before you begin child I would like to inform you that we shall not be sending you personally, instead we shall be sending your memories and spirit into your younger body and conscience." Luse raised his eyes as did the other Demon Sorcerors reacted in the similar fashion remembered the events with the Book of Ages and of how that little fiasco ended. After a few minutes of muttering, however, they came to the conclusion it would be the perfect opportunity. Jackie Chan and his family had sealed all the Demon Sorcerors in the Netherworld and had been trapped on the other side ever since they would not expect a new person to interfere much less the newly found 9th Demon.

"Brothers and Sisters this is what I grant you. My son has presented the task of retrieving my long lost talismans of the Zodiac so I may be able to return to my previous form. In addition, he is also able to set all of you free should you recognise him as our kin. stated Shendu floating around the heads of his family like a tiger waiting to pounce at the fleeing sheep.

"And what of our newly found brother of darkness. What of his thoughts."

Luse closed his eyes in deep thought, he knew that the Demon Sorcerors were by no means light and hanged on a thin from neutral to darkness. If he did indeed release them then there was no telling how much power they could amass, no amount of wizards and witches would be able to suppress them. Voldemort may have been a worthy adversary but he was still a man.

The Demon Sorcerors were pure forces of nature.

"I will set all of you free as told by my father Shendu. Yet I am unaware of your history and wish to be informed of it before I commence this act," uttered Luse silently watching their foreboding looks. Everybody at Hogwarts had taken him for granted for being the weapon to Lord Voldemort and had never taken it upon themselves to learn of his true power and intelligence. He may have been living with the den of Lions but the Sorting Hat had its reasons wanting to place him with Slytherins.

For a few moments, there was silence in the maroon abyss until a voice of rugged stone erupted.

"The bloodline of the Demon Sorcerors have enslaved and slaughtered humankind over nine centuries ago. This lord Voldemort does not even compare to the flies of evil, he may have killed an admirable amount of souls but we took down continents and lands. Long story short we ruled over the world of man as Kings...and Queens" confessed Dai Gui while vagually ignoring the biased glares from Po Kong and Bai Tza.

" It was not until a set of 8 powerful Chi warriors" slowly started Bai Tza "That came to our rule that things became out of our hands. This was how the wretched tale of the 8 Immortals came to be by them sealing us in this alternate dimension and away from the actions of humans. And ever since we have been held here by nor bars or chains."

Luse blinked in great perplexity. "But wait if you 8 were such great evil why did these 8 Immortals keep you imprisoned here. Would it have not been easier and no offence to kill you."

At this Po Kong barked into the sky with laughter her enormous stomach rippled slightly causing the rest to go slightly ill. "Are you sure this child is yours Shendu he most definitely inherited his mother's intelligence at least. You are most right in that assumption child. There is a great speculation through the power of evil that works to that of a hydra. Should an evil being i.e. a demon sorcerer be killed in battle then it would be the rise of a new and stronger evil to take its place."

Luse stared into the eyes of each of his aunts and uncles until his eyes once again rested on Shendu.

"Very well then. I propose this. I shall commit to this spell to send my soul self back into my younger body and I shall, in turn, retrieve my father his lost Talismans of the Chinese Zodiac and also set free all of you, while free, however, I would ask that if I do indeed have the ability to learn your attributes then I wish to be trained into this type of craft. These are my only conditions." proclaimed Luse his face hard as stone although it faltered slightly muttering his next words that almost fell upon deaf ears. "It would be nice to be raised by a family."

Seeing their conflicted faces he decided to make it official. Luse raised his arm and channelled his magic into his hands to make a sole Unbreakable Vow. Usually, it was known that this required two people but one sole person were more than enough. People before were simply too cowardly to lose their magic to attempt such a thing.

"I Luse Guizu previously called upon as Harry James Potter do hereby swear on my life, magic and soul to reclaim once more my father's Talismans scattered to the winds. I also swear to set free my 7 Demon Sorceror bretherin from the Netherworld and grant them their freedom once more. So it is said so mote it is." His hand glowed a dazzling bright white light enveloped him before vanishing into nothing.

All forces of nature stared at each other with mixed emotions of conflict, eagerness and foresight. Complete freedom from the Netherworld in exchange to become teacher s and family to the 9th Demon in arms. They all smiled in agreement, time to be written in stone raising their hands, horns, claws in the air the once apricot sky seemed to bleed emerald green and the density of these next words seemed to vibrate through Luses bones.

WE OF THE LAST DEMON SORCERORS MAKE THIS CLAIM TO THE LONG LOST 9TH BROTHER OF DARKNESS. WE AGREE TO HIS CLAIMS AND CONDITIONS, BLOOD TOGETHER WITH BLOOD AND KINDRED EVIL WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR FOLD LUSE GUIZU OUR NEPHEW AND SUCCESSOR.

The green light in the sky seemed to lightly crackle and before the blink of an eye hammered to the ground of Luse Guizu, his body ached with pain and rush. Shendu cast a deadly glare at his brothers and sister who of which were focused on their new nephew with hard stares of sorrow, unlike the use of wizarding magic to accept or dissolve family members the use of it through demon methods were more painful and provided a more...straightforward approach.

Luse Guizu lay on the rocky floor his eyes unfocused as he allowed the demonic magic to course through him allowing it to do its work. Chanting in a foreign language could be heard reverting around him Shendu however over him slightly his eyes darting on each nook and cranny of his sons malnourished and tattered body.

"Child this may sting slightly, spells like this are more direct and blunt. Close your eyes I shall be in your mindscape should you ever need my guidance. Goodbye Luse, I look forward to our grand future.

And with that, everything from his father to his uncle and aunts and the Netherworld disappeared into blinding white light.

oOo

Goodbye and hope to see you all soon my little Minions

JUDGE


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Child of Void

oOo

Travelling into the body of his child self felt rather strange (or at least stranger through the events of his cursed little life) his body lay frozen motionlessly facing a void of comforting void before him while at the same time he swore he could feel himself being drifted towards some unknown territory its phantom claws sinking into him waiting for release.

Soon the peaceful void was interrupted as a series of unforgettable events.

His memories.

Hundreds if not almost a thousand of them zoomed past some he was able to recognise out of the corner of his eye filling him with regret and rage. Random moments linked together as though crafted by an amateur written documentary. His brawl with the Hungarian Horntail to the receiving his Hogwarts acceptance letter to blowing Aunt Marge. Despite the residue of bad memories, he would never deduce all of them as deluded and meaningless, inside his younger self he would dominate and conquer and slaughter over the wizarding world fools that had slandered him over the years. From this point forward he would no longer be the puppet hero Dumbledore had hoped to mould him into.

Now...this puppet lived without strings.

A stream of new memories flowed through his mindscape came flying through, each giving him confusion tenfold. One showed a young woman roughly his age ( or at least his other body's physical age) was smiling at him with great warmth. She appeared to be of Chinese heritage, automatically he remembered to awkwardness he had to endure with Cho Chang in the fifth year but this girl was a different person altogether. instead of aqua blue eyes, they bore amber brown and short raven black hair. Despite the phantom feeling of joy coursing through his, does Luse could honestly say he had never even met this woman in magical or otherwise. Additional memories started to pop through which Luse could barely keep track of them all, both his hand were being held by two girls but because of his angle of eyesight, he couldn't see their faces.

The last memory he saw before everything went white was Shacklebolt being drowned inside a sphere of water his body flailed uselessly against the living currents. This wasn't the cursed past...it was the promised future, and he embraced it with open arms.

Luse soon awoke to his new surroundings the all too familiar cramped, dark and slightly damp cupboard under the stairs seemed to almost trying to ensnare his now tiny form, it might have worked when he was in the mind of a child but of course, that was no longer the case. With caution, he slowly started to feel his new body starting from his small dainty hands to his near skelington chest and stomach while arching them to the small of his back. To the toothpicks, he was forced to call his legs and feet. This was definitely going to need a change.

Rising upwards his bruised eyes grudgingly cracked open towards the broken fragments of a mirror hanged on the end of his "room" it showed exactly what he was expecting a scrawny boy with Onyx black hair and acidic green eyes and his lightning bolt scar. His only new addition to proving this worked waste Tarakudo tattoo still embedded on his hand it glowed with raw power it faintly glowed crimson.

"BOY"

For what could probably be the first time in over a decade hearing that word from his disgusting "uncle" was the most beautiful sound to his ears. Focusing his mind he drew the surrounding darkness towards him and it soon covered him like a mental blanket. on either side of his frail little body were two Shadowkhan each narrowed their eyes in hidden rage at the sightly abuse their young master had to endure without them. They may be servants made of darkness but they were not without any human empathy.

With a power, duo kicks the Shadowkhan kicked the cupboard door clean of its hinges it broke into and embedded itself into the hallway wall crackles of wispy black lingered on the imprints. calmly stepping into the hallway Luse was hit by the nauseating taste of negative memories and tacky wallpaper the lavender scent was mentally suffocating.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY WALL YOU FREAK"

Luse swirled around to the direction of the kitchen, standing there was his Uncle Vernon pieces of burnt egg swinging rapidly from his large moustache. A purple face to match his bulging veins popping out his forehead. He slowly advanced towards the 8-Year-old with killer intent seemingly not noticing the two intruders in his home.

CLINK

Vernon's rampage came to a stuttering halt for him his once deep purple face changed rapidly to ash white. It could have something to do with the fact his nephew's eyes seemed to practically glow bright purple with the power it might have just been he realised that two unknown assailants had him each had a katana sword to keep him from moving. one was levelled perfectly to his near no existent neck and the other directed to his bulging stomach. Luse strode forward slowly like a small but ruthless wolf cornering the very much larger and stocky sheep, it worked if the yellow liquid descending down Veron's trouser pants was any indication Luse pressed his tiny hand to Vernon's stomach being careful not to cut himself on the katana he gathered his magic to his hand and imagined it growing to a single focal point.

BANG

With the sound of an ear-splitting gunshot, Vernon Dursley was flung into the kitchen table reducing it to nothing but a thousand splinters his right arm and left leg were pierced into the tables broken legs his body started to bleed profusely all the while his gurgled groans mixed with a shocked petunias banshee wails. Luse continued to stalk into the Dursley shambled kitchen. At once seeing her sisters son she grabbed the nearest frying pan and commenced to beat him to near death with it. Concentrating on the nearby curtains he forced his inner darkness and manipulated them, shooting out they wrapped themselves around Petunias wrists constricting her movements. From bellowing music from upstairs, he assumed that Dudley was in his room.

Luse let out a heavy cackle of humourless laughter, he realised then that one of the consequences of using Dark Magic for the first time would have the temporary effect of driving the user into a false sense of bliss and euphoria, what he had also read luckily was that if the witch or wizards will be able to be strong enough they would be able to resist this feeling it was rather similar to the use of the imperio curse of blocking your mind with Occulemency. Most believed that Magic was just a special power that Wizard kind was able to simply use but this was not the case he had learned it was, it was a huge mass of omnipotent conscience energy that was able to think, interact with living things much like human beings it was evidently a force of nature it was simply too humble to accept it was much superior to the wizards that believed it was "using" it.

The magic inside of himself had helped him in his aid and had protected him from the hostility of others not just because he had wanted to but also because his magic had grown accustomed to his persona and had accepted him as a true and equal counterpart. What made this even more humourlessly laughable was that this unbelievable theory behind magic was made non-other than a Muggleborn supposedly a lesser of the noble purebloods because of hem this was disgraced as complete nonsense and this outlook was lost to time.

Coming out of his thoughts Luse glanced around towards his bleeding Uncle to his tightly restricted Aunt. he could kill them quite easily Dudly as well yet the idea of murder didn't scare nor make him hesitate just rather bland and boring. Besides should he actually attempt to kill them he knew Dumbledore would be alerted and despite the current events, the old fool was too powerful at the moment to deal with just yet. Rest assured however he had at least eight new family members with over nine centuries of goodness knows what experience of slavery and torture underneath their belt. There really is no rush.

"You are to stay here and guard this two if they attempt to flee then you shall notify me immediately, however, you shall not kill them only I shall have that honour." directed Luse the two Shadowkhan bowed to their commander either one placed themselves next to each Dursley. While walking towards the door he thought to play it safe and summoned a third Shadowkhan he directed it to abduct his Dudley his description was a "pig boy in a wig". Before leaving the house he chuckled lightly at the high pitched squealing of his cousin.

Stepping outside he was bombarded by the strong rays of sunlight it was slightly overwhelming, then again he had spent his past several hours at night and in a dimension with seemingly no moon, sun or apparently air. Before he made plans for his freedom of the Demon Sorcerors he had to conclude his steps for his own life for the time being such as getting away from the clutches of Dumbledore it would first begin with cutting off his little watchdog.

Mrs ArrabeleFigg.

This woman had been a dreadful babysitter to him in his youth constantly belittling him and having him observe her self-grand collection of cats. He found out she was actually a Squib hired by Dumbledore to keep an eye on him. Keeping an eye on him apparently missing the bruises and torture he was forced to endure by his loving family. If anything she was even worse than them she knew all about his true heritage of being a wizard and could have stopped all of his year of abuse had she used her own common sense, yet she did nothing and turned a blind eye. Well, he has to fix that.

The magic inside of Luse was morphed and morphed itself into its bearers wish as such allowing him to effortlessly phase through her front door. To say that Arabella was spooked would be a slight understatement she dropped Mr Tibbles walking shakingly backwards and trampling on Snowy proceeding her into her getting a nasty scratch mark on her ankle. Maye, he might let that one life as gratitude.

"H-Harry what on e-earth are you here young man never mind that how did you even get i-inside of my house" shrieked Mrs Figg all the while slowly advancing towards the fireplace. Luse rose his eyebrows in disbelief, the women had just seen me phase through the front door how stupid did she think he was.

"Arabella lets stop with all the curved truths around here. Firstly I am well aware you know how I got inside of your house as I know that you are a Squid as I am a Wizard." Started Luse. Arabella's face set into stone she didn't move yet her beady eyes once again tore to the fireplace. Rolling his eyes in annoyance Luse rose his hand effortlessly levitating her into the air, normally this would be alert the ministry but Shendu had been wise to send him to this year of his body being 8 years old the Ministry would believe this was just the cause of accidental magic at work.

"I have a few questions for you Arabella and please do not pretend to play dumb or I shall only increase your suffering" stated Luse coldly Arabellas squeaked whatever this was she felt it wasn't just a simple levitation charm it was something else something more...less holy.

"Now then let us begin with what you already know and start from there" declared Luse he conjured a lousy stool into a comfy leather armchair all the while propping his feet on her coffee table his eyes practically bore into hers.

Due to his new body, his magical abilities were still rather limited his only biggest weapon being the Shadowkhan yet he couldn't keep relying on them to help him all the time. He doubted that Dumbledore would send in a Squib to keep an eye on him without some layers of mental defence.

"This could take some time my child...I could enter her mind for you. A voice whispered around the room. Luse blinked swirling around but couldn't see his father anywhere. At this point, Arabelle had gone hysterical seemingly trying to break limbs to reach the fireplace.

"Dad where are you. Are you contacting me through the Netherworld."

"Go to the Mirror"

Walking to the mirror hanged on the back of the hallway door he was stunned to not only see his face but the image of his father's dragon facials that seemed to overlap his own. It was indeed a strange sight his own green eyes merged with ruby red produced a rather bizarre combination.

"Hello, my son. Not an hour has passed and you have already had the mercy of four mortals at your whim my quite an admirable start. Not continent annihilation in my youth but for an 8-year-old it is an admirable start. But I digress..." Shendu chuckled not sinister or malicious amusement but a warmth enjoyment. "It would appear that your assumptions were also correct This Dumbledore has indeed placed multiple mental layers of defence on the wretched hags mind. Unfortunately, you are untrained as of yet in Mind Arts or what Wizards refer to as Legilimancy. Unfortunately, the only way she can give us this information is for her to give us the information willingly also while we are on this subject as much as I prefer you being your own person Luse the wizarding fools will not be completely blind to your overuse of "accidental magic" they will begin to believe this done intentionally."

Luse begrudgingly nodded his head. It is possible his control over dark magic might have left him slightly overconfident in his own abilities, neither the less he did need to get the information from Figg somehow.

"Perhaps a slightly more...primitive approach I believe I used a few of methods from one of the homosapians he commited execution in ancient Persia...I believe you would refer to their methods were quite entertaining" Shendu hissed amusedly.

If one looked really hard one might see a slice of the devil behind the mischievous glint.

"What did you have in mind..."

Turning on his heel he came around waling to the back of Mrs Figg he lowered her down low enough to reach her earlobe.

"Tell me something dear Mrs Figg" Luse practically sang the smile he presented she could practically hear from behind her. "Have you ever heard of Scaphism."

It was quite a good idea to have the entire house covered in a Silencing Charm otherwise the residents Privet Drive might have jumped at the bloody murder of banshee screams from the mad cat lady next door. Luse Guizu is formally known to the world as Harry James Potter walked outside with a spring in his step. Nobody has ever interacted with the barmy cat lady before and should Dumbledore attempt to contact her he would already be out of the manipulating old fools clutches. He took one last look at Arabella her entire body had apparently seemed to melt and concrete itself into her living room floor, the only remainder being her head which was now secreted in catnip and honeysuckle. He could faintly hear her cries of sheer agony as her beloved cats started to claw and bite the tasty treat shaped like a humans head. Regrettably, he had not been able to retrieve any information from her without triggering the mental wards inside her mind, she could only tell him what he wanted to know willingly. Maybe a day stuck as a kitties chew toy might loosen her lips...if of course she still has them.

Luse's eyes took in the radiance of the Sun on a Saturday morning, indeed his Sorceror family had much to teach him.

oOo

Goodbye and hope to see you all soon my little minions.

JUDGE


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unbounded

oOo

After the postponed torture of one Arabella Figg and the hostage-taking of the Dursleys, it wasn't too long before he decided that he would need a plan. He popped back inside of his relatives home flashing a cheeky grin their way from his still petrified Aunt to the dark shade of purple of furious uncles face presented. The two were still restrained by his new magic all the while giggling soundlessly.

Hed have to speculate his torture plans for them later, right now he had to focus on his work for now. After the Shadowkhan helped him a helping hand onto the kitchen counter (he forgot how small and scrawny he used to be it was really embarrassing) he pocketed Vernon's wallet along with talking a large green hoodie from his cousin's room. He paid no attention to the baby whale that was roughly pinned to the ground and severely gagged, it seemed that even beings of pure darkness couldn't withstand his verbal tantrum. After sarcastically calling his hostages he slammed to front door shut the second time that day intending on his third to be the very last time.

One of his newly found uncles he believed he was called Tso Lan had explained to him that his magical core contained multiple numbers of blocks on his magic making it almost near impossible for him to have access to his newly granted powers. There had to be a way for him to remove these blocks inside of himself without Dumbledore interfering, people that could help him that were loyal to nobody but their own cause.

Then it clicked in his head.

Gringotts.

Bill Weasley had told him that he used to work alongside the goblins as a Curse-breaker. If the blocks were indeed interfering with his magic then they would be clarified as parasites feasting on his own lifeforce, it wasn't very different from the Horcrux in his forehead. Luse growled walking stiffly to Magnolia Crescent not noticing his feet that imprinted fire scorched burns on the ground where he paced. His plan was clear; he needed to make his way to Diagon Ally and make destroy the blocks. He didn't worry too much about Dumbledore finding suspecting him of his travel there. As far as he was concerned nothing had changed with the abused future golden boy.

This timeline would not be the same. He swore to be a grander epitome of malice then even Voldemort could not even comprehend.

Now his only problematic thoughts were how to arrive there, he could use the Knight Bus but he couldn't risk stan recognising him in the third year. He could try apparate but he didn't know if the physical body he had now was even capable of that feat without splinching. Best to play it safe.

Bending low to the ground Lue pressed his hands against to the cold stone pathway while invoking his inner darkness. At once seven sets of circles blobs of black circles him before rising and the moulds became Shadowkhan They stared down at Luse momentarily before all of them sunk down to the ground on one knee heads dipped in signs of respect and awaiting his oncoming orders. Luse grinned, It seemed that the Shadowkhan were becoming easier and easier to command the more he acted upon his own vendettas.

"There is also one more thing I should mention Luse. The Fire Demons voice murmured kindly." The Shadowkhan are only able to transport you to places you have been before, yet as a...what was it mortals called it "silver lining" they contain a near enough non-existent energy source connected to the Shadowrealms nexus. In other worlds..."

Luse smiled. "It means that despite the body I hold now along with the trace still active on me that I may use the Shadowkhan to my heart's content along with the ability to Shadow Travel. I've been thinking of using the Goblins to help me destroy the blocks on my magical core they should be able to have them removed through their own unique magic." Luse remembered that Goblin magic was different from a human.

Now it was Shendus turn to chuckle. "Essentially so yes. Also, these Goblins are secretly very acquainted with our kind it might have been due to our battle born ways. They were truly a formidable force and proud to be called equals unfortunately because of the Wizards ministry and the peace treaty they were forced to hang their prided weapons to age and wither."

The reaction from Luse was a mild eyebrow raise and a slacked jaw. He knew that the Goblins were a proud race, there were relationships with Wizards were rocky at best. They did have so much dislike for each other that much had been obvious it showed as they had been rather neutral in the war with Voldemort. If it wasn't for the Ministry and their heavily biased laws in their little world of false diplomacy the wizarding world would be a grander place. He'd need to change that.

And he had most definitely had not forgotten Griphook leaving him in Lestrange's vault.

After verifying he was alone on the deserted streets his companions opened a portal of pitch black into the ground, his thoughts of the location morphing into Diagon Ally. He silently bid a farewell to his father after closing his mental connection. He motioned the standby Shadowkhan that before arriving he would need something to cover his appearance. After a few moments, his shadow warriors seemed to melt to liquid vapour before encasing Luse from the feet to the head in a cocoon of mist. When the fog subsided Luse stood draped in what appeared to be a long stormy grey cloak nearly touching the ground. It covered nearly any form of skin including the face to which was shrouded in black. Satisfied Luse stepped into the portal descending into the ground promptly vanishing from dull mortal eyes.

After cutting off his connection to his son Shendu spirit form awakened back inside of the Netherworld back to his brothers and sisters. He had been quite surprised by their aspects of the child and how they had accepted him so easily. It was then morphed into shellshock when they had accepted his oath to one day free them and in turn, they would teach him their most noble attributes of nature. Their race was bare to extinct most having been destroyed by the disgusting humans and their bigoted ways, it wasn't that he was angry because his own demons were slain but it was the fact that the humans in blind arrogance had brought upon themselves destruction and famine.

There would come a new stronger evil one that was not governed by others choices only those of his own accord. It would be in the form of Luse Guizu.

Evil could be defined by most as a malevolent and sickening force. An individual who has done no wrong and sinful deed in their lives can boast they are a pure spirit but this is the greatest sin they could ever act upon. The capability to be evil dwelled in the hearts of many good people as did the hearts of those that follow the rocky road of evil.

Just arriving at his siblings had apparently waited in their own respective...rock pillars... space and time inside of the netherworld worked differently here as neither existed.

"Ah, I see that our darling brother Shendus is back." Xiao Lung exclaimed, "I happen to like the child Shendu he is quite the spitting image of you were as a fletching."

Hsi Wu sniggered. "I believe that we're all being a little modest for our new brother in arms Xiao Fung, why I don't believe I have ever recalled a time that someone demon or otherwise had the gall to speak to sister Bai Tza." Hsi Wu laughed tauntingly in the air ignoring the glaring daggers at her younger brother. Apart from that, she remained silent.

"Indeed I sense his own power from him in that brief outburst. That young man possesses a warriors spirit. I would very much look forward to a better sparring partner than the flying gremlin." Tchang Zu cackled madly this time it was the Sky Demon to glare all the while the former queen of Atlantis smirked in mocking satisfaction.

Shendu dipped his head in gratitude. "Indeed my son is indeed a mighty force to be reckoned with. but I must also advise each of you that the child is still a child, his development and progress shall rely heavily upon his kin; us. Tso Lan, you have been rather quite brother any lingering thoughts."

Tso Lan who had been contemplating with his eyes closed "sitting" on the air crosslegged sparked to life at being addressed. "That I do Shendu. I secretly peered inside of the boy's mind and magical core, what I found was very...disturbing."

"Enough with your cryptics Tso Lan and spit it out." snapped Bai Tza, her tail swished around madly in the process breaking a passing by a boulder.

Tso Lan appearing to ignore his sister's own temper tantrum of his sister mused his thoughts. "The one known as Luse Guizu deep down has the pride, nobility and evil cunning of any Demon Sorceror. He indeed was truthful about breaking us all out," explained Tso Lan before he broke out into hysterical laughter.

As the eldest demon of the pack, the most the most controlled in both the emotional and mental state. Tso Lan the vindictively cunning and blackhearted Moon Demon exposed his laughter that would rattle the bones of a Dementor.

"And he will plan will make sure that our return to the mortal coil shall be a most permanent one."

"That's not possible," explained Po Kong who had been leaning against a surprisingly much bigger slab of stone. "Even if he made good on his promise and was able to free all of us from this chainless prison there is always the chance we can be sent back there. In case you might have forgotten Jackie Chan and the Ch Wizard had made sure of that"

"...Not unless there is no prison to send us back to sister. Luse Guizu has the power to see to that with he demonic attribute he possesses."

Silence again reigned over the tribe of ancient demons each contemplating the wording, each was broken out of their stupor by the colossal destruction of earth.

"IMPOSSIBLE. ARE YOU INSINUATING THAT THE EIGHTH HAS THE CAPABILITY TO DESTROY AN ENTIRE DIMENSION" bellowed Dai Gui. This could be classed as the most unsurprising reaction, Demons were proud races and their own individual attributes assigned to nature was to be classed on par and equal. Raising his kimono sleeve to wipe away invisible spit from his face Tso Lan continued.

"Yes, Brother Dai Gui it is possible. At this point, there is only a splinter of his true power but even this much is enough could wipe out a small army, this also counts along with his small body and blocks. I for one can't wait to see our young nephews exploits."

Shendu stared blankly at Tso Lan with apprehension. " What was the power you saw in the boy brother"

Tso Lan muttered only one word barely heard in the void.

"Nothingness"

Sunlight gleamed over the secret shopping district of Diagon Alley in the Wizarding World. The people bustled from store to store children attempting to sneak away from distracted parents to gaze at the latest racing brooms in glass cases and old acquaintances mesmerised in previous tales of youth catching up on current lifestyles. Nobody seemed to notice the heavily cloaked figure slowly striding through the cobbled street towards the snowy white building of the wizarding bank Gringotts. Stopping only briefly to the plague emblazed on the side of the doors.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure there that was never your

Theif you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Finding more than treasure indeed," spoke Luse to himself before entering Gringotts and waiting patiently in the nearest line. When it was his time he reached the counter the goblin behind it who appeared to be writing something in a large tome.

"Your name wizard and be quick about it." snarled the goblin without even lifting his head from his writing. Leaning forward so only the teller could hear. "Luse Guizu formally is known to the world as Harry James Potter. I wish an audience with your leader Lord Ragnok" murmured Luse softly. The goblin rose his head to look at the child so fast it was an amazement that his head hadn't short off. "Very well Mr Guizu I shall request an audience with our leader one moment please." The teller existed his chair and quickly dashed through a nearby door, after a few minutes of wait the goblin appeared once more.

"Your request has been notified and granted Mr Guizu. If you will follow me I shall escort you to the head office." The goblin bowed so deeply that his pointy nose nearly reached the floor. Dipping his head in gratitude Luse proceeded walked I stride behind the counter and attending with his guide, the hallway they entered through the door was long but he could make out a pair of heavy looking oak doors behind which resided the head and leader of the goblin nation Ragnok.

"Thank you for your cooperation. May I ask your name, sir." Luse asked kindly. The goblin was startled by this gazing back at the child in bare comical shock. Wizards never addressed goblins by anything except equals, clearly, this boy was different.

"But of course young man my name is Rockheart to my people. You may call me by this if you wish"

"But of course Bearclaw, In return I ask you to call me Luse"

When the two reached the large doors towering over them he thanked and bid Bearclaw goodbye before knocking twice, only a few seconds was a thundering voice.

"Enter"

Ragnoks office was vastly lined with an enormous dark red mahogany desk taking up much of the space its contents resided with piles of folders, paperwork and other random items. The walls were lined with weapons such as swords, bows and awes. Behind a set of greying manuscripts was what he assumed to be Lord Ragnok.

"Please be seated Mr Guizu and it's perfectly safe to remove that hood" gruffed Ragnok. Doing as instructed Luse dropped his hood from his face, the dark veil immediately erased from his face.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me today Lord Ragnok, may your money flow like the ocean. I am meeting with you today on important matters regarding my inheritance."

Ragnok smiled not a grimacing smirk and snark, he was very impressed by the child's direct and polite approach. "Thank you Mr Guizu and may the heads of your enemies fall to your feet" began Ragnok as he bet don't rummaging around for something behind his desk, finding what he was looking for hr brought upon his desk what appeared to be a plain looking stone and a sharp looking knife both were inscribed with Norse and Celtic Runes inscribed. "Simply prick your palm and place it upon the centre of the stone. Your hand will heal afterwards."

Taking the knife Luse cut his right hand open placing it upon the stone feeling his own blood dribbling out drenching the runes until they started to glow emerald green. With a firm nod from Ragnok, he retreated his hand back smirking at his wound which started healing itself without so much as a scar.

The stone still glowing began to emit a sickly looking mist until the gas convulsed and shifted forming into words. Luse peered at the words for a better look:

Blood Test of Luse Guizu (falsely proclaimed as Harry James Poter)

Blood Parents:

Father: Shendu Noble Dragon and Demon Sorcerer of Fire

Mother: Lilly Evans

Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (Illegal)

Guardians of the user in the following order:

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Family of Greengrass

Family of Longbottom

Family of Bones

Family of Lovegood

Family of Delecour

Family of Li

Powers and Abilities:

Omnivoice (BLOCKED)

Wandless Magic (BLOCKED)

Animagus (BLOCKED)

Mage Sight (BLOCKED)

Occulemency and Legillimancy Master (BLOCKED)

Metamorphmagus (BLOCKED)

Demonic Attribute: Nothingness Manipulation

Partial Abilities granted by the following:

Shendu (Fire Elemental)

Xiao Fung (Air Elemental)

Tso Lan (Gravity Manipulation)

Bai Tsa (Water Elemental)

Hsi Wu (Flight)

Dai Gui (Earth Elemental)

Po Kong (Near Physical Invulnerability)

Tchang Zu (Thunder Control)

Titles:

Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (willingly given by unrelated member James Charlus Potter.)

Heir of Ancient of House of Black (willingly given by unrelated member Sirius Black.)

Heir of Ancient and Noble Houses of the following by bloodline:

Peverall

Le Fay

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Other Titles:

Master of Death

The successor of the Eight Demon Sorcerors.

Male Counterpart and Successor of Tarakudo

Marriage Contracts and Betrothals:

Daphne Greengrass

Astoria Greengrass

Fleur Delacour

Gabriella Delecour

Susan Bones

Luna Lovegood

Su Li

Negative Influences Detected:

Weak Compulsions of Obedience directed to the following in chronological order:

Vernon Dursley

Petunia Dursley

Dudley Dursley

Major Potions affecting the following:

Body Growth

Magical Core Bindings

Eyesight

Frail Skin

Suppressed detection of Horcrux

Reckless, Antisocial, Angry and depression behaviour.

Compulsions of Hate towards:

Slytherin House

Malfoy Family

Lord Voldemort (Tom Marvollo Riddle)

Severus Snape

Loyalty Potions keyed towards the following:

Albus Dumbledore

Ron Weasley

Percy Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Hermione Granger

Illegal Marriage Contract keyed to Ginerva Molly Weasley (signed by Magical Guardian)

WARNING SHOULD ALL MAGICAL BLOCKS, POTIONS AND MARRIAGE CONTRACTS LAST TOO LONG THIS SHALL BECOME PERMANENT.

Ragnok whether it was due to his small size or his natural reflexes of a warrior only narrowly evaded the stream of azure blue flames that streaked through his office walls reducing the ugly painting donated to him by Cornelius Fudge to be nothing but smouldering cinders. It would not be missed by anybody.

Glancing back to his client he could make out the weakening wisps from the corners of the child's mouth. Drawn back to the reality of the situation Luse took a few calming breaths after dawning a resentful and bashful look.

"That was greatly uncalled for on my part Lord Ragnok, I am afraid these...gifts...I received have left me little time to control them on the more emotional scale. Please accept my greatest apologies upon my family name, also I'm sorry about your painting." Luse spoke while bowing his head in shame.

Ragnok stared dumb folded in disbelief before the fire spitter before adorning a twisted grin before barking into laughter while calming his nerves and adjusting himself back into his chair (miraculously surviving the mini-blaze) before glaring at the results. Albus Dumbledore the self-proclaimed "leader of the light" had betrayed his people and stole from the hands of an orphan, goblin or wizard this was a deplorable crime. There was also the matter of this Weasley family, along with the betrayal of one of his kind; that would be dealt with most...diligently. Justice would be served.

"There is no cause for alarm Mr Guizu only Morgana knows how long I've been trying to rid myself of that disgusting painting for years now. Just try not to make it a habit of combusting myself or others into ash eh chuckled Ragnok flashing a toothy grin.

Luse nodded. He could do nothing but stare blankly at the blood test results still displayed in the air. Everything. EVERYTHING was planned by that manipulating old fool probably before he was even born, stealing his money, robbing him of his inheritance and powers. Even when the old man kicked the bucket he could still control him on the other side. This was worse than he could have imagined, things would be different.

"Lord Ragnok another reason I requested an audience is a favour from your noble people's skills. It is common knowledge that the Goblin Nation prides itself on Curse Breaking. As proof from the blood test results, I am invoking an immediate removal of these blocks on my magical core. Normally this would have to be agreed upon by my self-magical guardian." Luse sneered the name all the while his eyes flashed dangerous gold. "Therefore I again humbly ask the assistance of you to remove these curses, you will, of course, be rewarded for this endeavour. Will you accept." Luse expressed while standing from his seat and bowed. In the previous timeline before he "died" he had secretly begun studying about the wizarding world and its history including the proper mannerism and social standing when addressing people of nobility or high authority.

Ragnok raised a bushy eyebrow in mock amusement " My Lord your family has stood with Gringotts since the day this very building was constructed. As the last Heir to your family or "families" legacy, the saviour of not just the wizarding world but also to our kind it would be an honour and a privilege." explained Ragnok leaning across his desk extending his bony hand halfway. " And it has been many years since I have had the pleasure to meet a Demon Sorceror."

Uplifting himself from bowing Lise extended his own hand grasping Ragnoks in a firm shake. A flash of adamant light glowed briefly before disappearing as soon as it appeared. Before Luse could ask for an explanation Ragnok had already lifted himself from his seat before striding to a wall on his left the only part which was spare of weapons and bookcases only presenting an unknown rune. Ragnok placed his hand upon it before muttering under his breath in a language that he couldn't place, it was probably spoken in Gobbledygook the native language of Goblins.

At first, there was nothing until the wall suddenly began to compress into itself as though melting into nothing revealing a rocky looking cavern completely out of place to the neatly organised office. Ragnarok once the path was shown stepped aside while gesturing to their obvious destination.

"After you young man."

The hallway could only be described as jagged and rocky as though trekking through a small pathway obviously designed for the Goblins instead of human beings. The pathway the two travelled through was dank and deeply dark the only source of light emitting from the still aglow lamps from Ragnoks office which began to stretch thinner and thinner the deeper they got.

Reaching the end of the hallway they were both greeted by a wide open area at the side was a flight of unsteady stairs, taking care not to fall they descended downwards. Luse managed to catch a few glimpses in awe at the room while keeping his footing.

The floor and ceiling were both connected by surround pillars all forming into a circle, getting a better look in the circle of pillars was a single stone slab which inscribed perfectly inside the area was numerous amounts of complicated and complex looking runes and incantations. He had to admit when it came to magic the Goblins were ready for almost every scenario. Upon closer inspection he could see that the stone slab was obviously for the patient; him which was slowly pulsing a stale grey light.

"Alright then Mr Guizu if you would please undress we shall begin the cleansing process," Ragnok spoke nonchalantly.

Luse spun around on his feel his face heating up in embarrassment his face flushing red giving any indication. "W-What"

Ragnok sighed deeply massaging his forehead in mocking expression. "In order for the process to work, you will need to remove your clothing. It would make no difference, to remove your blocks your magical core shall be activated and forced to grow bigger in order to dominate them which in turn shall disintegrate any outside bearings; like your clothing. Besides we used to hunt kill and ravish humans in our times of war, there is literally nothing I haven't seen that shall surprise me about our anatomy. After all the body is nothing to be ashamed of right"

Understanding yet still irritated about the situation Luse started shrugging off his cloak along with Dudley's old hand me down clothing which without the use of the double knotted belt practically fell off his frame. Stepping cautiously to the slab and sitting down the cool rock was surprisingly inviting until he allowed himself to lay down completely on his back. Closing his eyes he braced the inevitable.

Flickers of turquoise blue made its way to the shadows of his closed eyes while he could feel his magical core beginning to react slowly heating up from the crackles of sparks until forming a small ember. The core expanded itself by each second getting bigger and larger.

Soon the core stopped slowing down meeting interference with what felt like ropes which painfully caused it to reel backwards. This must have been the blocks placed on him, the small heat in his body never stopped however instead evolving to a nearly unbearable flame forcibly pushing back the chains until one by one they started to give way.

Eventually, the last chain was removed and Luse managed to keep his breathing under control and regulated. Until he slipped out a scream from the now a raving hellfire now practically encasing his whole body. His screams were ignored to the whole cavern with the exception of Ragnok who was leaning against one of the pillars watching Luse with steel grey eyes filled with sadness.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG" bellowed Luse letting out another torrent of azure blue fire. each burst getting closer and closer to the roof. Eventually, the flames met its target incinerating the stone leaving only smoke.

Luse only stopped screaming when his voice cut out from being raw and dry. That didn't stop him from thrashing around his hands pounding into the ground leaving tiny craters from his forces, the air seemed to get denser and more ominous, crackles on Luse's skin skirting around him like a snake before lashing out in random directions. He could feel his hair beginning to grow the ends reaching his glistening back it became shaggier it morphed from inky black into snowy white starting from the roots and tracing to the end, eyes of Avada Kedavra green were drained of colour and reshaped to become glowing halcyon. The snake-like electricity now escalated into lightning bolts struck out further decimating the walls of the cave and standing pillars. Ragnok once again narrowly dodging the accidental onslaught of his client.

Luse started struggling again his screams becoming deeper and more inhuman, his magic inside of him beginning to fight against the Horcrux inside of his scar which started bleeding profusely. He turned himself onto his stomach the hellish flames now centred to his back as though it was trying to break something out of its containment.

He needed something to keep him down.

"Nrrg...SHADOWKHAN..."

At once the seven ninjas arrived at their master's side, mentally hearing his request they each pinned him down from his shins, shoulders and wrists. From a skyward position they each kept the space away from his back leaving no blockage. Bleeding started from the side of his spin until his bone started shifting relocating themselves to fit in a brand new appendage.

The blood-curdling scream echoed through the caves through the hallways nearly breaching to the lobby of Gringotts.

WHOOSH

His pain in his back disappeared instead emerged back again to just at the top of his rear propelling the same pain his own magic somehow creating new bones and muscles for another appendage, the Shadowkhan ever loyal still held him down yet more gently than last time. The pain was shorter and returned automatically towards his scar.

The blood seeping from the scar, he could feel the oozing hot liquid running down between his nose and left eye reaching to his chin until finally plunging to the ground. It was then that an insidious mist elevated itself from Luse's skull it cringed at its own exposed form withering and attacking the air until it forms diminished piece by piece until the unimportance of air was left.

It was only then when the former gheist of Voldemort died out that Luse slumped to a heavy heap on the ground, completely exhausted in both the physical and magical terms his eyes dropped to a close rendering him unconscious. The Tarakudo tattoo on his hand still bloomed in radiance lighting up the ritual chamber with its ruby red luminous function. Shadowkhan circled around their master in a circle devoted to protecting him until he awakened to his new appearance.

The first step to his conquest was complete.

oOo

Goodbye, for now, my little minions

Judge


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Destruction of Privet Drive

oOo

Three days

It was three days subdued in a magical comatose of sleep until Luse awoke his body grumbling slightly in mock protest. His new adorned features remained silent, only croaking to their wistful birth.

Shadowed blurry eyes scanned what they could of his surroundings indicating plainly that he was still inside the ritual chamber underground of Gringotts. Tall figures who he easily identified as the Shadowkhan were stationed stoically around him on all sides, he wondered on how long he had been standing there, it gave him a warmth that even soulless shadow puppets like them had so much loyalty and servitude. Much more than any of his "best friends" had ever contributed.

Realising their master had arisen the Shadowkhan gently lifted him to sit on the edge of the stone slab, he could still feel the cold temperature yet just barely the raging inferno of a fire in his chest quickly negated any chills. With a forced topple he stood on his legs waving his hand to the Shadowkhan dismissing them into decaying smoke.

Even though he couldn't see himself he could feel the changes on his body. While asleep he had no nightmares whatsoever just the sweet feelings and joy from the girls he had seen on his time travel trip. It had already identified the faces of the girls he had been holding had with before as Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. While most of the Slytherins had been locked away from joining Voldemort in the Final Battle, they had been a neutral pureblooded family even that of a Noble and Most Ancient House they had never sided with anybody and had entirely stayed out of the war. Despite this title, they had no motives to join either the Dumbledore or Voldemort and had remained inactive. If things went differently, he would have chosen the same and let the two sides kill each other.

Still, he couldn't remember the name of the black haired amber eyed girl...

Mentally slapping himself out of his thoughts Luse closed his eyes reviewing the condition of his magical core, the results nearly made him gasp. His core previously had been something that could fit inside his chest snugly. Now it towered over an average adult the size of Hagrids half brother Grawp in an astral form. The combination of Dumbledores bindings and Voldemort parasitic Horcrux had done more damage than anybody could guess. Luse scowled menacingly staring back his core as it pounded like heartbeat pulsing waves of golden sparks.

He could feel his own magic fueling to blood in his veins it seemingly becoming second nature to call upon it as his core responded without being sluggish and weak to overuse.

"Finally awake are we Mr Guizu."

Luse's eyes darted to the shadows of the catacombs taking a mental note his sense much like his vision was augmented tenfold enabling his vision to pierce shadows. The outline of Ragnok stood there unfazed by his client's additional changes simply leaning casually against a broken pillar clutching in both hands Luse's grey cloak neatly folded under one arm.

"The wards inside of my office had informed me of you retiring to the Land of the Living" Ragnok explained nonchalantly approaching Luse while rummaging for something inside his coat pocket. Eventually, when Ragnok reached Luse, he pulled out what appeared to be a shrunken mirror proceeding to prop it vertically on the side of the ritual stone. Waving his hand the mirror enlarged itself into a full body reflection.

Turning to Luse, he bore that same devilish smile. "Before we begin the rest of our business I believe that you should see the changes that your kind has robbed you of," Ragnok said sneering at the mere image of the certain Headmaster. Luse stood before the mirror, if his core had managed to shock him then this left him utterly shell-shocked.

Completely ignoring his gaunt figure most people would compliment on his semblance of his parents such as his emerald green eyes from his mother and jet black messy hair from his apparently fake father. If they were not busily goggling at his cursed scar of course. He has always hated that mark because of it; he had never been able to be his person constantly reminded of his dead parents. Or I suppose he should be just to Lily since considering the discovery of Shendu.

Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived had never been who he was, it was the amalgamation of lies, control very and wretched moulding to be a grand saviour and puppet. The person in this mirror was his true self.

The most noticeable feature was that he was much taller than the average 8 year old yet not thin and lanky like a certain weasel. This body held zero body fat-toned instead with a recognisable amount of muscle. Scar and gash's from his childhood were erased leaving behind a near perfect unblemished even his lightning bolt was none existent, sickly white skin now tanned healthy like he had been spending time abroad. His hair and eyes were introverted to what they used to be. Chalkboard black hair now shimmered snowy white very shaggy and long-reaching his back cascading slightly over his much mature and sculptured face. They could not hide his eyes, once remarked to be green as the Killing Curse was changed sinister sunny gold illuminating the dark cavern.

Appendages behind him struck him as the most problematic in cases of moving around freely. A set of four thin bat wings formed into a type of "X" formation if it wasn't for the automatic lights from the chamber and their new feeling integrated into his bones Luse would have mistaken them as part of the overwhealming darkness. He could see that they were drenched in dry blood, that must have been the intense pain he felt erupting from inside him. Luse smirked pleased with the adaption; he had always felt at peace flying no he could do it without a broom. Shifting his gaze, he examined his other features.

He might have nearly missed them but atop of his head were a set of curved devilish horns. Although they were small Luse had a feeling that they would grow more prominent in later years. He reached up a curious hand inspecting them. Whatever they were made from was an extremely durable material. Lastly behind him swishing back and forth was a prehensile tail matching the colour of his wings. The tip adorned a heart-shaped design Luse tugged the tail yelping in surprise at the sharp pain and earning a rare laugh from Ragnok.

"May we step back inside and discuss the remainder of our business young man. Your Lordships await."

Back inside of the office, Luse sat in the seat opposite to the Goblin leader fidgeting slightly to get adjusted to his new changes he had discovered that his new wings were able to retract themselves back into his back and the tail automatically wrapped itself like a snake around his waist. The horns on the other wand were stuck there in plain view unless he provided a glamour charm, the changes had made it feel so...natural or familiar to describe them best as though his previous form was some lanky mirage to what he was feeling now.

Ragnok waddled to the office wall which wasn't covered in inches of medieval weaponry waving his hands over them as though closing a metal gate. The wall shimmered and seemingly melted until Ragnok pulled from inside a metal case which he propped onto his desk. It seemed reasonably ordinary much like a Muggle security box the only difference being there was a hand depression in the centre with a noticeable needle on the thumb area. Taking the hint, Luse placed his hand on the cool, not even noticing he had been cut until dark crimson soaked box. It started clicking gears from sequence to sequence until a small click resonated and the lid shot wide open.

Sceptically Luse started to rummage through the vast collection of documents stating the usual proof that he was the last of his bloodline and his rights to his inheritance. While continuing his plundering, he noticed that all the letters spoke to him in the manner of wizarding etique never mentioning once his upbringing of a Muggle and how to adapt to this new world. This meant that he was never expected to go the Dursley at all. Shrugging away his remainder to slaughter the sweet loving fool he came across what he was looking for.

The items had been buried at the bottom of the case sealed inside of a moleskin pouch with runes to protect them from any foolhardy thieves. Opening them hesitantly making sure to separate them from the abundance of papers he found a total of three rings and an amulet all attached to a silver chain which levitated themselves in front of him.

The amulet itself was decorated handsomely in gold matching his eyes the exterior decoration features were tiny statues of a lion, eagle, badger and a snake all cornering four sparkling gems each closest to their respective colours. This must be the proof of his bloodline to the three founders. He knew that Voldemort or Tom Riddle at the time had been the last bloodline to Salazar Slytherin when he was a child he had managed to steal one Dudley's books that he knew would never go unnoticed by the blubbering piece of lard. In ancient times if a person had led to death another in something like a duel or a war then the titles, possessions or even lands were rewarded as a sign of their glory. When "Harry Potter" had defeated the Dark Lord and managed to send him packing it might have allowed him to be the heir to Slytherin.

The rings themselves were multiple colours what he guessed resembled the Houses history. The first ring was mahogany red with the words "Brave men rejoice in adversity" were engraved around edges. An emblem in the centre showed a Hippogriff in midflight with what looked like a sword pierced through its beak. The Potter Heir ring

The second ring was midnight black, Luse could practically smell a tiny sliver of dark magic trickling from it. The emblem in the centre showed the face of a Grimm with a semi moon hanging over it. The Black family Heir ring.

The last ring was ivory opposite to the Black ring. It showed brightly in the light of Ragnoks office lamp. This centre simply showed what appeared to be angel wings with what looked like the Roman numeral for the number three. The last piece of evidence linking to the Peveralls.

"Lord Ragnok" Luse began slowly carefully forming his words. "Would it be possible for me to become eligible for the bloodline of Slytherin. You Know Who or Voldemort, as he is known to most, had been said to be descended from Salazar Slytherin, in wizarding critique I have read about if I defeated somebody like him through death would it be possible. And if I am illegible to be inherited how do I proceed with this.

Ragnok looked as though he was also contemplating deciding to take time piecing his own words information. "To inherit and state yourself as the Houses new master you must produce a magical statement that you are the new heir or Head. I would recommend that you begin with the Le Fay title." Ragnok told Luse. "I would like to mention that those related to Morgana le Fay was left with a brand to remind those of where their power stemmed from. As to your question regarding Slytherin I would request that you try claiming his title if it works then you will feel your magic linking to your core.

Luse nodded in understanding standing up raising his arm upwards. Usually, this would be done with a wand, but it should work all the same with his wandless magic.

"I Luse Guizu do hereby claim the title of Le Fay so mote it is."

It took a few seconds until he started to feel a warm feeling on the side of his neck, he placed a finger there tracing along the outlines until he confirmed that his skin had been burned away to reveal a type of tattoo. Heading to a small mirror on the wall he saw the emblem of the pentagram in the middle was what looked like a crow in flight although instead of being still the tattoo of the raven was moving its wings pecking away at the edges of the symbol.

"Remarkable work Mr Guizu you are the first wizard in at least a century to pull that off. If the oath had not accepted you it would have simply burned your corpse black."Ragnok chirped in distorted humour ignoring the gaping look from Luse "and also ruined my nice clean floor in the process, you may want to try the heir titles of Peverall Potter and Black in that order

Shaking his head in exasperation, Luse continued his oaths.

"I Luse Guizu do hereby claim myself Head of the Most Ancient and noble House of Peverall. I also claim myself heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Blck so mote it is."

The three rings glowed brightly before zooming around Luse's head the insignias dreamy eyes glaring at him. He could feel his magical core being examined and probed as though being searched for something. Eventually, the rings stopped and lined themselves in order midair. Luse plucked them from levitating and inserting each one on his finger. The Peverall ring was placed on his right hands pinky, the Black family on his ring finger and the Potter ring on his middle finger he was pleased to see they all accepted him without any problems even shrinking down to fit him.

Luse turned to Ragnok. "Since this is an Heirship I am guessing that I will eventually become the Head of them when I get to a certain age.

Ragnok nodded. "Indeed my lord. A witch or wizard who is aligned in a Noble house shall receive their Head title on their 15th birthday unless of course the current head wishes to postpone this or in a more negative sense is disowned. In that turn they would hand it down to the next oldest child."

Accepting this information, Luse turned to the amulet as he wrapped the chain around his neck and prepared for his final oath.

"I Luse Guizu do hereby lay my claim to the titles of Hogwarts Founders; Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff,Griffindor and Slytherin so mote it be."

Not so much of a blinding light but a tornado of a rainbow spectors exploded from the amulet wrapping itself around Luse causing Ragnok, and his desk was blown to the other side of the room a few metres away from the sheer force of magic. A canary badger, emerald snake, crimson lion and a cerulean eagle stalked around there would be master watching him silently and anticipating his move. Slowly the crouching Lion bowed its head leaning on its hind legs, the snake coiled around its master's right arm its gaze never leaving him while cushioning its head to rest on his shoulder, the badger sniffed around his legs before laying its head on one of his feet, and the eagle sat on his left shoulder. Hogwarts founders had found its new master.

Once the vortex has evaporated into nothing, Luse helped Ragnok back up and rearranging the desk chair and heartbeats to normal Ragnok extended his hand."I proudly name you by your title:"

Lord Luse LeFay Peverall Potter Black Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Guizu.

Luse could only blink. "Try writing that on somebody's coffee cup. Ragnok questioned him another raised eyebrow.

"Muggle thing" Luse supplied.

"Ah" was Ragnoks only response "In any case if you wish the name too long you would be allowed to take the four founders names and place them simply by the title of Hogwarts, or you may compress the names of your titles, history and ancestry into one account or another name such as Guizu. Since you are now of two heirships and a Head of a family you can claim your magnification early even of your current age. Your marriage proposals are open to you when you reach the age of at least thirteen and by signing here," Ragnok said sliding a document Luses way and placing down a quill "your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore will be revoked as your guardian, and any money he has withdrawn from your accounts shall be returned to you. If he does not possess the funds, we at Gringotts shall strip down his possession, assets and home to the last Knut.

It didn't take much to motivate the young Demon Sorceror. He scribbled down his new name faster than he thought he would and pushed it back.

"I would like it if I were to take the marriage proposals with me to educate myself on how to deal with other Noble houses in manners and introduction. There is also the matter of me inspecting my new faults although I would like to save this for a future vendetta. I thank you for your assistance Lord Ragnok may te heads of your enemies fall to your feet.

Ragnok smiled. "And may your money flow like wine Lord Guizu."

Luse Guizu stepped down the steps of Gringotts returning to the busy streets to start his shopping spree. The goblins had given him a Moleskin pouch which could give him any amont of money from his vaults even his books passed down from his familys connections it was attached to his belt which was warded with some anti-theft spells. He decided not to wear his hood and opened up his cloak a little showing off his amulet shining in the sunlight and his tanned chest. Some witches were watching him giggling behind their hands and averting his eyes. It was a little creepy considering that he was still eight years old.

The first thing that he would need was a functioning wand even if he could use wandless magic that was something he decided to keep in secret if he could help it. His choice to free Shendu and the other demons had not wavered he would make sure he was prepared for their arrival. There was a plan for a better world tinkering in his head. One that wasn't ruled by bigoted wizards, narrow mindset of Muggles and manipulating Headmasters. He would help the Demons remake this world. His feet continued to drag him until he stopped himself outside of Olivanders making him pause.

Ollivander was good friends with Dumbledore, and he knew would immediately reveal meeting him at his shop if he entered the man was very forebody and danced around the truth with the history behind the two cores tieing him to Voldemort. His Holly wand would be not good.

He didn't want to wound Voldemort he wanted to be the onslaught that animated every remnant of him from life. One down six more to go.

Ignoring the lovestruck views, he trekked through the archway that led him into the dark underbelly known as Knockturn Ally. Dubiously he walked through the narrow alleyway which was considered the haven of dark wizards and witches he lifted his magical core level to exert a controlled amount of his aura to warn the passersby not to try anything. He noticed that the scuffled rooftops above prevented any sunlight to touch the ground. Stepping over dribbling drunks passed out on the floor and sneering teeth he stood in front of Borgin and Burkes an antique shop that occasionally dabbled in items the Ministry would be interested in uncovering. Its windows were murky and disgusting covered in grime and dirt from poor maintenance or lack of customers unnerved Luse strode inside making sure the door closed behind him.

The top information broker to ever find was one Caractus Burke would easily tell him of any wandmakers in the area. Indulging himself, Luse stared at the Hand of Glory, a gnarled looking hand which he got his hand stuck in when he was twelve. The vanishing cabinet was propped up against the wall on the other side of the room clots of dirt and dust. Ignoring them he continued his exploration.

Nearly everything in the store seemed to vibrate with a black aura with flecks of purple. The Auras around him swamped his vision reaching to the roof convulsing on itself sickly. Luse realised that this must have been the use of his Mage Sight one of the abilities that were blocked before the ritual took place.

Mage Sight. The ability to see the auras of people and objects and look into their inner nature and phenomenon it could detect things even f they were sealed like tracking spells or Invisibility Cloaks even a ghosts illusions wouldn't work. Not only that but he could trace it to its caster the only downside, for now, is that he could determine what the colours meant like the colour or the size of the auras. He decided hed figure this out later with his "family".

There was some bustling from behind the counter and Luse came face to face with one disgruntled looking, Mr Burke, his oily hair was smeared his shoulders and neck. He wore a plain looking wizards robe hiding a waistcoat tattered looking trousers and dirty shoes. His teeth he was using for a snarl were yellowishly decorated by bits of food.

"What are you doing in my shop you little whelp. If you're here to start stealing then ill string ya by the fucking toes you hear." Burke snarled his hands slowly coiling around the battered-looking wad he had stashed inside of his belt. Luse didn't show much reaction, in all honesty, he was rather bored. The aura he saw was rather tiny when compared to the power of the books and artefacts around him Burkes ara was ashen black laced with dark green. It was possible that the aura size depended on the wizard or witches inner strength and magical core, if that were the case, then it would be a dead useful ability regarding who he came across.

"Speak to a Lord of an Ancient House like that again Burke, and I will reduce your establishment to the ground in cinders." Luse spat venomously lifting his hand to show him his heir and head titles his body started radiatign warning sparks. "Who knows I might add you to let the fire feast on your worthless carcass."

The reaction was spontaneous Burkes jaw slacked almost comically he stumbled hastily into the cabinet behind him which proceeded to fall over breaking apart jars which Luse could only think were dried pixie wings.

"M-M-My Lord I apologise for my b-behaviour. I was not aware somebody f your stature entered my business today." Burke stuttered before bowing his head and his hands which were withering nervously. Luse smiled dangerously. " There is no cause for alarm Mr Burke. Ill I ask is that you remember there is more than meets the eye in this world, by this I mean that you shouldn't let a person's age fool you. Perception can be quite a tricky mistress wouldn't you agree."

Burke nodded frantically. His oily hair was flapping foolishly with him.

"My only business with you Mr Burke is information about a wandmaker inside of Knockturn Ally. Know of any." Luse snapped emitting sparks of green lightning around After Burke managed to calm himself down his face scrunched up into concentration. It was apparently by the question he had no intention of going to Ollivanders. There was only one of wand maker here...

"I would greatly recommend Baileys, my Lord. It is the only other wand maker here in England unless you plan to travel outside the country most people do not attend it out of its popularity ratings." Burke mused scratching his chin "The store can be found right at the end of Knockturn."

Luse nodded his thanks before depositing a small pouch of money as a silent contribution. With a surge of his cloak, he departed raising his hood off his face which automatically cowled his face to lost abyss leaving the store and narrowly glancing back at Burke who was greedily scooping the pouch's contents with twinkling glee. Knockturn Ally was kind of like a rabbit hole the longe you descended the more whacky and bizarre it became until the impossible and unlogical became your standard bearings, the last store at the end was much shabbier than others its only detail standing out was the rapidly peeling letters that closely traced to BAILEYS WANDMAKERS in electric blue. Entering inside his nostrils were assaulted by a lingering scent of sulphur and polish.

Much like Ollivandersthe reception was bare of any wanting customers completely barren, behind the counter there were stacks of musty looking shelves jam-packed with wand cases and a door ajar the room beyond that containing what looked like a potions lab. The only living recipient was a young man behind the countertop his head perched in his arms snoring so loud it would have putten Ron Weasley and a mountain troll to shame.

"Parden me."

A disgruntled grunt was his response until the young man's head drifted lazily from his sleep his silver moon eyes connected with Luse's bright golden ones. The young man was dressed of an average built his hazel hair draping to his shoulders which was unkept a few tussles sticking out of place from the obvious bedhead. Surprising Luse was the fact this man was dressed in Muggle attire consisting of an Avenged Sevenfold Tshirt (Hail to the King) dark blue skinny jeans and converse. He greeted his customer with a giant goofy smile.

"Ah Mr Guizu it been a while I have been expecting you, sorry for dozing off my Lord but as you can see" the wand maker gestured comically around his store "the business has been rather slow and dull as of late."

Luse blinked. Did all wand makers have some hidden sixth sense as the identity of their customers? He jumped back as the wandmaker had erupted into a loud belly making a scuttle of dust bunnies float away from the unkept shelves, he quickly adjusted his unkept bedhead into a functioning ponytail and tore himself apart from his seat stepping onto the other side of the counter. It was here Luse was presented with a bow.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you, my Lord. My name is Daniel Alexander Bailey the grandson of the owner of Baileys Watermakers, we are not nearly as old or as revered as Ollivander of course but hey greatness from small beginnings right. Daniel smiled his moon eyes glinted in warm welcoming raising his hand to shake Luse did just thatDaniel clicked his fingers conjuring a set of chairs indicating for Luse to sit down.

"Now then I wish to conduct some delicate business with you Mr Bailey" Luse began uneasily. It wasn't surprising; he had never even heard of Bailey's wandmakers, he knew that by making this deal and changing his course of actions then it might not be correlated with the previous lifetime. Also in all the time, he had been in the presence of Daniel he had not been able to see his aura, even if he had been suppressing his magic he would have caught a slither of it peaking from his core.

Daniel smirked casually behind his arm resting on the countertop. "I'm assuming that would involve attaining a wand young man. And please call me Daniel my Lord it makes me feel as though I'm being scolded by a teacher."

Luse nodded somberly. "Ok, then Daniel then, by all means, please call me Luse I've not been a Lord for more than a day anyway.

Daniel had started rummaging noisily nonchalantly tossing wand cases behind him forming into a comically high pile. Meanwhile, a magical tape was taking in Luse's measurements analysing every part of him from hands, fingers, arm length and shoulder blades. After a few minutes it dropped to the ground. "Here we are. Cherry, 11 inches and Unicorn Hair. Rather unique for the practice of basic Light based spells."

Luse took the wand in his hands and channelling his magic into its core which resulted in several things. His magical essence reacted negatively to the foci lashing in anger proceeding in the wand shattering into a million pieces shooting the wooden shards in all directions breaking the store's windows even one which managed to find itself in Daniels right cheek. Still, the loopy wandmaker was smiling.

"It would seem, Luse, that your magical core cannot connect with any form of wand foci" murmmered Daniel nonchalantly fishing out the small stick of wood and healing his wound afterwards. "It would be in your best interest to try to connect with a staff as your core is far too large." Daniel strode into the backroom the various sounds of massive boxes dropping and being rummaged were heard.

After a few minutes the loony wandmaker made his way back placing on top of the counter what looked like as a long thin steel pole with a trail of runes along its side.

"The process is rather outdated but very simple. Like I said your core in any contact with a wand would cause it to explode and in the process attempt to damage beautifully crafted faced such as moi." Daniel pouted causing Luse to struggle to hold back a laugh. In any case, staff should be much better, all you need to do is smear your blood onto the runes, and it will craft itself into your ideal counterpart. It will take much longer than it usually does but it will be worth it, in the end, I assure you.

Daniel handed Luse a dagger which as the pole was also carved delicately with runes along the blade. "If you kindly would," Daniel said.

Nodding in his confirmation, Luse took the knife cutting open his palm and gripping his hand on one end of the pole vertically his blood was slowly but surely starting its descent until its contents dropped to the floor. The metal began to glow red until steam erupted by the end it was engulfed in wild ravaging flames causing the wandmaker to duck underneath the counter (anime style). At this point, the fire turned into Luse's azure blue until a dark smog clouded around it causing the light to suffocate and vanish. The soon to be staff stayed like that suspended in midair covered in unseeable fog.

Daniel jumping over his counter peered blankly at the smog in the middle of his room which now started to deposition into ebony crystal planted firmly in the ground. "The staff will take a few days for it to begin moulding after that it shall break apart and like a rose flourish," Daniel smirked knowingly. "When the staff is your nothing will be able to separate the two of you, nor can any other person even touch it without dear consequences. "

Luse nodded in understanding "I see thank you for your cooperation in this business, I also promise to pay for the repairing of your store. But Daniel gave another loud belly laugh frantically waving his hand dismissively.

"There's no need to bring financial aid into the young man, it been a little too long since I've helped make a magical staff. I must say I will see great things from you, oh and please give my best to your father Shendu and the other demon sorcerers."

Before Luse could form an explanation, his words drowned out by humourless laughter Daniel had already fallen blackout fast asleep in the same position he found him in. Respectfully taking his silence, he tore himself out of Daniel Wandmakers and conjured a portal to bring him back to

Daniel Alexander Bailey...Luna Lovegood would like him.

Appearing on the outskirts of Privet Drive he had utterly forgotten (probably on purpose) that he had left them to the mercy of the Shadowkhan, then there was Arabella who was still being nibbled by her feline companions. He decided hed attend her last after all she had been the one to leave her last.

Entering he could smell the foul stench of urine and a steely scent of blood mixed. Dudley was still laid on the floor his form twitching slightly with the force of the Shadowkhan in its same position pinning him down; there was a pool of puke around his mouth staining Petunias newly pruned carpet. His eyes were dull and dried naturally he had been crying for a while and got the point he was in a losing battle.

"Hey, there cousin how you are doing there" Luse sang crouching down to eye level. He made sure this pitiful baby wails insides were soiling his shoes. "You have caused me nothing but misery, scorn and torment for over a decade. Clicking his fingers, he made Dudlyes arms shrink in on itself until in a plume of smoke there where Dudley had been was a pig. A lovely treat he had to admit fo the Brazilian Boa Constrictor. Leaving the Dudley pig "hog-tied by his conjured ropes he walked into the kitchen the sight that awaited him pulsed his eyes with enormous delight.

Vernon Dursley the man that had treated lesser than a slave for a decade was nearly coated in blood, his face was ashen and sallow looking once expensive business suit now was reduced to tatters and rags not even fit for a house elf. It was clear that he had been struggling furiously as Luse knew he would have he was just too stubborn luckily the Shadowkhan were able to think for themselves even if they were puppets. Petunia Dursley hadn't suffered such a misfortunate punishment her arm was angled in an odd angle. It was visible from the cuts in her sides that the Shadowkhan had been treating the female mongrel in line. Once Vernon Dursley met, his piggy eyes met the menacing golden ones his snarles were ignited.

"BOY WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I SWEAR I WI-" Vernon began until he received a sharp jab in the gut by a Shadowkhan making him his soldiers that he had left behind on standby turned to Luses and bowed deeply in their master's return.

"None of you three shall be leaving alive for all the years of horror you have treated to be" Luse snarled swiftly clicking his fingers. Recieving his thoughts the Shadowkhan roughly grabbed Dudley by the scruff of his neck ignoring the weak violent lashings from Vernon or the banshee-like wails of Petunia. After tossing the Dursleys into a blubbering group he focuses his core into making a portal on their feet darkness started to swarm the kitchen floor, its large tendrils wrapped harshly around the Dursleys making it impossible for them to escape.

"To think my dear Aunt Petunia" Luse spat out furiously his eyes glinting in the smouldering darkness that had now molested the whole house in twilight "If all of this had been in reverse if it had been Dudley that had been orphaned and sent onto my mothers doorstep do you really believe she would have treated him with such malice and torment." Receiving no answer than a strangled glare he knew that they regretted nothing of their actions. This was fine it means that their fate he laid out for them would give him no worry of guilt or remorse.

Okay...he had been hoping it would work that way.

"Dad are you there," Luse thought using his core to make a connection to the Netherworld after a few seconds a scarlet thread merged into his, and the voice of Shend was heard.

"I am here Luse. I see that you have sent us guests no doubt these are the wretched relatives I've seen tormenting you." Shendu hissed menacingly at the last part "such fun we shall have you should also know that the concept of reality to mortals is different to them. Logical mirages such as time or death don't apply. You know what this means..."

Luse smirked a smile that could make the devil flee. "I can torture them all I like. I mean I am the Master of Death. Anyhow, I've got a spying cat women to check up on and ill be back in the Netherworld soon Dad make sure you go easy on them I want the first hit to be mine."

Shendu barked laughing in acceptance. "Very well child you may take your first blood. Your true family shall need to teach you all we can on Demonic heritage and customs in three years we shall with your consent mould you into a swift sword that slaughters your enemies."

Luse walked out of the kitchen of the Dursleys its walls floor and ceiling started to shake and rumble as though being rocked by a bloodthirsty beast; the walls began to blacken as azure blue flames licked and arose everywhere never touching Luse instead creating a safe passageway for him to leave. It continued to incinerate everything to the ground if the earthquake hadn't savoured its destructive let. Outside Luse could be seen strolling over to Mrs Figs ignoring the carnage and chaos of the neighbours running around for their soon existant order never once noticing the crippling wards around number fours house gleaming in the sunlight before disappearing just pushing it out of their mind as a trick of the light. Luse looked back at the carnage he had unleashed watching blankly as Number 4 Privet Drive was practically engulfed underground a few spits of fire spat until it was erased. Luse smirked.

Now he would never again have to look at that wretched place again.

oOo

See you soon my lovely minions

JUDGE


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Forces of Darkness

Chapter 9: Training

oOo

The Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was relaxing in his office popping lemon drops in his mouth like popcorn completely ignoring the stormy weather and foreboding dark clouds outside. Thunder and rain pelted to the ground like machine fire the weak assault of their onslaught bothering him in no way shape or form. It was only when one of the machines in his office that had stopped whirling and exploded that it grabbed his attention to reality.

Before he could respond another machine exploded into cinders forcing the old coot to form a shield then another and another until he was forced to flee from his room and have Fawkes teleport him to the Great Hall in its golden flames. After recovering from his shock, he formulated on what had happened. Harry Potter was missing.

Over the next couple of days, he had put schooling preparations in charge of Professor McGonagall who had been slightly reluctant but had compiled after seeing the Headmasters disappointed twinkling eyes. From there he had used begun his search after entering his office which had somehow been reduced to a swamp of odd parts of wizard machinery and paperwork he realised they were all destroyed; the brats location, health, tracker on his magical core and even his home had been entirely erased. He had tried the Point Me spell, but it only resulted in spinning endlessly around his hand, he had tried to use his core to connect with Harrys but when he decided it was like there was nothing there but a bone-chilling fog which rebuffed sending the manipulating old goat crashing into the wall with so much force it created a small crater. After a few minutes of silent debate, the choice was clear to conduct this the old-fashioned way.

He needed to find Harry Potter.

Fastening up a purple cloak Dumbledore apparated to Privet Drive only to gasp at the sheer force of madness that laid before him. Privet Drive has utterly demolished the houses were on fire, people were running in confused panic at the carnage and madness around them, and storm clouds sizzled with twisted rage above. The home of Number Four was gone no that wasn't right it didn't even exist anymore it was practically buried under heavy looking tombs of rock and concrete. Dumbledore tried to levitate the house from its grave but accepted a sort of invisible slash on his cheek making him bleed profusely his eyes lost of its twinkle caught the opposite residence of his spy Arabella Figg he strode forwards intending on bleeding the Squib dry of information It became apparent that the instant he got inside of the house the more a ghastly smell assaulted his nose until his eyes trapped upon a horror that would have made Death Eaters retch.

Arabella Figg or at least what was left of her was currently hanging in midair her body had numerous chunks of flesh removed dried blood woven over hollow eyes and pasty disgusting flesh. She was nearly bald tufts of hair ripped from her scalp the most easily spotted accomplishes were her cats that were busy playing tug of war with what Dumbledore could only think was here dribbling chin. Behind her written in blood stretched across the vast pictures of the once alive Figgs cats was what purely shook Dumbledore his core making him twitch violently

"GUESS WHO"

And right at the bottom of the words was a lightning bolt which was faintly smoking in the wall blue flames dripping on the floor melting away the at the furry carpet.

Luse, Shendu and the rest of the Demon Sorcerors were currently looking with great amusement at the befuddlement and confusion that was drowning the proclaimed "Greatest Wizard of the Century" through a conjured looking glass that could breach the Human Worlds plane. As he turned on his heel muttering words of delusion under his breath before apparating signalling the cue for the Demons including Luse to roar in loud laughter.

"Did you see the look on that billy goats face brother Dai" Tchang Zu shouted in uncontrollable humour nonchalantly creating lightning bolts that practically vaporised any poor rocks that had been in his vicinity. The other demons were luckily able to avoid them returning their counter with murderous glares. "I swear it is like the human race has forgotten to the onslaught."

Hsi Wu (who was lazily dodging the arcs thunderbolts) chuckled humourlessly nearly silenced in comparison at his older brothers boisterous attitude. "I am sure that most barely even remember our existence my dear brother Tchag Zu our last conquest did end about oh my - when had that been sister Po."

"About nine centuries ago" Po kong grunted rustily as she was currently resting atop of a slab the poor floating piece of earth barely containing her weight. Luse who had perched himself on the edge of a rock with his legs playfully dangling over the edge giggled silently thinking that the chairs that occupied his whale cousin for years were terrible.

Speaking of which...

In the distance of the "space", the Dursleys were all hunched together clutching on to one another in the void of space their bodies shivering from the humongous forms of demons around them. The rock they were standing upon was rather small especially for all three at once several pieces of rubble occasionally crumbling away. Vernon Dursleys famous tomato blemished face had vanished immediately replaced with a face white as satin sheets piggy eyes darting to the snarling faces of the creatures around him to the innocent smile of his freaky nephew. Petunia Dursley had her head bowed to the floor not once having it raised her usual "mightier than thou" attitude wiped away. Dudley just shivering furiously, tear stains streaked his fat cheeks and his blonde hair frazzled together the three broke whimpers that echoed around the Netherworld.

Shedu who had been coiled around his son's shoulders rose and drifted silently towards the Dursleys his eyes practically blazed in silent loathing. "So..."

Receiving nothing but silence Shendu continued his voice dripping sizzling venom from his enlarged fangs. "My son...my heir...a Demon Sorceror no less was stripped of knowledge of his inheritance, lineage and strength to be placed in the care of you mongrels. Now-

Birth must have granted the man-child called Vernon Dursley some godly new form of stupidity. "MONGROLS HOW DARE YOU YOU FILTHY CREATURES I BET YOUR ONE OF THOSE FREAKS ARNT YOU." Vernon bellowed his chest was wheezing and that ridiculous moustache slapping about uselessly.

Luse expected the demon sorcerers to be wild and tear them apart like savages, but their correct reaction shocked him a little. They laughed.

It started small at first the only one choosing to remain silent was Shendu whose ruby crusted eyes were for the first time shadowed over flecks of fire rapidly retreating. Each of them started a small chirp of a chuckle until they all burst into full-blown laughter igniting Tchang Zu once more. Po Kong laughed that her enormous belly ruptured on itself causing her boulder for a bed to crack weakly under the pressure, Hsi Wu was mid-air cackling madly even falling in a dramatic crash landing next to Luse gingerly leaning on him for support, not that Luse minded, of course, these people were his real family he had no reason to be afraid or nervous around any of them.

Xiao Fung huffed a massive amount of "hot air" disguised as a laugh, Tso Lan was silent, but they could tell he was laughing from the bug like rattling from his mouth. Bai Tza was one of the only two not laughing along with Dai Gui the both of them growling menacingly with bright ruby eyes.

The Dursleys were shivering from the frosty humour resonating around them their visible shivering crumbling more and more of the not so stable rock. After a while, it was Petunia that managed to find her voice before her stuttering husband she turned to her "nephew" his innocent smile met her weak glare and a quivering pointed finger.

"Boy you will release us from this freaky place and send us back, or I swear that you'll-" Petunias pathetic excuse of an order was cut off as in a blink her whole arm was incinerated by blue flames scorching the sleeves of her ugly floral dress and reducing her pale skin to smoky brown. Her banshee-like sequels were met with Vernon's roars of anger, Dudley's whimpers and the Demons continuous laughter. Only this time Shendu joined in returning to his place on Luses shoulders beaming at him with evident pride.

"Your first combustion breath. Dear hellfire if only Lily were alive to see this, you are a natural child." Shendu beamed attempting to hug Luse struggling due to the lack of present arms but only succeeding in nuzzling his head.

Luse chuckled nervously scratching his cheek anxiously. "It was nothing I did it just before the ritual, but I didn't have much control back then. Now with complete control of my core, it works so much more easily."

Hsi Wu who had managed to calm down just a little shook his head while waving his hand dismissively. "Don't be so modest dear nephew it took all of us many years to adapt to our natural abilities. Why I believe that the first time your father met your mother, he was drooling embers for weeks" Hsi Wu reminisced soon caught cackling again while Shendu flicked his tail at the Sky Demons head which just harmlessly passed through his head.

"You knew my mum," Luse asked curiously

"But of course young one" spoke Bai Tza who slithered down on the rock on Luses left ignoring Hsi Wus sniggering on the opposite side. "In all my time alive she was the only mortal women that accepted us, her unwavering kindness and knowledge managed to gain the respect of all of us." Nods were gathered from the others were acknowledged from Luse.

"The only flower in this world I would allow to bloom" Dai Gui grunted casting a sickening smile to Petunia.

"Such a good cook" Po Kong supplied smacking her lips at the phantom taste. Hsi Wu once again calmed down sitting upright and extended one of his wings to Luse indicating with a clawed finger to a crescent scar showing just lightly.

"Your mother healed that after I was caught in an accident while flying in, nothing too serious although her temper while healing me was more damage than any demons screeching" (not so subtly nudging his head to Bai Tza and Po Kong.) Hsi Wu bowed to Luse his eyes glued to the ground. "She saved my life because of that, but she was murdered before I was able to repay her if you allow me I shall repay her by helping you nephew Luse demon in arms."

Luse not being able to form words thought actions might be better served, he hugged Hsi Wu much to his shock until he quickly recovered wrapping his bony arms around the still small frame of his nephew. Shendu was stuck in the middle looking slightly uncomfortable at being squished in the middle but ignoring it and allowing the moment to last.

"WHAT A LOAD OF TOSH" Vernon snarled while rising wobbly to his feet.

Vernon Dursley now having to balance himself on one foot like a bunny due to the size of the rock was furiously training his eyes on Luse not noticing the scathing looks from the other demons or the looks from his own family who had the sense enough to stay silent during his ranting.

"THAT FREAK DESERVED TO DIE. CONSORTING HERSELF WITH THE LIKES OF DEMONS, SHE WAS A WITCH AN OUTRAGE AGAINST NATURE. I DEMAND THAT YOU RETURN ME AND MY FAMILY US NORMAL PEOPLE TO OUR HOME THIS INSTANT"

Silence practically deafened no more laughter echoed around him anymore. Luses eyes were coated in inky blackness only the faint glow of an eerie sun bore through. In an instant his body momentarily became a blur no longer sitting on the rock guarded by his demon family and in a flash was standing in front of Vernon hovering at his eye level, wings were outstretched blocking any form of escape, tail swishing menacingly with an ominous wind whipping up around him in waves.

Vernon didn't realise how it happened, but he was floating as well his stubby feet dangling only a few inches from the ground. Before he could try to strike the child, his arms quickly found themselves wound in an odd angle behind him his lungs were grinding ruthlessly together like sandpaper barely eliciting wisps of air. Xiao Fung raised an eyebrow in surprise seeing straight away the young demons tactics quite impressed with his ingenuity. Manipulating the wind around the man walrus, he was making it near impossible for him to breath correctly, and he pinned his arms by manipulating the gravity in different areas on a push and pull motion. Truly evil suited him.

Deciding to let Vernon ironically take a breather Luse released him dropping his past abuser on the rock in a massive heap on top of the other two. Vernon now at least four-times paler had his piggy eyes gangling in fear slithers of drool escaping his mouth. Luse took much love that face.

"Let's start with the basics Dursleys."Luse spat venomously. "One this is a prison there is no "exit", two this will be your new home you are all practically standing on your bed so I wouldn't squirm too much. The third is your family will be providing the service of being my training dummies you spent over a decade using me as a slave so think that reaping what you sow applies very much here. Do we understand each other? "

Their acceptance was three viciously bobbing heads the man now sputtering blood while the Petunia whimpered clutching her slightly smoking arm while he Dudlysimply sat there his pudgy facial expression mortified while he pissed his shorts. Turning around Luse was met with impressed grins flashing his fanged teeth. Shendu floated towards him resuming his place coiled around his shoulders continuing his nuzzling affections.

"Welcome home son. When you are ready, we shall begin your training."

Daphne Greengrass Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass rolled her eye in irritation once again ignoring yet another attempt by Draco Malfoy for a marriage contract to herself and her younger sister Astoria. The blonde pounce had already been declaring all week that his father would have it arranged this time next year with or without her answer. Proceeding to brag that she should be grateful that a Noble House with such prestige as he would bother to offer their most gracious offer.

Daphne was currently snuggled in the Manor library sofa her younger sister now soundly asleep coiled in her lap. Daphne chuckled silently stroking Astoria honey brown lock behind her ears. Daphne was moderately tall for an eight year old cute as a button. Blonde hair was reaching the small of her back adorning dazzling ocean blue eyes with a thin frame although looked closely one could see slight hints of muscle forming.

She along with the rest of her family were a neutral family having entirely stayed out of the last Wizarding War ignoring the pleading from the "Light Lord" Albus Dumbledore and his disappointed grandfather front to Adrian Greengrass and Lucy Greengrass her father and mother. Voldemort has been angered by their negligence but had decided to spare their lives out of the matter of "wasting pure magic blood" much to their fortune.

Unlike most other Purebloods the Greengrass with the title for being neutral had indulged themselves with the recent development of Muggles from technology, clothing attire and cultures. Adrian Greengrass owned his law firm having being passed down from parent to child as part of a Greengrass legacy. Lucy Greengrass was a Healer and counsellor at St Mungos Wizarding Hospital, she had been horrified that her oldest friends the Longbottoms had been attached to the edge of insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange she had begun regular visits to them occasionally running into their son Neville who she kept in company along with Agusta Longbottom much to her chagrin.

Daphne Greengrass was a most intelligent girl for her age her selective icy demeanour kept most boys away from her, especially for her sister's sake. While having a book propped on her knee avoiding hitting on Astoria's head her eyes were glazed over thinking about one certain boy.

Harry Potter

How was it that a single boy no older than one had managed to survive a curse practically designed to kill the target on contact not only to be without a trace of death but redirecting the curse sending the Dark Lord to flee. In truth, there wasn't one.

Her curiosity ha manifested itself inside so much that she has scoured through every single book in her library on the theories of wizarding children from their potential, cores, and natural abilities yet she had always come up empty nothing detailing any power to trump over an Unforgivable. Astoria liked to tease the girl sending her older sister into a rare frenzy of cherry red blushing. It wasn't a secret that she had a liking to the boy hoping even to meet him one day. Unlike other fangirls, she wasn't in the least interested talking to The Boy Who Lived or Harry Potter Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. She wanted to talk to just Harry, a boy that had lost his parents as was god knows where.

Ripping her out of her thoughts a tawny brown owl glided itself through the open window circling the siblings dropping a letter landing comically onto Astoria head making the younger girl grumble in protest and making Daphne stifled a giggle. After getting a few treats and bowl of water, the owl took its leave through the window. Astoria deciding she was done pretending to be asleep no longer rose up from her sisters lap yawning softly cutely rubbing her sapphire blue eyes matching her sisters.

"Don't tell me that from that meanie Draco again Daph," Astoria grumbled patting her dress while resolving the creases in her black silk dress.

Daphne turned the note around mentally sighing in relief that the crest wasn't from the Malfoys only to be replaced in confusion the seal of Gringgots. The Goblins were rather strict when it came to personal mail, so the words were for her and Astoria's eyes only, opening the letter she pulled the piece of parchment closer inclining her slightly enough for Astoria to take a peek over her shoulders.

Dear Daphne and Astoria Greengrass

It is very nice to finally introduce myself the two of you at least in letters. My actual name is Luse Hogwarts Peverall Black Lef Fay Guizu although in the wizarding world I am designated as "Harry Potter". The first order of business is the truth, contained in this letter is a small pouch containing vials of my childhood memories with valuable evidence directed to one Albus Dumbledore and his tiresome meddling. I want to request the services of your father Adrian Greengrass I know he is a famous lawyer, and gold or threats never sway his tongue.

The second order issue is that because of a certain Headmaster I was unable to be adopted by your family not even hearing of the marriage contract. I would first like to warn you that unlike the House of Malfoy I am not forcing you into anything you don't wish. You may decline the contract should you want to, however, I would like to meet the two of you in the future as I am also attending Hogwarts in three years.

I hope for us to be the greatest of friends or even possibly the happiest couple.

Best Wishes

Luse Guizu

The two sisters read the whole letter thrice over their adorable eyes skimming the sentences back and forth before turning to look at each other in shock. Jumping down from the comfy sofa they rushed through the double doors at the end of the room to their father's study to inform him of his latest client.

And a possible husband...

Luse was panting heavily sparing with Dai Gui wearing nothing but a pair of black cargo shorts while completely barefoot and shirtless. Titanic fists hammered down upon the eight-year-old who had started parrying in the case he had no time to dodge. His training with the eight demons had begun rather roughly, but they had all told him that even for him they wouldn't pull any punches. In terms of Dai Gui this was meant quite; literally, he might have escaped his fists, but their powerful backlash still scattered pieces of rubble and clots of dirt in his face. He countered back with a mighty king leaping in the air directed it into his Uncle Dais chest making him skid along the ground a few metres away the gravity was near non-existant, so anime styled jumps were enabled.

Shendu had devised the situation for training. Tso Lan and Xiao Fung who were known to be the most academic and intellectual of the group had volunteered to be Luses "tutors" in explaining demon characteristics, history and types of conquest even teaching him multiple languages such as French, German, Bulgarian, Chinese and Japanese and so much more. The two had praised him enough times for his quick mindset and adaptability to learning. Luse or "Harry" had always been a bright student in secret but tried keeping his talents hidden from being too high than Dudley and threatened by additional beatings or Hermione's jealousy at not being the teacher's pet.

Xiao Fung had started his lessons with him in manipulating the air. He soon found out that his abilities wouldn't be as strong as the others were but still was encouraged that the power of a Demon was never to be questioned. He practised breathing exercises and manipulating the air around his enemies as the Dursleys proved their worth all three were kneeling on the ground clutching their throats weakly gasping for air almost keeling over. All four elements were strong so much that in time they had developed sub-elements such as fire could be evolved into lightning or water into ice even earth could be used to manipulate metal. Air might not have extra power, but it made up for it by being the most substantial element.

Tso Lan had trained him midair the two of them just mindlessly floating legs crossed eyes closed focusing on his core and unlocked magiks. The Moon Demon had made sure that there were not any lingering traces of blocks or illness attached to his nephew before proceeding to the training regime, Tso Lan had taught him that by centring in his core he could use the tiniest trace of it to levitate himself from the ground at will even use it to distort gravity in other directions instead of just forcing his emotions such as his brief rage at the Dursleys to get it triggered. Occulemency and Legilimency were also constructed into his memory Tso Lan had not been happy that Snape's only training had been to "clear your mind". Luse formed what was described to him as a "mindscape" a sort of home for his Occulemancy that acted as a mental barrier against outside forces which so far were approved if the attempts from his family meant anything.

Legillimancy had been slightly tricky since it was a brand new art to him. He figured that there wasn't any use than going in with only a defensive mechanism for after measures. The Dursleys had been perfect specimens he would start roughly painfully drilling into their heads exploiting memories of the beatings, ridiculing his mother. Even a deal made with Dumbledore to be paid monthly for beating and nearly starving him to death promising false lies that he would soon be killed and they would be able to lavish in his family's stolen riches.

A day in the Shadowrealm had been a suitable punishment...

Tchang Zu and Dai Gui were his malicious combat instructors teaching him the standard hand to hand combat watching mortals that had evolved. Demons didn't hate all mortals only those with the "intelligence to move forward and to think with a unique perception". Dai Gui had been his usual training partner manipulating the rocks forming boulders as punching bags increasing the size and density of the next one each passing day until finally, Luse punched a goliath boulder with so much force it was demolished with four punches. He earned a chuckle from Dai Gui that sounded like gurgling pebbles. After that, they had moved onto to sparring each other and Dai Gui instructing him on earth manipulation

"Think of the ground around you like an imaginary mistress hatchling." Dai Gui grunted effortlessly levitation a chunk of rock. "She will try and fight back but it is you that must be dominant side make her bend to your will, and Mother Nature shall oblige. You are like the earth itself unmovable and unwavering.

After the lesson with "taming the ground," he had managed to control it forcing his will into what he wanted ranging from hurling rocks like beach balls to morphing them like tangible gaurdians ready to defend him wherever he walked. In four weeks, the ground created pathways wherever he decided to tread even when he walked over the edge of a floating rock, the rocks just formed pathways underneath his feet. Tchang Zu had agreed to spar to regarding weapons who had managed to stash them shrunken down on his belt before he had been banished ranging from the start a broadsword, bow and arrow, boa staff and a spear. Luse found that the spear was much more his weapon and his adaptability had helped him win a tie with the Lightning Demon must to his shock. While he could emit lightning from his body, he had trouble making it into an offensive weapon until Tchang Zu had supplied the idea to use a weapon as a conduit even lending Luse the staff in the meantime to practice.

It took months for the Dursleys shivered forms to heal.

Bai Tza and Po Kong being the only female Demons of the group didn't take long for them to break their cold demeanours around him gushing endlessly on his natural look making him nervously scratch behind his neck. The two taught him a different variation of magic called Chi a form of magic that was dismissed by the Wizards today because it was deemed "unstable and dark" or at least that was the way the ministry had detailed it into words. Carving runes along the edges of weapons would give them unique properties. They taught him much, but they had advised to him that he should find another teacher to that delves into the more darker influences if he might be interested.

Chi in more detailed manner was a vital enrgy force that flowed through every living thing from people to even plants and animals. The people of the Wizarding Word were so biased and bigotted they would never understand the power they could grasp. Light wizards such as most civillians, Dumbledors followers and the Aurors would naturally use Light magic while a family such as the Malfoys, Voldemort and dark wizards use dark magic. If one was strong enough a user would be able to balance themselves and use both sides. However wizards were completely ignornt and paid no attention to the third branch of maic. The path of the Grey.

Bai Tza taught him that as her nephew her powers granted him domain in the water any form of creature to see his mark would realise him her blood. She let the secret to him that she had been the former Queen of her underwater domain that Muggles had called Atlantis. Luse in practice developed small gills around his neck his tail and wings were formed to be the most effective when swimming which hed have to test once he made it to the Human World again. Po Kong was not having such a strong attribute as the others made up for it with near physical invulnerability not even magic made much of a dent the only requirement to be sound of mind. Luse had allowed the Dursleys to strike him in an hour, and if they didn't manage one bruise, then they would be condoned to this place forever. A fruitless effort to say the least.

How much longer is forever...

Hsi Wu had proved to be more like an older brother than an uncle. Spreading is new wings outwards Luse took to the "sky" gliding side by side with the smirking imp. He learned a trick with his given abilities that though they might not be as strong as their true masters, he could combine the talents he made something new making up for the missing power. Tso Lan's gravity manipulation along with Xiao Fung's wind creation made his flying effortless smoothly zooming faster than Sky demon whos expression was slack-jawed beating him to a friendly race.

Shendu he had talked to him than trained under. It was no problem to him mostly looking forward to knowing more about his birth father he had even told him how he had met his mother in the first place. While travelling through the wilderness in a spectral form, he had been rather tired and weakened without his talismans until he had dropped near the outskirts of the countryside in Britain. He revived by a small girl adorned with fiery red hair gazing at him in wonder with shining emerald green eyes, she had never been scared, or disgusted by his form unlike the younger sister who is Muggle was unable to see him and thought it was another of her sisters "freakishness".

Years past until Lily went to Hogwarts Shendu had been inside of her body the two were quick friends. She had, of course, scolded him for his evil deeds but quickly understood even at a young age the racial views of man and its discriminations appaled her.

"Don't worry Shenny" Shendu quoted his mothers words softly "even if the whole world hates you ill always be here. Were inseparable after all."

More time flew by until Lily morphed into a beautiful young lady her looks attracting many including one James Potter who strutted his arrogance around like a peacock. Annoyed at his advances and forming an idea. Shendu lept into James body and slowly morphed his persona, memories into his own until in the matter of days James Potter was a moderately kind and understanding teen. Lily thought the transformation was a good idea being able to talk was to face with Sundu whenever she liked in secret right under the interfering Headmasters eyes. It was in the sixth year that Lily confessed to James/Shendu with a kiss that shocked the demon beyond words managing to make him stutter stupidly earning a soft laugh from his Lilly flower. They were married, and Shendu still disguised himself with the facade of James Potter begrudgingly agreeing to go into hiding with Lily from the conquest of Voldemort. Usually, one mortal would be natural, but Lily had pleaded with him to come with her, and not possessing the Talismans only complicated matters further.

Eventually, Godric's Hollow was found by Voldemort who broke in the Demon Sorcerors on the other side of their prison were for the first time helpless and powerless only to watch. Shendu had fought Voldemort with all the power his mortal suit could take before the body was killed. Not having a body anymore Shendu pleaded to the Nursery to protect his it wasn't enough... Lily dropped to the ground dead, and the curse rebounded itself on the Dark Lord causing him into a wraith gliding away. Shendu swore on that day to himself to his Lilly and his son that if he ever got his body back, then he reign holy hellfire upon the mortal that dared to take his light away.

He would present him with real evil.

In the span of ten years (Shendu had stated that it would only take three years, but they had spent an additional 7 with extra training and getting familiar with one another) Luse Guizu stood strong his hands coiled behind his back a trait that he adopted while waiting patiently or to cause his enemies to lower their guard around him. The Demons embraced him one at a time each getting to know him in their period in a few years Luse completely adapted to their presence acknowledging them as his true kin. True to Shendus word time hadn't been a recipient in this dimension meaning that in the Human World everything had stayed as it had been the moment he left it.

He had earned his title of the Ninth Demon. He had made them proud or at least prouder.

The Dursleys were laid against rough stone far away from the gathering wholly forgotten. Vernon and Dudley Dursley who were infamous for a pudgy exterior were shadows to what they once were skelington like skin, and sunken eyes took place instead Petunia looking even bonier than before her dress from years ago were ragged barely covering her "private areas", they had lost so much weight after running away from they're demonic nephew and his family tormenting them and using for Luss most favourite game of all.

Dursley Hunting. They had been burned, clubbed, frozen by harsh winds, suffocated by conjured water, crushed, electrocuted even eaten by Po Kong who had spat them out complaining that they tasted rancid even with salt. And that had only been the first week.

Shensu had explained to him the procedure to release his family from the Netherworld. First was to retrieve the Pan Ku Box from a holy temple but it was warned he should aid himself with a human as hands of evil touch the box coundnt. The second phase was to work through the patterns of the box which would show him the locations of all Demon Gates which were sealed on the other side. Luse thought this through deciding on an alternate perspective.

"Dad" Luse began slowly, "you said that each Demon that was sealed in here would have his or her location and special object which the Eight Immortals used to imprison you all correct."

Shendu nodded "Correct."

"And by Eight I'm assuming that also includes you which means that there is an Eighth portal. But since you were imprisoned here in your astral body, they never sent your physical form through which means that your entrance would still be unlocked in the Human World.

Shendu cackled at his son's intellect. "Where might you be going with this son."

Luse pondered. "Wouldnt you be able to keep the portal open long enough to let all of the Clan through. It does save all the time for them to wait plus by sealing the door afterwards, it would stop anybody from sending you all back if I were to leave the Pan Ku Box on the other side. Without the Pan Ku Box which would be our there's no point in having a cage without the lock and key."

"True child that is possible" Tso Lan started his grin sparkled lightly only to be shot down as fast as it appeared. "But the Eighth Door holds a finite amount of energy it cant be opened for very long. It would require a considerable amount of magical power."

Luse blinked till his eyes gleamed in its resolve. "Then use me as the battery."

The Clan stood all at once thunder echoed around them while the Dursleys ebbed away in terror "WE FORBID IT"

Luse frowned softly at them all as though they didn't see the bigger more obvious picture. "Think about it my core is more than big enough to allow all of you through and by sealing it back up again, you would be free for good. But the century-old creatures feverishly shook each of their heads

"You would be holding back a splinter in time and space its force could tear your body apart" Bai Tza snapped sputtering trickles of sea water. "You are a strong little one, but we won't let you harm yourself." Even though she could never replace his mother, Bai Tza had treated Luse like her son raising him alongside her brothers and sisters also going as far as to apologise to Shendu for her earlier scornful remarks and atitd as par the favour of her favourite nephew. He knew that her pride had been damaged in that conversation, but his grateful smile had been worth it in her eyes.

However, Luse could hold his ground for much longer. "And what stay here for another few centuries I won't allow that either. This method would save you time its what you have trained me for."

The Clan looked at each other in confused contemplation Luses idea would save them more time, but there was also the possibility of The Eight Immortals steeping in again. They had not been seen since they were placed in here, but at least they not confirmed to be lost to the winds either never leaving a trace of their existence from what they could gather. Finally, it was taken into a vote. The Eight Door method was made with the promise that if things were going downhill too much that Luse would cut off the connection and try it their way. It struck the Demons as humorous that a decade ago they would have had no problems with sacrificing one of their own for this and now they would give life for him It seemed that even demons could love. Acknowledging no reply of comebacks or other warning Luse sighed that he could make his argument have merit.

"Ok, I'll go to the Human World and get started with opening it up if it doesn't work ill send a Shadowkhan to deliver a message to you that it got screwed up."

"Language young man" Po Kong scolded softly

"Heh sorry, Auntie Po" Luse chuckled nervously before opening a bloody red portal just about to step through before a clawed hand grabbed his shoulder hauling him back.

Hsi Wu sniggered loudly "You think that we would forget." The Sky Demon outstretched his wings flashing his nephew a toothy grin

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" The Demons boomed nearly sending the Dursleys down the cliffs again. His Shadowkhan appeared out of thin air bowed to him which by now he was used to presenting to him a large sticky chocolate cake with the words "Happy Birthday Luse" written handsomely in the centre. Luse smiled softly and even hugged the Shadowkhan that awkwardly patted him on the head.

Shendu shot multiple fireballs in the air along with a blast of thunder from Tchang Zu and torrents of water from Bai Tza to work as fireworks. The Demons explained that the Shadowkhan had "obtained" items from the other side for him as per instructions. Bai Tza and Po Kong had presented him with a midnight black trench coat reaching a few inches below his waist lined on the brim with stormy grey linings and red tiger fur around the collar with the Kanji symbol for "Devil" emblazed on the back. It fit him perfectly letting he made sure to cast a Size Adjusting charm to enlarge it when he got bigger.

Hsi Wu had presented him with a dirty pornographic book that said would help him claim sposes in the future. After innocently showing it to the rest especially the current women it had taken many long minutes of ultimate ass chewing and beatings to be seen as a fit punishment. Luse had accepted the gift, however, promising his pervy uncle he would put it to good use.

Tso Lan and Xiao Fung had not surprised him book which could magically change into any book that has had in his possession whether in his vaults or his homes. This "Any book" was portable able to be shrunk to pebble size in his pocket also as a bonus they have hexed it to appear as invisible to anybody trying to read it that doesn't have his permission. A useful weapon to use against Granger.

Dai Gui and Tchang Zu had trained him as a warrior had stated it was only right he should be treated as such. Dai Gui was burying bitter remembrance the object that had trapped him presented Luse what looked like medieval armour ebony in colour significantly compensating his new coat. It was constructed in a type of berserker style form making could use to showcase his enhanced muscles, it adorned a perfectly on his body the material seemed to practically leech on his skin until to his amazement it turned to smog vanishing in thin air. The helmet covered his whole face with there only being a visor than let burn his beautiful golden eyes.

"It works like a defence mechanism." Dai Gui supplied as though predicting Luses question. "When commanded to the Armour shall reform itself on your need."

Tchang Zu who knelt to meet his gaze tossed him what looked like a large mound of shifting dark blue substance. Catching his befuddled look the Thunder demon chuckled at his nephew's expression explaining that nearly a century ago this strange thing had crashed to earth on what is now Hong Kong which fell to earth after the people dubbed it "Space Earth". It was still apart of the Earth and almost liquid reminding him of a Pensive he could use his inherited powers from Dai Gui to morph it into all forms of weapons in the case he used too much of his magic, for the time being, he twisted it to fit as an armband shaped like a snake. Luse thanked all of his family with hugs and the promise to see them all soon (Dai Gui and Tchang Zu somewhat looked uncomfortable) before meeting his last relative.

Shendu floated just next to the portal a dreamy look in his crimson eyes. "I know that your mother would be practically beaming if she saw you right now. You have no idea the amount of pride shed express to you if she were here. Probably wouldn't let you leave her sight" Shendu chuckled sadly before admonishing these buried emotions and turning his gaze to Luse who just stared back with a sad smile.

Clearing his spectral lungs Shendu went on "Come now child this is a day for celebration not mourning lord knows you have earned it. And since I know that you will be by yourself for at least a while I was hoping that I might present you with this little birthday present. I believe that you have a history with these creatures."

Shendu took a large breath before spewing a helpful of the cardinal blaze just at Luse's feet before that flames started to mould themselves and dissolving leaving behind what looked like a tiny imp-like creature its body structure was humanlike but it had zero facial feature no eyes or nose even a mouth. At least that's what it used to be before it sneezed and shifted in a plume of smoke transforming into a baby-sized spider to a fox with multiple tails and eventually a black mamba snake

(A/N: imagine Groot from Marvel with a silver body instead of wood with Slendermans facial look.)

"Wait is that a..." Luse started shocked

Shendu nodded "I believe wizards refer to them as a Boggart. It is one thing toward a creature away but to capture one is mighty tricky however the Shadowkhan cannot fear anything." The Boggart now still a snake slithered to pearch itself on his shoulder before gently licking him on the cheek its body glowed orange the growing aura could be seen trying to catch something.

"It wishes to make a familiar pact with you."

He had been tutored about this. Familiars were generally supernatural entities or just natural creatures that recognised the strength of a witch or wizard and would voluntarily make a pact similar to a magical contract with to protect or aid them in times of hostility. It hasn't been done for many years the only two managing such a thing had been Dumbledore and his connection with Fawkes and Voldemort and his soul link to Nagini. Gently stroking under the "snakes," chin Luse signalled his core and emitted his aura to clash with the boggarts wrapping itself around until the twisted auras eventually vanished in a fiery explosion of crimson sparks thus accepting the pact made. Happy the Boggart coiled tighter around its new master's shoulders strapping itself just right. Shendu approached Luse to eye level twisting his tail around his arm in what could only be described as a sort of handshake.

"We all hope to see you on the other side Luse. Walk tall my son" was Shendus last words before the portal sucked Luse in dragging him back to the Human World leaving behind the Demon Clan in dusty emotions of sadness and mighty expectations.

oOo

Goodbye my little minions

JUDGE


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Forces of Darkness

Chapter 10: Dark Hand Initiation

oOo

A young girl roughly the age of ten was slumped with her elbow propped o the side of the taxis yellow door frame. She quite a tomboy girl although had the promise of maturing into a goddess with the right steps.

Being born in Hong Kong she was of Chinese nationality she wore a white longsleeved shirt covered by a slightly baggy orange sweatshirt,blue jeans and red sneakers although she never seemed to wear socks she was slim but quite short for her age something that she was teased about by others in her class when she was still attending her school in Hong Kong. She wore pink lipstick which contrasted to her roughish look her hair was short jet black with a few strands lingering over chocolate brown. This girls name was Jade Chan. Right now she wasn't a thrilled girl.

Jades ability to be crafty, cunning and surprising intelligence had helped her many times in her life coating itself as her special weapon to cause mischief and maintain an act of humour in her currently dull life. Unfortunately, it was what exactly brought her to this situation the impulsiveness to act as a double-edged sword was the last straw for her overbearing parents who barely spent any time getting to know their only daughter.

So under a supervised eye they had packed her bags and had sent her to live with a distant relative an archaeologist that they believed was the perfect role model to teach her discipline. Usually, this wouldn't have bothered her as the thought of travelling to America, and its benefits enticed her. Unfortunately, her parents sensed this, so they had arranged that she still undertake educational activities by applying at the local middle school.

In Jade's own words. Dullsville.

It wasn't even her fault that this had been happening in the first place also if her habits to find humour was brought up. One minute she had been harassed by this bully on her playground for her getting a better score than him and then the next he was caught by the brim of his underpants flailing helplessly on a flagpole, naturally the teacher decided to finally show up only for her to earn an angry phone call for nearly killing a fellow schoolmate. These strange scenarios had been happening a lot to her even one point she had seen a soft glow of green emitting from her hands only for it to fade as quickly as it had come she had tried to explain all this to her family, but they just yelled at her t stop lying or trying to worm her way out of trouble.

Letting out another sigh escape her lips she fished out her gaming handheld from the inside of her backpack (which she had managed to smuggle from her room) and proceeded to drown her boredom away by the game — the real reason she caused so much mischief wasn't even for the short time thrills or to indulge herself. It was because she knew that as it was life was boring it held no excitement that could entertain her needs, and that made her incredibly lonely that nobody seemed to see that.

She would grow to be a very dull and much more normal person that followed the dice of life like everybody else just because it demanded that she did. To find somebody, marry, have children, grandchildren and then finally the big sleep It was weird that somebody, especially of her age, was thinking like this but her keen intellect allowed her to open her eyes than just what she was limited to.

"There has to be somebody out there like me..." Jade mumbled under her breath no longer paying to her console and staring in a daze at the upcoming city of San Fransico over the hills. "Somebody that likes prefers to see the world much more than what it is..."

oOo

"YAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO" Luse screamed at the top of his lungs countering the powerful roars of wind slapping against his skin as he flew near supersonic over the cloud distorting waves wherever he raced. After he had exited the Netherworld, he decided to give his wings a little exercise so he chose to fly high enough that nobody would see him at this height. A few aeroplanes had spotted him but just shook it off as though it was a trick of the light not that he cared of course "Harry Potter" had been afraid of his magic being exposed to Muggles, but now he couldn't care less who it was that saw him. His boggart familiar who he had dubbed Pariah had morphed into a swallow bird to keep up with its cheery master.

While flying the sky in the Human World was much different than when he used to when accompanied by Hsi Wu. He could feel the air trying to slow him down to linger his movements, and it gave him so much of a rush, he zipped and swirled in no particular patterns even daring himself to stop his wings and allow himself to fall to the ground only to catch himself back up again. Flying a broom was nothing compared to this.

He decided that it might be wiser to find the Talismans first and then release the Demons second as he lazily stretched midair for now just hovering while his mind pondered. They all already knew that magical oath or not he would never allow them to stay there for much longer and besides there was still the matter of finding somebody to help him touching a good chi object. The Talismans which Shendu had detailed to him each possessed a magical ability that was unique to each one, but he would need all twelve to bring his dad back to life. And be a family again. First, he should find his physical body trapped in a statue.

Which is what brought him to a rather tall handsome building halfway being a skyscraper the Shandowkhan had directed him to this area indicating that their old master was on the highest floor. Starting his decent to the ground, he decided hed need to go subtly and register himself to this Valmont in person. A grey liquid/ gas foamed around his body after sheathing his wings and tail and adding glamour to his horns it became a rather handsome black business suit with a red tie all which tailored to his physique perfectly. After addressing his appearance in one of the windows, he walked in resonating confidence. His Nothingness attribute which had been explained by Shendu allowed him to power to for small instances erase anything he liked or to morph his power over darkness into suitable physical constructs even the "cloths" he was wearing were just manipulated atoms given corporal form and solidified. He still had a long way to go with his control being minimal but was promised it would grow with experience.

"Excuse me I would like to see Mr Valmont please," Luse said to the receptionist a cute brunette in her middle twenties with it tied in a loose ponytail occupied with rimmed glasses and a white blouse and skirt. After inspecting her guest not even guessing that he was much much younger than she might have thought.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that hes rather busy and isn't expecting v-visitors right now the receptionist stuttered her eyes were twitching nervously. Luse smiled softly putting on a mild smirk making the girl blush harder.

"Oh come now my dear I'm sure that he won't mind. You see I am a relative of his from England you see and well..." Luse trailed his hands sneakily braided themselves around the outstretched hands of the poor brunette. "I was hoping I might be able to surprise him, but I see your only doing your work my dear lady so ill-

He was silenced by a shaking card key in her other hand

"It's a k-k-key card that can take you directly up to his o-office" she replied anxiously her blush coming into full force her legs visibly buckled in heavy tremors. "I'm sorry to make you make you w-wait so long sir."

Luse beamed at her took the key card and swiftly planted a chaste kiss on her hand before making his way to the elevator swiping the card with a flourish stepping in and waited to meet the buyer of his father's body. He didn't notice that the poor girl he left behind had resembled a tomato and had profusely sweated in hormonal anticipation. Briefly humming along with the elevator music he stepped inside greeted by a lavish looking office decorated with platinum furnishings a flat screen hung on one side of the wall which he could assume was the lounge area. At the end of the long office was a large desk not as unique looking as the one belonging to Ragnok. And just behind that hung on the wall was it his father his body coiled in on itself like a twister until the whole thing resembled a large looking coin his head was still poking out. In a semi-circle on the bottom half of his body were twelve slots with what he could assume was the insertions for the talismans.

"Dad" Luse murmured gingerly stroking the cheek of the dragon face.

"Hey, where did you come from kid."

Spinning around Luse was met by four individuals that had just come from another door that he missed when entering probably because he became glued to his fathers stone body. The first figure the man that had called him out must have been the leader he practically screamed it with how he was dressed and posed himself. He was tall with a medium build wearing an emerald green suit worn over glossy black shows a shirt and canary yellow tie. He has slightly tanned with cerulean blue eyes and shoulder-length white hair some at the back was pulled into a ponytail. He wore a single gold earring and was leaning on a cane encrusted with a red gem.

The other men behind him must have been his hired thugs — the first man dressed as though he came straight from the 70s in a full snow white disco suit over a pink shirt and dark blue shoes. His hair was red (though not as red as the Weasleys) and greyish skin. The second guy looked to be from Chinese descent with spiky black hair although his eyes were shielded by orange sunglasses he was the shortest compared to the others wearing a leather onyx jacket and pants with a dark grey shirt. The last had greyish skin like the first goon dressed messily in a long-sleeved white shirt with a long red tie, with black shoes, slacks and a blazer. His hair was short and messy with his nose accommodating a bandage with what Luse could only guess was a type of "tough guy" fashion.

Luse stared at the group for a while before levitating himself a few inches to meet the leaders gaze ignoring the funny reactions from them until cerulean eyes met amber. "My name is Luse Guizu and I know who you are I have heard rumours of your criminal organisation from the news reports I'm going out on a limb that you Mr Valmount are the leader of the Dark Hand" inquired Luse patiently'

Valmont only nodded dumbly still staring at this near child hovering midair. Luse noticed that he was still levitating himself, so he propped himself to the ground and tucked himself in Valmonts head chair enjoying a few playful swirls. Ignoring the fumes of rage from the crime boss, Luse opened a small hole in the air before plunging his hand inside his tongue sticking out as though just reaching something brushing his fingertips before retracting a large looking document and slapped it clear on the desk closet to Valmont whos eyes hadn't left his guest. Not taking into account the paradox of a child had just opened a hole in space.

"I haven't the foggiest idea where you came from child or what you are, but you had better leave or-" Valmont was suddenly interrupted by ducking under the torrent of ruby flames that he narrowly avoided. All eyes turned to the statue that had regained the life of its own with the glowing eyes practically scaring them on the spot.

"And pray tell what will you do to my son Valmont" Shendu hissed venomously.

Luse perked up at this. "Hi, dad I was worried you might not wake yourself up. I was having a lovely conversation with your hired help although they aren't the most chatty type."

"DAD" The Enforcers and Valmont roared in unison.

Luse turned his gaze to the other four in a bored manner. "Yes Dad or in a more formal sense Father" he drawled slowly as though explaining to a slow child "Him and I are connected by blood we are of the same species."

The guy with the bandage on his nosed quivered slightly before jabbing a finger in his direction. "So y-your a d-d-"

"A demon" Luse supplied softly he stood up and made his way to them just a few metres away before bowing to them in a dramatic greeting. "Luse Hogwarts Peverall Guizu at your service" He grinned at their reactions if only they knew that was the shortened version after he had compressed the Potter and Black titles into the title of Guizu for the time being.

Valmont carefully studied the demon child before extending a hand. "I am Valmont as you have summarised the leader of the Dark Hand crime organisation" he replied smoothly in his years of doing business he had learned to play the part of never underestimating your potential ally cursing himself for forgetting this. After being gestured to set himself down in the chairs that seemed to form in thin air (if possible enlarging the gaping mouths of the other three), they sat down and listened to the younger demons explanation. Luse had directed them to the folder still laying on Valmonts desk gently gesturing him to read through it. Valmont skimmed through the pages his eyes bulging from their sockets from every paragraph and monochromatic photograph. This document contained all of his business contacts, dealings, snitches and movements. It even held his identification along with his associates everything from dental records to safehouses.

Valmont slowly stared at Luse tearing his eyes away from his exciting read. "What is it that you want. " Valmont asked wearily

Flashing a smile, Luse explained "That file was what I collected from a safe in the Pentagon it was quite easy for a place to be so well protected. Anyhow that is the only original information there is on the Dark Hand its alliances and associates that work for you are all included. I ask for a trade Valmont you shall keep possession of this file to do as you please in exchange you shall allow me to aid you in your search for the Talismans."

Valmont blinked. "That's all."

Luse nodded in confirmation "That's all. Also, the first deal for the lost treasure of Qin Shi Huang is still on the table should you retrieve them. Before you ask only a quarter of those relics would be enough to let you live a luxurious life. All of it would satisfy your great-grandchildren." Luse clarified calmly completely ignoring the flabbergasted men in the distance and Valmonts eyes glinting with greed he stood briskly straightening out his suit of wrinkles automatically and extended a hand.

"Welcome to the Dark Hand Mr Guizu all of our resources and contacts are at your assistance should you need them. I see this as the beginning of a beautiful partnership." Valmont chirped. Accepting the offer Luse shook his hands silently casting a golden chain that tied the knot on the promise that none would turn tail and run in the end.

"Indeed Mr Valmount and please call me Luse..."

oOo

The youngest demon awoke wrapped in satin sheets of his newly presented master suite. Since Luse had started his partnership with the Dark Hand Valmont had deemed it fit to rent him a room at a hotel only a few blocks away from the DH headquarters for the time being either out of professional courtesy or just understandable fear from being barbequed by Shendu. It made no difference to him.

Unleashing a large yawn no doubt scaring his next-door neighbours Luse automatically started to pop the muscles in his back and arms his wings ruffled flapping slightly draping around him like a security blanket while is tail lazily swished on the duvet while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before swinging himself off the humongous bed.

The bathroom was sterile and clean if the high amount of bleach and disinfectant was a clear indicator. After brushing his teeth and enjoying a toasty hot shower, he made his way back to the room to his bed where his new clothes were laid neatly in wait. Pulling them on he presented himself in the mirror. A grey shirt in a darker jumper, coal black jeans and hightops his hair was strapped together by an emerald green ribbon and his horns, wings and tail were hidden behind a glamour. Pariah who was in the form of a snake slithered itself up Luse's leg onto the back and eventually seated itself on securely coiling around his shoulder blades so she wouldn't fall off. And with a nod of satisfaction he left.

True he could always fly, make a portal or have his Shadowkhan take him but he found walking much to his liking especially in a new area he wanted to explore for a little bit he wasn't in any rush not of course that Valmont would dare challenge him. So with the money in his moleskin pouch, he was able to convert to Muggle currency (the money was taken from his Potter trust vault even then only 10 galleons was worth $10,000 in the Muggle World) he decided to begin the day with some light shopping. He bought clothing that would easily last him a few good years casting a few size enlargement charms on his favourites. Despite being in perfectly normal clothing because f his unique look he stuck out as a sore thumb people would occasionally give him second glances or gawk at his cuteness whenever they thought he wasn't looking.

After shopping, he tried a Costa for a large hot chocolate to drink on his way to his father ignoring the fact a cute barista had written her number on the cup. Passing by the receptionist all the while flashing a charming grin her way and receiving one vice verse he made his way to the top floor only to be greeted by a somewhat humorous site in the eyes of a demon.

The three Enforcers that he had been introduced to yesterday were at the moments being squeezed to death by what appeared to be a mountain of a man easily the size of Hagrid wearing a sizeable white t-shirt with brown overalls and sandals. He seemed to be of Japanese decent if his chonmage hairstyle proved it. He looked like an overweight samurai or a formidable sumo wrestler.

"You are telling me that three of my Enforcers armed with the latest hi-tech weaponry were all subdued by an archaeologist." spat Valmont the grip on his cane hardening his eyes glaring at the opposite wall anywhere away from the three unwise men. Unable to speak their faces only mimicked the colour of the ocean from lack of oxygen. Luse decided to let his appearance known.

"Good morning fellow lawbreakers" chirped Luse happily while sipping tenderly on his drink. Tohru only just noticing him quirked an eyebrow at the young man that wasn't bothered by the fact he was crushing three imbeciles to death as much as he was wondering how the hell a child managed to make his way inside of a criminal headquarters. Valmont that had managed to calm his unseen rage down straightened his suit out directing his attention to his newest addition.

"Welcome back Luse I hope that the suite was everything to your liking."

Luse nodded "Of course Valmount thank you once again for your generosity. Now then shall we get to business I have a hunt to begin."

The six men (seven if you include Shendu wh hovered over the meeting with bearing eyes) started to share its resources on the first Talisman location. The Rooster Talisman was located in an old Bavarian Castle which was melted onto a shield; unfortunately, this was taken by on Jackie Chan who was planning on donating the artefact to the University for educational purposes. The Enforcers who glumly gazed at the ground in despair were assigned to retrieve the shield from Mr Chan by any means necessary but unfortunately failed.

"So where do you believe the Talisman is now," Luse asked drumming his fingers on his knee in deep thought. "I mean the shield hasn't been given to the authorities just yet so I'm assuming that it is still in Mr Chan's residence a shop called Uncles rare Finds correct."

Valmont nodded "Correct. We're planning on sending Tohru there to take Mr Chan's uncle as a hostage and exchange him for it. This can be used as a warning to steer clear of or transactions in the future.

Luse stared at Valmont blankly. "You were planning to take an old man hostage."

Valmont nodded curtly. "We are professional criminals Mr Guizu we step over any lines to get the job done. I thought as a demon this shouldn't stir any problems with you?" Luse shook his head its true he might not exactly be a real human anymore, and he had no intentions of changing that status, but even he had some heart. He was also rather disturbed that Valmont had taken such a rash move diving into the situation without any knowledge of this Mr Chans skills in martial arts or addressing with his partner beforehand

"Allow me to retrieve the Talisman Valmount it will be much easier if a person of my capabilities were to step in," Luse smirked his eyes flashing gold. "Oh and if you decide to retake action like this without discussing we me again, our contract will be nullified, and you shall never see a glimmer of your reward. That's strike one."

Valmont paled in his fear he didn't notice the rage on Tohru's face for insulting his master he charged like an enraged bull casting aside the mousy men to go after the lion. Just as his left fist hammered down on the demon child, he felt himself caught in his tracks his eyes bulging comically while his fear flooded his senses. Hovering there just above the child was the one thing that terrified him beyond anything else what would petrify him as a child. Luse turned to meet the statue like Tohru catching Pariah who creepily conjured himself into a green ogre like mask hovering inch by inch closer towards the giant man. So the one fear this humungous man held was just a spooky mask. Pathetic

"I would advise you, Mr Tohru, that you would not like to try anything like that again lest you want to feel my wrath" Luse snarled amber eyes burned into Tohru matched b blazing red in the background. "I assure you that Oni mask will soon be replaced by me soon enough."

Bidding the men goodbye Luse opened a portal in the air before pulling out his black cloak his Aunts gave him on his birthday before stalking out just as he was reaching the door he felt his arm grabbed by Fin, Ratso and Chow who were sweating like pinballs."Mind if we tag along kid no offence but your old man creeps us out and anywhere is better than near the hulking mass right now," Fin asked apprehensively while tugging on his necklace.

"Nice moves with Tohru kid. The asshole has been breathing down our necks for weeks since he joined" complimented Chow

"What a cute little pet" Ratso cooed attempting to stroke the now morphed Mouse on his shoulder until it morphed into a snake easily making the large bandage faced goon back off.

Luse simply shrugged as though saying "do as you please" and continued on his way to Uncles having three new companions.

oOo

Upon arriving at Uncles Rare Finds, Luse immediately felt at unease as though he was in dangerous territory. His amber eyes turned cerulean blue as he checked out the aura of the building making him scowl his companions glanced at him in confusion. There was a massive amount of good chi energy surrounding the house like a fortress which could only mean that either there was somebody else that lived here besides this "Uncle" and Jackie Chan or that Uncle was a Good Ch Wizard.

The good news was that Chi Wizards were unlike the regular wizards in Britain they practised this branch of magic but were rejected by society from it being too volatile and so they rejected themselves from other wizards preferring to teach themselves in solitude which means Dumbledore would not find him. On the other hand, his Shadowkhan who were classified as evil couldn't pass through, and this might be a worthy opponent. Luse motioned his men to wait for him here and block anybody trying to interfere.

Chow scoffed "How much trouble could one old man cause."

Luse just waggled a finger like a parent scolding a child for not picking up on a moral lesson. "There is no greater threat than underestimating your opponent Mr Chow. I'll see you soon."

The shop was slightly larger on the inside although he guessed this is how it was naturally even though he was solitary the old man would never attempt using magic in the open to expand his inventory people would ask too many questions. It was smart to keep things ordinary. Vases, paintings, living room decorations of no particular order swamped Luse's vision as he made his way to the counter pinging the bell. He would be taking that shield, but he thought he'd go with the nice route first.

There was some shuffling from the back until an elderly man tumbled through the back door his chest puffing in dramatic exasperation. He was of average height roughly the two of them being the same with him having a skinny build; grey hair was messily spiked unevenly. He wore a white polo shirt with a yellow polyester vest, blue slacks and brown shoes small rounded glasses were dangerously close to falling from the brink of his nose. His aura was incredible a mirage of green mixed with a tint of purple and a dash of gold he was of high power, skill and experience had great potential but had even delved into the Dark Arts at somewhere in his youth for a brief period.

So a man that almost crossed light and dark...

"Hello welcome to Uncles Rare Finds how may I-" Uncle began until he took a closer look at the young man in front of him. A few seconds passed and then-

"Aiiee-yaaaahh!" screeched Uncles while taking up a fighting stance leg raised and arms balanced out like a crow. "What is a demon doing in my shop creature of evil."

Luse blinked reaching up to make sure his appendages were out of eyesight. He was shocked when his gaze lingered to a nearby mirror he could see all his appendages in perfect view. That was impossible he knew he had cast a glamour on himself this morning he could still feel his core powering the spells even now. So how-

Then it clicked he was in a powerful Chi wizard home. It was possible that if he protected himself against evil auras, then he might have a ward that would break apart Glamours too. Clever. "Let me guess you have a ward erected that destroys Glamours or any illusions as correct. You Chi Wizards are strong." Luse said commending his respects. Tso Lan and Xiao Fung had taught him that this is due to anybody friend or enemy.

Uncle glared unfazed. "I do not care about your congratulations demon. I already know what it is you are after-

"Oh, good" Luse interrupted "then this will save me the trouble I am interested in the shield that your nephew brought back from Bavaria. It contains something fundamental to me and I would very much like it again. If its money your after then name your price. But I shall be taking it back with me either way.

Uncle said nothing allowing his face to curl into an arrogant sneer." I'll never talk..."

Luse shrugged "Have it your way just remember I gave you the road to easy street."

With that Uncle was blown off his feet by a large gust of wind from Luse's mouth casting the frail old man into the wall just as Uncle was recovering from the surprise attack the minerals in the wall begun to shift clamping on his arms and legs until he was embedded in the wall immovable. Luse clicked his fingers making sure that the wall tightened around Uncles' mouth to prevent any pesky spells his way.

Cracking his fingers in satisfaction, Luse placed his fingertips on Uncles head ready to perform a full mind Occulemency. "Now then let's have a look at those repressed memories" Uncle struggled of course but with no magic to call upon and all his foci in the other room he was just basically a defenceless old man at the mercy of his memories being reviewed.

Luse landed gracefully in the pitch black mindscape his eyes scanning through the vast array of things that made up the old mans conscience. He swiped through all the blurr of images until he found the most recent memory yesterday when the Dark Hand visited him. Satisfied he jumped further into Uncles mind and the memory...

oOo

(Uncles Memory of this morning - 10:00 )

Luse landed again in the shop although from the distorted looking objects in the background he could tell he was still inside of the memory. Another lesson he needed to thank Uncle Tso and Xiao for usual wizards required to get a copy of memory to see it through a pensive which was a slightly delicate ritual. But if you were a master Occulems like him you could see through the others mind directly it would require physical touch as a downside, but it was dead useful especially if you're looking for repressed or forged memories. It all depended on the perspective.

Luse saw Uncle at his counter the shield was there glowing dull brown in the morning sunlight. Making his way to Uncles side, he peered overtaking in note the writing around the edges of the shield and there in the dead centre was the Talisman. It appeared to be a grey stone in the shape of a hexagon its marking made it look like a Rooster — one of the animals from Chinese Zodiac which Shendu had mentioned. Turning his attention back to Uncle he saw that he was pulling on a cor on a wall and heard a faint sound of a bell ringing, it must have been a way for him to get his nephews attention to save the man from climbing up and down the stairs. A few seconds later the man known as Jackie Chan arrived at the top of the stairs.

He appeared to be in his mid-30s much like his uncle was of Chinese nationality with a solid figure and build. He wore a white tank top sweater light brown work trousers and shoes. His jaw was squared, a flat nose with soft brown eyes and opal black hair ruffled. He was panting slightly, and there was a towel draped around his shoulders which indicated he might have been training exercise or martial arts according to the information that the Enforcers provided.

"What is it, Uncle?" Jackie questioned softly

"Come give Uncle a hug," Uncle said extending his arms out smiling.

Jackie smiled doing a backflip over the stairway railing and doing a landing correctly, turning on his heel he attempted to give his uncle a hug...until he got a harshful slick on the head making Luse giggle.

"You did not make coffee this morning. Coffee only thing keeping uncles old hearts beating." Uncle exasperating tapping on his chest where his heart resided for an indication. "You want dead uncle. No, then you make coffee.

"Ok" Jackie nodded somberly about to head in the back room where Luse could see a small kitchen he assumed that he was going to make him a brew until Uncle called him back.

"One more thing. I cannot read these inscriptions." Uncle indicated to the unknown writing written along the edges, the centre and a few scribbles on the back of the shield. Once again before Jackie could get away, the Chi wizard brought him ack pointing to a space in the shop Luse made his eyes travel there when his heart skipped a beat his eyes bulged even his breath was hitched.

Standing there near the shop door accompanied by a large suitcase was the girl he saw...the one that he had seen in his vision while time travelling. She looked just like the last time he saw her. Short raven locks just reaching her shoulders with a peculiar tint of blue, pale skins adorned with matching pale pink lips her outfit surprised him to be like that of a tomboy not that it bothered him. The only thing that did was she wasn't smiling, but a rather light frown graced her features.

Why did this make him feel so concerned...to somebody he had never even met.

"This is Jade your niece. She will be staying with you for a year. Uncle said simply

"Ok," Jackie said before the cogs in his head started to turn and reality slowly sunk back in place. "I HAVE A NIECE" Jackie exclaimed loudly.

Uncle nodded handing him a letter "Her parents from Honk Kong thought that some time in America might change her attitude. Jade has been having issues at school and is quite the troublemaker. Also-

Before Uncle could continue from the door Fin, Ratso and Chow entered the skill of politeness lost of them as they trudged inside making their way to the counter. Fin stepped forward his body leaning casually on the counter directing his attention to Jackie.

"Are you Jackie Chan the renowned archaeologist," Fin asked politely obviously trying Luse's tactic for the manners before the scarring scenario. Luse smiled that at least some of the goons he was no working with had some tact.

Jackie chuckled waving his hand dismissively clearly surprised by somebody knowing of his work. "Oh, I only dabble in recent archaeological digs, sir."

Fins smile grew larger knowing he was on the right path. "Well, it has come to our attention that you recently dabbled in a shield that you collected in a Bavarian castle yesterday. Our extremely wealthy employer Mr Valmount is interested in purchasing that very piece."

Luse facepalmed at the Enforcers bluntness forgetting his past thinking of them. First, he lets it out the bag that somebody has been stalking Chan on his exploration and then he gives away the name of his employer who is the one hunting him. Utterly foolish. Jackie was picking up on the hostile vibe emitting from the men politely declined although his features didn't disappoint him in the slightest.

"I am sorry sir, but I'm afraid that I have already donated that piece to the University..."

Finn crooked his head to Chow and nodded in his direction. Smirking Chow attempted to push down an antique flower vase. Jackie like lightening flipped over the desk and tumbled backwards catching the vase before it fell. Finn frowned before nodding to Ratso on the other side of the room which again tried tipping over a sculpture of a golden dragon until Jackie kicked a plush chair in its direction where it landed safely with a small puff.

Finn decided to give up, motioning the men to go back outside before placing a hand on Jade's shoulders making her stiffen in fear and eliciting a venomous snarl from Luse baring sharp canine teeth golden eyes practically dark gold. "It would be in your best interests to give up the shield Mr Chan. By this time tomorrow morning." With that, he lifted his hand much to Jade's relief and exited the store.

When Jackie pounced out the door after them he caught a glimpse of Jadee stealthily darting after him despite wanting to follow her he knew that the memory wouldn't allow it and focused on his task at hand. He glanced once more at the amber eyes ravenette even trying to see her aura but knew that this girl was nothing but a memory, not a real physical being. Still, he wanted to see her inner self but why?

His eyes caught on the shield being placed by Uncles under a large stack of books in the corner out of sight. Satisfied he made sure that the memories involving him and the shield were erased from existence before ejecting himself from the memory and back into the world of the living he guessed that it was only a few minutes that passed by Uncle who was still trapped on the wall was passed out obviously new to having his mind explored or just the tiredness of age . Luse released the wooden panels from him and picked him up tucking him securely in his desk chair despite his harshness to dark creatures he could see this man had a loving heart. He would not cause this man any more pain than was needed.

He just about noticed the bronze shield sticking out from the mountain of tomes dogpiled on it. Clicking his fingers they effortlessly started to hover in the air (Wingardium Leviosa non-verbal and no wand movements) he clutched onto the shield he first tore out the talisman leaving a gaping hole in the centre before discarding it and dropping all the books in a heap. He exited the door slowly caressing the Talisman in his hand gently.

"Took you long enough-" Fin began before he was torn from the ground rocketing into the night sky unleashing a girlish blood-curdling scream the effect of gravity taken from him until Luse deemed it worthy to bring him back. Ratso and Chow could do nothing but extend their arms in a helpless endeavour to catch the 70s sentimental fool. Sometime later the sound of Fins scream resonated back again nearly becoming a bloody smear on the ground only to hover a few inches from the ground wet droplets of yellow liquid from his lower regions as fast as the snot from his nose.

Luse bent down his eyes showed no mercy and left n authority to be questioned. "From now on Mr Finn should you touch that child again I shall annihilate you into dust, and I don't care who your benefactor might be. Jade Chan is off limits are we clear." A very terrified Finn couldn't speak out of shock, so he only shook his head vigorously.

Luse smirked "Good. Let us get this back to my father one down and eleven more to go."

oOo

Goodbye, for now, my little minions

Judge


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Forces of Darkness

Chapter 11: Mexico

oOo

(Hogwarts Headmasters Office)

Albus Dumbledore a man that had decades of experience delved into manipulating people, near never-ending sources and connects and vast magical power was starting to feel for the first time in his life a new emotion bubbling to the surface.

Absolute irritation.

Albus for the past few months had scoured through every single one of his locations spells he revised to memory, tampering with his beyond repair trinkets at one point even throttling a melted globe of the earth as though demanding its response and tore books that slobbered on his office floor bloodshot eyes scanning every single word for a new tactic and at the end of the hour would result in the same failure to find his prize.

Harry Potter.

After the brief visit to the Dursleys Dumbledore had apparated back to his office in the dreading hope that his instruments might have been able to help him but soon realised that all ties to the Boy Who Lived were severed by every nook and cranny possible. His attempts at even Dark Magic in the private study of his office had ended nastily.

Elphis Dodge a close friend of his and former member of the Order of the Pheonix in the last Wizarding War had been assigned by him to infiltrate the Ministry Underage Archives which housed the location of every witch and wizard under the age of seventeen its connection tapped into their magical core should they not receive a wand already. At first, Dumbledore had been somewhat confident and smug in his action guessing that even if Harry had run away of his accord or abducted by unknown assailants, then at least the Ministry would have discreet tabs on him. Once again another failure.

Elphis Dodge had returned to the Headmasters office clutched in a shorthand a confiscated document written on a scroll a name tag in the middle was supposed written in green letters as "Harry J Potter" was supposed to be utterly blank. Snatching the scroll from Elphis Dumbledore frantically ripped it apart and tore his eyes into the manuscript until he realised the problem. There was nothing.

Every single piece that would be identified to Harry Potter was gone being his magical signature, birth certificate, the fake will even bak records were left out of existence. In anger, Albus screamed incinerating the scroll in his hands tossing it into his fireplace growling and mumbling nonsense to himself while Fakes stared at its master in slight humour.

Before a word could be elicited from the two stoic men the office door was thrust open in marched several Aurors in uniform followed by the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones and the Minister of Magic himself Cornelius Fudge. Waves of rage confusion emitted from the pair Amelia was shaking her monicle was trembling by her body while Fudge resembled something akin to a bad sunburn. Albus dismissed his irritation and put on his face of the lovable, friendly grandfather.

"Ah, Cornelius and Amelia my I wasn't expecting you to vis to what do I owe the-"

"Drop the stupid act Albus I'm afraid that our visit will be anything but pleasurable" Amelia barked she brandished her wand on Dumbledore flicking it to his chair near the fireplace to which he humoured her he nearly scowled when he noticed one of the Aurors strap down Fawkes by magical restraints obviously information had been leaked on her teleporting ability.

"Now then I will ask you only one question Dumbledore...Where is Harry Potter" Amelia spat her tone making even Fudge shudder much like all the other times when he had refused to raise the budget fo the DMLE. Albus sighed dramatically.

"I do not know the whereabouts of one Harry Potter."

Silence erupted in the office even the flickering flames which were busy consuming the stolen scroll munched quietly. Amelia's eyes darkened a steady swirl of magic enticed drastically around her and Dumbledore making the others stagger back.

"You don't know" Amelia repeated as though lecturing a small child who had carried a less than nice deed. "The report I last had stated that you Albus Dumbledore had left Mr Potter with his last remaining family of Petunia Dursley and her son and Husband would say this be correct."

"Yes, my dear girl that would be correct." Albus smiled thinking the tables would turn his way if he had his alliby.

"And pray tell Dumbledore" Amelia continued her voice strained in holding back hidden fury beneath a thin line of her lips." Why did you believe that you were acceptable to place the boy with the Muggles that despised Magic and what gave you the authority to see this through."

Dumbledores eyes could be seen sparkling in the flecks of dying fire. "I thought this acceptable due to the fact the I am in the last will of James and Lilly Potter his magical Guardian which last time I checked was one of my rights to see through. I wanted the boy to have a safe and happy childhood and to not grow up with an inflated ego from the masses that would praise him; he would be perfectly safe protected by the blood wards which I conjured to shield him from Death Eaters and anything else that would intend him harm.

Amelia stepped closer to Albus her leering eyes killed his in one word. "Lies"

Dumbledore blinked. "What"

Amelia stepped back to Fudge uncoiling an envelope from her robes before presenting it to Fudge who with the gesture proceeded to read the first few lines his nasty sunburn quickly morphed to ash black piggy eyes gleamed holes into Dumbledore.

"This document in possession of the Minister" Amelia gestured behind without looking back "is the real will of James and Lilly Potter before they died entrusted to me for safekeeping before their deaths. Nobody knows this as we all believed that the times it would be a grand benefit, but I was close friends with the two of them to the point that I was thought to be a sister and even more intimate than blood.

Amelia trained her eyes back to Dumbledore saving the best part for last. "I was also the first person to receive guardianship of Harry if anything happened to them and if it weren't me then I would have been passed to the Greengrass, Longbottom, Li, Delecour, Lovegood and finally to the Weasleys and eventually if not that then to an orphanage in the wizarding world. Can anybody guess who would be the last person that poor boy would be sent to?"

One of the Aurors lowered her hood revealing spiky bubblegum hair resembling the Muggle punk rock fashion. "U-Um the Muggle Dursley family."

Amelia nodded gravely turning to Dumbledore who looked at her in horror.

"Lilly and James were always smart not to believe your deceptions old man now the blame is placed on me for not interfering when I was needed so this is how I shall proceed. In one year when my niece Susan attends Hogwarts, she will be the same age as Harry which means by wizarding law he shall also attend as it is bound by magic the only reason he doesn't would be from death. So if he does not attend... let's say there will be no place on this planet that overgrown turkey can help you escape."

With a sniff of her nose, the Head of the DMLE turned on her heel and exited the office along with her Aurors slamming the door that shook the looming painting from sleep. One gone Fudge turned to Dumbledore blustering with rage.

"This has gotten out of hand Dumbledore. The public will want me to feed them your head for this kind of action, and I'm already being accused as a weak leader of the people.

Albus said in a simpering voice."Come now Cornelius I'm sure that this is just a misunderstanding. Fudges glare if possible intensified.

"Leaving your wand at home going to work is a misunderstanding Dumbledore not leaving a baby with magic hating Muggles who could be even dead for all we know. I can't believe that I'm saying this but I am behind Amelia on this one and I swear on my vow as the Minister of Magic Ill watch your have you're rotten sould feasted on the Dementors and give your carcass to Amelia to get mauled for what its worth."

Snatching a pinch of powder from the fireplace Fudge lobbed it in not paying attention to the scroll which had been all reduced to cinders the crimson fire twisted into emerald flames as he entered bellowing his home adress before the fire devoured his form and vanished...

Albus for the first time in weeks aster all the work he had inputted finaly slumped down more in-depth in the sofa seat and slumped into silence ignoring the fleeing Elphis who escorted himseld out already and rubbed his temple from tiredness and irrtation. Nobody ever seemed to understand the bigger picture of his grand design the Grater Good was worth ny number of sacrifices for it to shine vene if one of them would be the sacrifice of a child.

Yes...For the Greater Good.

oOo

(San Fransisco)

Luse strode into the office a smirk occupying his features in reverse to the lagging of the three bufoons behind him. Valmount and Tohru slowly moved out of the demon child's way watching him perfectly throing the Rooster Talisman at one of Shendus slots it almost seemed like a magnet instantly scooting itself into place. There was a small orange glow before it was swallowed inside eliciting a soft growl.

"Finally a slice of my power restored after so long." Shendu purred

Luse smiled. "Yes, father im glad still I have a long way to go. I will make it my mission to retrieve what was stolen from you." Shendu glanced down at his heir noticing that despite his smile his son's words were lacking its usual fire. Time for a father to son chat.

"Leave us" Shendu hissed quietly to Valmont he, in turn, nodded hesitantly motioning his men out of the room not in the mood to be scorched by either fire breathers.

Luse blinked. "Dad why did you-"

"What's her name Luse" Shndu sang his face teasingly despite encased in stone would easily be grinning maliciously. In response, Luse only blushed somewhat rare considering his body could handle near volcanic temperatures how the hell did the old lizard even work it was about a girl.

"I have no idea what you mean" denied Luse puffing out his cheeks out cutely.

Shendu cackled. "Oh please, little one I had the exact faraway look whenever I was around your mother or her first impression on me. Something that she, in turn, liked to tease me for its most definitely not something you can hide even if you trained for as long as we've lived."

Luse sighed "Its Jade. Jade Chan."

"I'm assuming she is related to the target Jackie Chan."

Luse nodded. "Yeah, I dived into the old man's mind and discovered that Jade was dumped on the archaeologist's doorstep not even been made aware she had an uncle or two. In any case, I must get you and the others free not be thinking about girls."

"Doesn't mean you can't have a little fun. Tease the girl along the way I have a distinct feeling you're going to be meeting her more than once on your journey."

After Shndu stopped his teasing and giving away a few pointers, he learned from Lily they allowed the rest of the hired help back inside to plot the next step in finding the second Talisman. Shendu had searched until he saw the next Talisman located in Mexico how on earth a Chinese artefact winds up there is anybosys guess, but it was a new course of action nontheless.

"I have arranged for a personal jet to take us to Mexico" Valmont announced. Stepping away while text on his cell obviously to begin with the preparations. Normally Luse would have the Shadowkhan and have them to Shadow Travel him saving the time. Unfortunately, they can't take him somewhere that he had never been before, looks like it's going to be a long way. "We will be departing tomorrow morning be rested."

Luse yawned walking past the Enforcers who practically scrambled on top of tables to steer clear of him while Tohru stood his ground grunting in farewell. Luse waved back at his father before conjuring a portal back to his suite. Before he could get some rest; however, he heard a sobbing cry from the other side of his door.

oOo

"You stupid foreign bitch how dare you spill that drink on me. Do you know how fucking much this is gonna cost me." somebody snarled sounding a slight feminine.

Turning the handle Luse peered outside the door to see a much overweight women nearly a replicate of Marge Dursley (Something to give Aunti Po as an appatiser) her hair curled up in messy braids addorned by a disgustign pink dressing gown sporting a large coffe marked stain he could see she was loosely clutching a bottle of glass beer and her figure was losing balance with a few hiccups. He glanced at her in disgust his lips curling into a scornful sneer at her prideless state.

And there on the floor crumpled in a crying mess was a little girl. She had long ebony locks flowing over her petite form. She wore a blue sweater with matching jeans and black shoes though they were noticing scruffy and much too large. Her eyes were unknown condersing she had them covered in a futile attempt to close the dam of tears.

"I-IM so sorry mother. It was an a-accident." the girl sobbed.

The mother just continued her snarling. "The only accident I ever had was taking in a strange freak like you. Its time your kind were purged from this holy land with that the mother raised her fist while holding the half-empty bottle of booze attempting to strike her.

Like a bullet, Luse shrot from his spot breaking the door down in half from the sheer force of his speed mentally activating his armour from within its skin weakly feeling the metallic substance coating his skin in a solidfying fluid. At once his hand gripped tightly on the drunken banshees wrist before snappign it at an odd angle dropping the bottle and a unleashign a howl of pain from the bitch.

She stumbled back a few feet clutching fruitlessly at her broken arm before shaking eyeballs could meet her attacker's covered eyes. " WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU PIECE OF-"

"Die" Luse muttered before unconsiously conjuring a sword from nowhere before it found its place in the womens neck only to be swiftly ejected along with her head even though it was just a few seconds Luse swore he could feel her bones and organs cursle away the further he plade pierced there was no more sound only the dull thump of her body hitting her floor her head rlled a few feet away until it came to an abrupt stop to the hallway wall. After his adrenaline wre off and making sure there were no witesses, he ordered the Shadowkhan to vanish the body was dispposed of he croched down to the girl examining her for any harm.

"What is your name sweetheart," Luse said softly. He kept his distance not to scare her speaking softly while her gaurd was up. Not that he could blame her the poor girl must have been terrified. Afetr, a few minites of sniffles the girl removed her trembling hands until Luse was greeted by dazzling ocean blue irises they matched her perfectly especially with her outfit, must have been a prefered colour. "Its Su sir. Su Li"

A click went through Luses haead faintly recalling the name Su Li from his past life at Hogwarts, the girl that was near the top of her class and one of the few Ravenclaws that did not bully or denominate him when they had found out he was a Parselmouth or when he was placed in the TWT. It was a refreashing change to meet her face to face the potions before clouded his thoughts making him never officially introduce himself. Glanceing to his sword which was completely coated in black a few wisps of darkness he could feel were radiatign from it visnished into smoke.

(A/N: Nothingness Constructs or also known as Void Constructs. The sur ha the power to turn nothingness into tools objects weapos ans other items, create semi living contructs."

"You have no reason to be afraid of me Sue. I promise I will never hurt you. My name is Luse Guizu, and if you let me, I shall take care of you henceforth." Luse smiled his face still clouded by the armours visor while he was gently extending a hand her way. Su only stared blakly at him for a few seconds before her face cracked into a cry one more before she launched herself at her new companion tackling them both to the ground she sobbed even harder into his chest wetting his shirt not that he really cared only able to keep her close as he petted her hair softly. After a while, her sobs morphed into small snores until he took a peek to her face noticing she had fallen asleep. Carefully he picked her up bridal style he took her into his room placing her onto her bed pulling the covers over her up tugging a few locks of hair from her face before making his way to an armchair propping himself down to reccolect his thoughts.

He had killed somebody again although just like before the death did not hold him down with remorse ironically feeling nothing towards his actions. But it did raise many questions like why was the last line of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Li trapped with that horrible woman in America and what happened to her parents. This was just something he would need to talk to her about in the morning. Resting his head back he sheathed his armour meltign away back into his skin purple light radiated from his form until he was back to normal until he managed to drift to sleep.

oOo

(The Next Morning) Su Li POV

The girl known as Su Li awoke from her slumber sitting herself up but never once opening her eyes the dream she had last night had been far too great. She had dreamed that a man called Luse Guizu had rescused her from her foster mother after she had nearly once again been beaten to death and had decided to taker her in. She giggled and released a light blush on her porcelain skin to the fact she was saved by a knight in shining armour. Sadly all good things were to come to an ened.

She would open her eyes back and and be curled u on the floor bundled in the spare blanlets she could find after her "mother" had refused to let her sleep on the bed like an equal human being. She would be forced yet again to cook, clean and slave until somebody real would finallly cross her path. With that Su opened her eyes.

If it wasnt for the fact that her saviour was currently snoring loucged out on the armchair opposite her, she would have cried for joy. Despite being very young, Su had come to terms that the world she lived in was for the better term of the word unfair and that to expect imrpvment to jusyt happen was near impossible. Swinging herself to her feet her gaze never left the young boys face as she crept closer and closer until she was only a few inchs from his body examing him from head to toe.

He was quite tall for his (she had to guess he was the same agae as her being 10) his hair was shaggy easily reaching his back his skin unlike hers was tanned and sunkist like an islander. She gasped at the fact he must not have been entirely human if the lopsided tail and wings and small horns laid out on the chairs arms were anything to go on,despite the fact that she should have been freaked out that he looked diffrent she held no fear in her heart instead gingerly traced a finger nail on each a sileknt giggle elicte from her when they twitched a little. Then she noticed his third appendage of horns crooked like a ram but aimed directly forward like he could charge and imaple somebody with ease. Once again feeling a little braver she began to carass his head joying the soft silky feel of his scalp until her fingernails caught just behind the horns when-

"Puuuurrrrr~" was what rumbled from the sleeping boy. Su bliked for a few seconds till she couldnt help it and brust into a fullblown laughter not caring that the saviour that had rescued her was waking up gingerly rubbing the sleep from his eyes sraring blankly at much happier girl grovvling on the floor in laughter.

(Luse POV)

Luse was woken from a pleasant feeling on his head like he was being massged ironically by an angel. The first thing he saw was the girl he took in was laughing on the ground not sure hy he stood up popping his muscles back into place like his arms, legs, head and then moving onto to his tail win-

Wait

He must have forgotten to hide them last night so she must have seen them when she woke up. How could he have been so foolish as not to have kept them hidden? Noticing that Su was aware he was among the living again, she was wholly slumped back into silence gazing at his face strangly like waiting for him to say something. So he asked the only thing that came naturally.

"So...how did you sleep last night Lady Li," Luse asked his face remaiend stoic filing away his thoughts and worries for the time being. Su cocked her head to the side cutely not understanding his more formal manner.

"What do you mean by "Lady" Li.

Luse was shocked not beliving that she didnt know of her lineage. "You must understand your blood status millady. You are Su Li the last witch of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Li; you are a witch.

Su blinked...then blinked again. "Im a what."

"You are a witch."

Su frowned crossed her arms over her chest replying hotly "That's, not a very nice thing to say about a lady."

Luse rubbed a spot beind his neck oddly feeling like Hagrid the night he took him from the Dursleys and attempted to explain. "This might take some time for me to explain so ill start with the basics you see..."

And so Luse began to explain to Su everything he knew about the Wizarding World from Diagon Ally to Hogwarts even about the Ministry of Magic. He alsi told her of the catagorys like Muggles, Muggleborns, Halfblood s and Purebloods The Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses that made up the chairs on the ministry and eventually about Voldemort.

Sadly Su barely knew anything about her biological parents her foster mother (Abigail Silvers) had adopted her from an orphanage in San Fransico at least a decade ago. Abigail had from that point t belittled her cursing the child for performing in her own words "unholy acts" such as levitating furniture and talking to animals.

Bending down to one knee, Luse brought his hands to grope Su's dainty ones her blush resembling a tomato at his actions. Luse spoke earnestly "Lady Su Li I Luse Guizu would like the have the pleasure to introduce to you your world. If at any point you dont wish to be by my side then we can part ways right now. That disgusting human for a mother Abigail is gone never again shall she lay a hand on you but if you stand by me I shall make sure nobody else will dare give you a second look." he finishished his hand tighened slightly envboking a gold chain to dimly light coiled around them only dissapearin if the other gave her answer.

Su stared at the boy her shyness completely evaporating instead turned into confusion. He made it sound as though he would be a burden or a curse to be around yet he didn't understand. So she responded to him the only way she knew how to reward somebody.

She kisssed him on the cheek

Luses eyes bulged to saucers a new type of warmth fuelled his cheaks and everything else this new elation gave him shivers. This was not, of course, the first thime that he had kissed somebody obviosuly he had spent a brief time with Ginny he never truely felt any love or passionnbehind their time together it was always bland tactless and plain fake. But now...

"Mr Guizu I dont think that you know what it is you have done for me you ahve singlehandly saved me from a life of sheer hell and torture and when nobody else bothered to help me you came and shielded me like a true hero.

Luse stared back his glossy eyes narrowed sharply. "You realise that I am a demon and not a human being right. And i might have jusy saved you to take advantage of you not to mention last night I commited murder." he knew he was digging a figurative hole for himself, but he wanted to give the girl a choice instead of thrusting all tis upon her.

The pettite jappanese girl just smiled using her free hand to scratch her cheek where here blush still remaiend lightly. "Oh, and why would you need to save me from taking advantage you didn't do it last night or when I was sleeping. Also, I knew you couldn't be a normal human when I saw these. " Su explained her hands were rummaging softly on his horns smirking at Luse's grumbling look his excitment at having his head rubbed again. "From what I've seen in life the world is full of monsters your the first real human I've met in a long time."

Luse scoffed playfully." Take that back."

And theye both laughed just two children who had suffered misreble childhoods laughed together dismissing their past anguish, their hands were still entertwined around each other waiting for the contract to end. Luses nodded obviosuly the girl before him wasnt going to take no for an answer. "Alright, then I'll ask one more time. Will you Su I accompany me Luse Guizu to the Wizarding Worl and help you make your mark on the world.

Su smiled prettily. "I would love to Mr Guizu."

The gld chain flashed once more before dissapearing from existance Luse clicked his fingers conjuring a plain travveling robe before waling to Su draping her in it securly to her bodyb frame to mssing her dazzling eyes filled with wonder and curiosity.

Just like he once had.

"Will I ever be able to do that," Su asked eagerly

Luse smiled. "That and so much more". He rose his hand in the corner of the room his tattoo briefly glowed red beofore a crimson red portal opened in the corner ready to transport them to Diagon Ally, Su's eyes widened once more from either the fact that he had opened a hole in the fabric of time or space or that he nottook from seemingly nowhere a clock of the darkest black.

Su Li peaked her head cautiosly. "Where are we going."

Luse tosed his head in her direection amber eyes met saphire blue ones he smirked teasingly brining out his hand. "Come with me and find out..."

oOo

(1 hour later)

Valmont, the Enforcors and Luse along with his brand new companion, were lounging out on the private jet on their way to Mexico city. From Shendus vision he has located the Ox Talisman where it was last described in an ancient temple belived by the past inhabitats to be a relic brought down to earth blessed by the countrys holy men. He supposed that in those desperate times you just had to have something to belive. Before the departure he had introdiuced his workmates to the beautiful jappanese child who shyly muttered a greeting while crouched behind Luse's figure, the other mumbled a small greeting not wanting to sound rude at least in the precense of the demon child.

Landing a few yards away from the enormous temple the Drak Hand scurried out stretching limbs, from backs to arms and in the case of Luse wings uncomfortably uncoiled painfully he realised that he much preferd them out in the open instead of being behind a glamour or tucked away frequently he have just flown beside the jet and enjoyed the wonders of the bright mexican sun, but he decided to stay in the Jet to keep Su happy and safe. He laughed sparing a glace her way as she twirled in wonder to being in a new place. She seemed so much cuter when she was wearign a smile instead of her shy persona. Hed have to fix that.

The temple was in the shape of a pyramid kinda like the ones in Eygypt although it was obviosuly crafted to be a prototype version either in respect to its archutecture or mocking it not that it really mattered the sooner he got the Talisman, the sooner he could go back to San Fransisco and treat the girlnow clutching on his arm tightly to a well needed a derved shopping trip. He saw the entrance noticing that Jackie Chan was staring at something in his hands; he could see his figure fade into the darkness.

"He's in the pyramid lets move," Finn stated stashing away his binoculars turning his attention to the rest of the crew before he was stopped by a man similar to Ron Weasley a newcomer who just joined the ranks.

"D-Dont tombs have mummies in them sir." he stuttered

"Only in Egypt" Finn deadpanned attempteing to start his way there before he was interupted once more.

"Mayeb we should just wait until Chan makes his way back out of there." h bagan againchuckling weaky ceasing when he realised nobody joined in instead giving him strange looks. "And just nab the Talisman when he gets back."

Luse sighed befored before he glanced back before turning the opposite way in the direction of the town. "You idiots are boring me immensly besides the Talisman is no longer there."The Enforcors were gaping liked slacked flish Tohru stepped forward yet his face remained neutral.

"How can you be so sure," asked Tohru sceptically

Luse just pointed to his eyes that glowed a tint of blue. "Sniper eyes my dear sumo. I have been centuries since the Talismans were scattered. I have the power to sense them, and I assure you the Talisman is no longer there. Not suprising in that time span it could have been taken hundreds of years ago." Rummaging into his cloak, he brought out a poster that he took from the town nerby framinng of a man dressed as a sumo wrestler sporting a mask in bugundy and gold linens.

"You wanna watch a wrestling fight, but everybody knows its fake," Ratso asked stupidly.

Luse for his best efforts scunched his foreheead in exhasperation before snapping his fingers making the lawbreakers teapped in the sandy terrian besides Tohru and Su Li. They tried to squirm of course even some sunkern down lower than the rest could only muffle silenced profanities. Backign a bag for himself and Su Li who giddly enjoyed the piggy back from Tohru riding on his shoulder much to his gruntled expression set off onto the main road in search of one El Tohru Fuerte.

"You can thank Ratso for his stupidity. We shall meet you back here when we have retrived the Talisman. Luse cocked a head back innocently.

"Oh and please be mindfull of the scorpians I belive your in their natural territory."

oOo

The main town of Mexico as expected was pleasant brand new smells filled his nostrils the booming mariachi band slightly clotted his eardrums hypnotically matched by the sizzling scents of food stands and trinkets sold in the sides of the streets. He saw Tohru wandering away in his investigation to obtain infomation on any supernatural occurances gently propping the giddy girl to the ground.

Luse lingered around the towns square watching with a smile as Su had gone to watch the mariachi band, he decided to take her under his wing and if she wanted to offer her protection as part of his many titles or he could ask Shendu if he could provide her security. There was also the matter of getting her recognsised to the Wizarding World and presenting her into the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Li.

Luse tore a poster from a wall scanning the posed figure. Much like Tohru, the guy was huge his body that of a body builder taking evident pride in his reputation indeed "El Tohru Fuerte" would be a tricky customer...if he was still human. He noticed his features were hidden behind a mask the forehead held the symbol of Oyx. That had to be where the next Talisman was located. He didn't know what to think in all hnesty the man used the power of a magical item to obtain glory instead of relying on his true strength, guess it was a life lesson hes going to learn soon. He was about to head to the stadium when he overheard a conversation and a voice catching his ears.

"Eww, are you asking me on a date."

Luse perked at that voice before quickly vanishing from sight into the shade out of sight from the town people until his eyes caught two. There she was again a few feet from Su, and the mariachi band her black slightly blue tinted hair glistened in the hot sun quite perfectly she appeared upset at siomething the mexican boy has said to her, Time o make his introduction.

Luse transfigured his clothing to a simple pair of ebony shorts, sandals and a white sleeveless shirt. After checking himself in a conjured mirror, he made his way to the two bickering children.

"I bet he's nothing" Jade retorted back pointing to one of the market places where Jackie was purchasing a couple of sun hats. " See that guy over there in the blue, thats my Uncle Jackie Chan the Jackanator."

Paco just stared and sniggered. "The mouse man."

"I wouldn't let appearances deceive you, young man, there is always more to the eye."

The two children turned to the third recipient walking towards them his snowy white hair groomed to reach his back adorned with sunkist tanned skin and golden eyes twinkling in the harsh sun. He a local or any child they were used to being the extravagant appearance. The two children had revered reactions to this.

Jade, for the most part, was forced to try keeping her face from blushing her heart thumping a little faster than it was supposed to. Where in the hell was his coming from she was Jade Chan the well renowed (at least to everybody that had met her) tomboy a girl that didnt waste time with petty things like love, crush and more horrifyingly boybands? Here this boy was she could have sworn that he flashed her a friendly smile to which a little steam tooted from her ears.

Paco, on the other hand, started to build up a giant bubble of jealousy matched by his teeth crunching scowl he didn't bother to hide. He had tried his best to impress the forigner I order to ask her out to the match tonight even going so far as to call her beautiful and yet here comes this freaky guy who swooned her with just a damn smile — time to teach him why he would become the great El Toro Fuertes apprentice.

"I dont know who you are, but you better get out of here and let me chat up the puta before I show you my wrestling prowess forastero" Paco sneered not thinking that the boy whould understand the last part in spanish. Sadly...

It only took a few seconds for Paco to realise that his feet were no longer touching the ground nor that his air supply was harshly cut of due to the fact the forastero he had insulted had him in a tight choke hold soft golden eyes hardened immensly. The boy sighed irritated at the blatatnt disrespect from somebody so young leaning closer to the boy he dropped his voice low enough for al three to hear yet only two would understand.#

"Háblame a mí o a la jovencita así de nuevo chico y te mutilar tu cuerpo antes de que te duermas. Ahora Dime dónde puedo encontrar el Tohru Fuerte " (Talk to the young lady like that again boy or to me, and I will mutilate your body before you fall asleep. Now tell me where I can find El Tohru Fuerte.)

The kid trembled violently either from the fact a foreigner knew how to speak his language or the fact he was threatened in such a dark manner. " ¿Qué quieres con mi héroe" (What do you want with my hero?)he questioned timidly.

Luse stared back his features never changing."Nada de tu preocupacion, nino vote." ("None of your concern little .")The response is a vigerous bobbbing of the head and a steady trickle of piss with that he roughly tossed Paco back to the ground he scarmbled to his feet recovering from his shock and loss of pride sprinted away dissapwaring behind a streeet crner from sight.

"Are you ok young miss," Luse asked kindly his voice much softer in comparison to earlier. " I swear that some young men nowadays don't know how to treat a lady."

Jade blinked. "Err yeah I'm ok though I doubt that I would be classed as a lady."

Luse chuckled lightly. "Oh is that because of the sneakers and hoodie. I think its kinda cute the whole tomboy look suits you well."

Jade blushed madly. Nobodyhad ever really complimented her clothing prefrences her mother and father had tried year after year to stick her in frilly dresses and attire suited to "girls" but she only had a liking to guys clothing feeling much ore at ease. She didn't really care much about other peoples opinions but being complimented every now and then would always be welcome. "T-Thank you I guess."

Luse studied Jade silently before him activating his Mage Sight discretely to grasp at her Aura which startled him for a few seconds. Her magical core and chi were remarkably high for smebod her age very impressive for just an ordinary human, and it glowed bright gold wedged between onyx black and eggshell white swirled together In summery she could walkk down the path of darkness or light or be a practitionar of both with the necessary training. Whichever she would choose would be a huge impact. Before another word could be said Jade was distracted by a remarkably big hat plopped on her head from behind shielding her eyes from view. She turned to her uncle who also adorned a large hat sporting a smiling.

"Jackie don't be rude I was just talking to somebody," Jade said indignantly.

Jackie blinked. "You were talking to somebody, but there's nobody here Jade. Good thing I got that hat to keep the heat outta your face."

Tearing the hat off Jade swirled around looking for the boy that helped her, unfortunately, he had disappeared from sight as though he had never been there. Jade was confused to the extreme not believing she made him up. Still, she secretly hoped she would meet that boy again. As Jade turned to follow her Uncle away deeper into the street, Luse was perched like a crow overlooking her his mind abuzz with the feelings stirred up inside...

Shaking himself out of hsi mental daze Luse jumped to the ground unnoticed by the public making his way over to Tohru who was cloaked from sight suprisingly well for somebody with his body build away from Jackie Chan.

"Yo big guy we have our lead for tonight I want you to go pick up the rest of the crew and have then situated around the Wrestlin g Stadium I dont want this faker turning tail and running from his," Luse ordered although his tone expressed respect enough to get a grunt from Tohru. Luse strode over to Su who was sitting at a fountain gaing into the clear water with the tiny sparkles of coins for a wishing well.

"Have any wishes need casting Su?" Luse asked resting a few inches away from her.

Su shook her head adorning a small smile. "I have my freedom and a friend to share it with. I could ask for anything more than that."

Luse chuckled his gaze torn between his new friend and the still water. "Very well..."

oOo

As the day decended and the night arose over the mountain sideit wasnt very hard for hm to find the wrestling stadium it illuminated the entire town being its biggest attraction. Luse morphed his apperance only extending his height to an average adult size while conjuring himself a black mask with red outslines the eyeholes were even covered giving the illusion he couldnt see. He made his way inside casting a Notice Me Not charm around himself to bypass the ticket booth and security passing by numerous hulking men in various masks he kept his eyes out for El Tohru until he saw him a good diffrence away the boy he saw earlier seemed to be getting an autogragh. Cancelling the spell the boy immediatly catched him in sight tugging on the macho man's pant legs and pointing his way.

Luse strode forward towards the pair. "I take I that your fanboy delivered my message to you, Mr Fuerte. Luse said his voice evenly slightly muffled by the fabric of the mask."

El Toro Fuerte stood much taller than he was muscular with a stocky build his attire was a black tank top yelllow spandex pansts and black boots with red linen. "I see that you are the one that issued the challange Mr...

Luse giggled a little more menacingly than he shoudl hve to the luchador. "My true name is of no importance, but for the fight between us I am known as "Blanc Diablo."

El Toro shivered lightly. " White Devil"

"Catchy don't you think," Luse said walking closer to the wrestler before muttering just loud enough that his fanboy didn't hear him. "I know that all these fights are a ruse from the power that the Talisman provides you, Mr Fuerte, I suggest you hand it over to its rightful owner and win your matchs through your own strengths from this point. If not then ill will not only beat you in this match I shall disgrace your very name. Your call"

El Toro just glared back his confusion at how this steanger had managed to unseal his greatest profit maker well hidden. "El Toro never removes his mask."

Luse smiled even if nobody could see it."Oh good, I was hoping that you would give me a good fight."

(1 Hour later)

"LA ÚLTIMA PELEA DE LA NOCHE ENTRE EL CAMPEÓN REINANTE EL TORO FUERTE-"

(THE LAST FIGHT OF THE NIGHT BETWEEN THE REIGNING CHAMPION EL TORO FUERTE)-

El Toro Fuerte was draped in a crimson cape proclaiming his great pride and ambiant honour to the roaring crowd. His eyes drew daggers at his opponent just like a bull read to march down its prey. Tohru Ratso Finn Chow and Su were alll perched with the rest of the spectators shouted out "boooos" not been allowed to swear near Su considering the beatdown they would recive if it wasnt from Luse then from Tohru whpo had befriended the child.

After the whole fiasco with Pariah, Luse had treated Tohru to a peace offering before the departure over a grape soda they had shaken hands and exchanged peaceful words about each other becoming fast friends. Luse had explained to Tohru that he and Su had alot of potential in the mystic arts and after his search for the remaining Talisman salong with freeing his family from the Netherworld had offered to train both of them, Tohru had been a little evasive in the subjectalthough his pondering expression had been evident to his answer.

"Y el nuevo Challenger por primera vez, Blanc diablo" (And the new challanger for the first time ever, Blanc Diablo)

Luse stepped up into the arena an awkward silence fuelled the room with a few sniggers of amusement not suprising considering the size diffrence between the two fighters. Luse had dressed in a simple pair of black boxers; barefooted wore only a mask covering his eyes in eggshell white.

"Ambos luchadores listos... LUCHA"

(Both wrestlers ready...FIGHT)

Luse closed his eyes before entirely blocking his magical core preventing his magic circulating through his veins. He had spent his time in the Netherwolrld sparing with his uncles and aunts who despite weakened were still demons hadn't been holding back on him. Going full force to Fuerte would probably kill him. The demonic attribute of Mountain given to him by aunty Po didn't just make him nearly indestructible but outstandingly strong at least substantial enough to parry and strike uncle Dai Gui so just half that amount would be more than enough. It would be a fight between a goliath and a mighty mouse.

Immediately El Toro charged much like bulldozer arms raised and hammered towards Luse. The youngest demon just smiled simply allowing the big fist to collide with his own stopping them in their tracks resulting in a shivering struugle for the luchador to get free. Luse could feel the magically powered muscles stimulating itself through El Tohru although even with that a bull was nothing compared to the his natural abilities, after the first drop of sweat escaped the cheating wrestler Luse grabbed both hands onto El Toros left arm and begun to swing him around like a human lasso the crowd watched inn awe and spinning eyes mesmerized that their amed hero was manhandled like a ragdoll.

CRASH

El Toro slammed viciously into one of the arenas posts slowly picking himself up while Luse stood watching him waiting for him to make the next move. Time and time again El Toro tried to beat Luse down with a flurry of punch or changing his pattern to a one monster blow to which Luse just sidestepped inches away from contact or parried the fists away with ease. Growing tired quickly Luse waited for El Toro to become exhausted before ramming his elbow shattering his jaw and making him skid to the corner of the ring.

"Give up El Toro you have lost this fight spectacularly even with my father's power. I'm giving you one last chance; you can give me the Talisman and fight me the rest of the way with honour or ill destroy you and that pride under the mask." Luse threatened.

El Toro like a dog snarled maliciously positioning himself into a charging stance before launching himself at Luse his form shifted a little in pain after already the medium beating he took. Mentally rolling his eyes Luse reeled his right leg behind him coiling a slither of power building up waiting until El Toro was inches away from grabbing him until, he released his foot directly into El Toro's gut in slow motion the cheating wrestler sputtered up a hefty chunk of blood as his body shot back like a cannon ball his form obliterated the corner post and into the audience-and collided right into the Enforcers who had just returned for a hot dog and soda resulting in a messy dog pile.

A few seconds slipped by for the gobsmacked referee to recover until he sprung over to El Toro and gave him the standard knockout count. He barely even twitched.

"Y en un sorprendente giro de los eventos el ganador de la pelea de esta noche es BLANC DIABLO. (And in a surprising turn of events the winner of tonight's fight is BLANC DIABLO.)

The referee shrieked lifting Luse's hands in the air the crowd paused a little while longer before they deafened the walls. Luse glanced at the crowd spotting Paco and flashed him a demonic grin the child simply blubbered before pushing through the crowd in tears giving one last look to his dishonoured hero before hoisting the exit doors free.

"Como el vencedor Blanc diablo no eliminará la máscara de el toro fuertes y la dignidad.

(As the victor Blanc Diablo shall no remove El Toro Fuertes mask and dignity.) Luse nodded he made his way over the audience making him a clear path till he reached his fallen opponent ignoring the squeals of pain from Ratso, Finn and Chow roughly grabbed with one hand on Fuertes spandex lifting him a few inches from the ground making him flutter awake.

"P-Please don't do this" El Toro whispered though his voice cracked from his shattered organs. Luse just stared back not bothering to reply before he swiped the mask from his face secretly detaching the Talisman resulting in the mask being ripped in two.

"Just know I gave you and out" Luse muttered flashing Fuerte a bright glare before changing to a smile at Su who zoomed over like a bullet as she bounded up and down onto his arm her eyes practically gleaming in amazement.

"You were so awesome Luse, I had no idea that you were that strong" she's said excitedly. Luse just smirked shrugging his shoulders in a cocky posed. Tohru just scoffed amusedly.

"Alright that makes two to our collection only ten more to go." with that the Dark Hand left the cheering townspeople, a cheater without honour and a child without a role model. What they didn't notice was the glazed eyes of a certain Chinese girl who swore she had saw the same eyes of brilliant gold just like the boy with snowy white hair had. Snapping out of her thoughts she turned to her Uncle who was pondering the event he had just witnessed.

When they had come to the fight, they had assumed with the information they had gathered that the Ox Talisman might be in this town and by some miracle they had been correct. Jade had pointed out on one of the numerous posters scattered around the village for El Toro Fuerte that his mask represented an Ox theme though everybody simply assumed this was linked to bring the animal pride. They had witnessed one of the matches before "Blanc Diablo" had taken the stage noticing that the reigning champion never seemed to take hits or any strength limitations besides slightly slow due to the bulky physique. Another thing was that they saw the white-haired boy take the Talisman even in the match he was heard demanding that the Talisman be returned to him. They needed answers.

"We can't afford to waste another Talisman Jade," Jackie said. "We need to catch up to this Blanc Diablo and try to convince him to give us the Talisman freely."

"I'm not so sure Jackie" Jade spoke in disbelif playing with the white strig of her hoodie."I mean you saw how strong that guy was even without any magica mojo giving him a power boost. And in the match, it didn't seem like he was interested in the fight at all."

Jackie nodded grimly though his decisionwasattached to his face. "While that may be true if he is after the Talisman as well good or bad we need as much infomation as possible to report back to Captain Black. Now let us go." Jade sighed following close behind as they shot out of the building both eyes roming over the nearly deserted town furiously turned on her heel left to a pathway up a large hill not even realising that she had done or even why. Squinting her eyes, she could make out a speck of swaying white.

" Hey, Mr Diablo sir stop."

Luse swirled around a bemused smile on his face, and he allowed Chan to catch up to him. Jackie after catching his breath extended a hand.

"Jackie Chan sir."

Luse smiled meeting him halfway. "Charmed Mr Chan if you wish for an autograph I'd be more than happy to-" Jackie shook his head vigorously before pointing to Luse's hand which clutched the Talisman.

"Mr Diablo you have in your possession an incredibly powerful magical artefact. It may come as a surprise that magic is real, but I swear that-"

Jackie was cut off when he stared blankly at the swirling crackle of lilac electricity arcing over Luses hand only for it to be acompanied by a swirling azure flame before it corked high into the air like a bullet exploding into a shower of blue and purple sparks Jackie srared silently in a tug of war between disbelif and shock while Jade gaze had something to match her stary eyed complextion. The demon of nothingness stood watching the remaining sparks fade to nothing despite the fact he combined two attributes; this was nothing (no pun intended) to what he could do when he wasnt holding back. He could only guess that he was putting a rough twenty five percemt into that attack.

"How about we get a few facts straight starting with the introduction. My true name is Luse Guizu I am already aware of magic and am even a sorcerer of high power. I am also aware of the existence of the Talismans and have been collecting them over these past few months with the help of the Dark Hand." Luse paused already seeing the man's angry glance. "Belive me it wasnt my first choice but they are merely a tempoary alliance; it was their connections that helped me retrive the Talisman from your Uncles shop."

" You were the one that attacked my Uncle. " Jackie hissed venomously. When the two of them returned to the antique store, the place appeared normal and yet his Uncle had been passed out from

Luse shook his head calmly though his voice became a little trained by the heavy guilt swelling in his chest."I gave him the same warning just like everybdy else much like the mucha libre you just saw, and like him, he refused to cooperate with my request."

Jackie roared jumping midair hammeringa fist to Luses face resonating a ringing smack...to which Jackie backed away discreeetly waftiging a bruised hand behind his back Luse blinked rubing his cheek imprinted with a red hand mark. "Ok, i suppose I deserve that Just so your aware I sparred with people that are less than human so thats kinda the equivalent of a pimp slap." Luse shrugged while Jackie covered Jade's ears wondering what a "pimp" was.

It took a few minites in silence until Jackie managed to calm down until his anger subsided into curiosity." Why are you after the Talismans you cant seriosuly be after more power than you already possess are you." Jackie demanded dubiously. Luse sighed snapping his fingers o conjure himself a crimson portal at his feet the darkness latching onto his feet slowly as quicksand started to swallowing him whole.

"A very noble reason you would understand Mr Chan I wish to unearth a piece of forgotten history and restore it to its rightful place in the world. Surely as an archaeologist, you can understand that." Luse said the darkness was reaching up to his knees coiling around any available piece of flesh it could grasp.

Jade for the first time stepped from behind her Uncles legs her eyes trying to meet Luses. "You told us as to why you are after the Talismans but what do you get from all this." Luse slowly looked at Jade the darkness now leering towards his stomach and elbows tucked into his side.

"My dear lady what I would get at the end" Luse started his voice edgy trying to be careful with his words. "Is the loving family I was denied a literal lifetime ago, people that I so quickly cherished into my heart who would be free from their confinement.

"So their what in jail," Jade asked puzzled.

Luse smiled sheepishly. "In that place nor bars or chains, I'm afraid the worst type of prison of all in my opinion." Bobbing his head down he saw that the black swarm has nearly sunk him whole only his shoulders and head remained. He'd be back in San Fransisco hopefully hed have the day to take Su into Diagon Ally and get her a wand from Baileys probably one that wasn't traced by the ministry he had a lot of plans in mind to help his new friend/ward evolve and their floundering idiots needed to be kept out of the loop also he still needed to find the man responsible for ho sent her to that mental bitch Silvers. Shrugging himself out of his thoughts Lse brought himself back to the living.

"Well, it has most certainly been a pleasure to meet my competition at long last." Luse exclaimed cheerily."But I'm afraid this is the moment we part ways till I snatch another Talisman. I'm sure that we shall meet again Mr Chan ."

Luses attention swept a friendly smile to Jade. "And I most certainly hope that I run into you again cutie." Jade went a little numb at that not knowing if the red in her face was another blush coming on or from the blistering light from the fading portal which collapsed into the cooling ground.

Jackie and Jade despite that they knew he wasn't coming back again continued to stare at the ground where the portal had vanished into thin air each contemplating the scenario they were going o have to fight against. They knew the hunt for the Talismans were going to be tricky, but they never knew that the secret weapon of the Drak Hand organisation was a child sorcerer who could destroy men at least twice his size, nearly invincible and trained in arcane arts tossed the tables in Valmonts corner.

oOo

Goodbye my little minions

Like and Review

Judge


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and the Forces of Darkness

Chapter 12: Marriage, Blooming Friendship and a Homicide

oOo

New York City - Metropolitan Museum

A beautiful woman roughly ongoing in her early twenties strode through te hallways paying no attention to the crowded families mesmerized at the stuffed figures of the caveman, Indian tribes and marked technological advancements decades ago her only point of interest laying further ahead.

The mysterious lady was attractive in her own right her coral pink sundress failed in covering her softly tanned and voluptuous legs tearing away a few glances of men while their wives weren't looking, the dress was tight enough her curvy hips swung in the perfect rhythm her hazel eyes were coated behind sunglasses and her midnight black hair draped on her shoulders accommodated with a sunhat and necklace.

This woman was Viper a master thief infamous among the newspapers printed over the years responsible for the robberies of priceless antiques and jewellery. Since a young age, she had grown up mostly on the street her thieving education by growing alongside common criminals her past name forgotten to her and attaining her new persona "Viper" by her new handle. Her successful missions had earned her a pretty penny trading alongside tricky business and dealing on the black market to earn her a luxury apartment complete with a high tech security system. Needless to say, her "earnings" had made it, so she never had to work again. Viper stopped by a sealed glass cage her eyes lingering on her prize a voice briefly tearing her away.

"Please you must let me have the Talisman it is only a matter of time before the Dark Hand tries to steal it" exclaimed a rather cute looking Chinese guy pleading with the museum manager the two both standing over one of the newly brought in artefacts a hexagon rock with an emblem drawn like a green snake. It would have looked nice, but the cat would catch a bigger prize this time. After a few minutes, the same man got into a little scuffle with another guy the two bolting outside quickly alerting the security to give a failed chase the sweating fat guys giving any

The Pink Puma Diamond it sparkled violently in the skylights beaming sun illuminating the hidden smirk of glee on Vipers face. If she managed to bag this little kitten then shed be swimming in so much green, she could even afford early retirement in Fiji. She checked the small rearview mirrors on her sunglasses satisfied that the security guard was busy chatting away with a busty redhead at the end of the corridor she clasped her pendent a finger reaching a small button revealing it to be a small camera to analyse the electrical system and binary functions to decrypt later. Satisfied she turned to leave only to blink in surprise by what laid around her.

The windows above and around Viper miserably failed in holding back inky blackness creeping along its panels like tendrils testing its defences, not a slither of daylight (which she was sure had just been here a moment ago) streaked the room and the chatter of tourists was silenced.

Viper hesitantly trekked forward slowly realising that she was utterly alone only her feet resonating any life. Just before she reached the archway, she sensed movement behind her rocketing her long leg backwards only for it to be caught in a vice-like crip a single second she thought she felt claws piercing her soles. She did a backflip to gain some distance positioned just underneath an entrance archway to meet the stranger whos entire figure was masked in some ki of grey medieval travelling cloak with a large hood.

The stranger coughed something akin to a dry chuckle before clapping slowly in mock applause, and it strangely irked Viper the noise though meaning to sound cheerful was vastly hollow bouncing from wall to wall.

"It seems that your reputation is no mth Miss Viper indeed your experience has handled you well in your thieving endeavours." The man replied while straightening out his clothing and relaxing his wrist grip. "Its been a while since I got to go hand to hand with somebody before."

Viper, however, was not amused; she crouched down low, preparing herself. "Why don't we start with some introductions creepy after all I am a lady after all."

Something like ashy wind swirled around the stranger stunning Viper in her tracks and trying to comprehend as to what she was witnessing before her focus came back to the stranger- no the boy dressed in a fancy onyx suit, slacks and shoes though tieless to that his snowy white hair draped in his tanned skin, and glowing golden eyes teased Viper.

The stranger did a half bow before beaming. "Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Viper my name is Luse Guizu, and I have a business proposition that Id likes to make with you."

Luse and Viper sat in silence outside of a small coffee shop a few blocks away from the museum both drinking from a fresh pot of tea though in Vipers case she had to slip a slither of brandy in hers to help process her current state of events.

"So" Viper stated in a clipped tone slowly peering into her mug before turning her attention to her new and very strange client. "Want to explain to me what you did to me back in there Mr Guizu."

Luse raised an eyebrow frown while calmly placing his teacup back on the saucer. "I'm afraid to say I'm not sure what you are referring to Miss Viper would you mind simplifying-"

Viper snapped her fist on the clothed table, making a few of the other guests around them jump at the sudden noise that wasn't a car bleeding or the clumsiness of a barista. "Oh please you must have somehow drugged me with something to make me see all that stuff back there and its a first for any man to beat me" Viper spat venomously slowly uncoiling a dagger from the inside of her pantyhose prepared to corner him in a secluded spot and then -

Viper blinked at the smiling face of Luse while he twirled her dagger in his sunny hand playfully before it vanished in a small plume of black and white smoke in his hand. Luses eyes pierced hers; his smile disappeared along with the golden irises replaced by an icy blue.

"Your little tricks won't have any effect on me, my dear." Luse's voice resonated in Vipers head who clutched it lightly feeling a numbing headache approaching. "I can read your mind and your every single thought it would be wise to listen to my offer. " Viper nodded her head vigorously clutching her head harder with every word banging inside her skull until Luse released his grip on her his golden orbs returning. The master thief got her self control back straightening herself out while taking large gulps of air, and this was somebody she couldn't con or trick. Guess she would have to listen to his offer.

Luse reached into his coat pocket pulling out a printed photograph of the snake talisman to Viper who took it slowly from his grasp peering at the display frowning.

"This is the object that I want you to acquire for me" Luse explained calling for a nearby waiter for another pot of coffee. Viper glanced at the photo surprised it was the snake talisman that she looked at earlier though the object n general confused her greatly. It wasn't a particularly grand artefact just something dug up abroad and delivered to the museum for display. How was this worth more than the Pink Puma?

Luse continued "I know to a lady of your calibre that this item isn't worthwhile, but to me, there is nothing else of greater importance to me. But to entice you-"

Luse reached into his other pocket fishing out a small black sack on the table and making Viper jump when it shuffled closer to her side the string lassoed around the noose released itself allowing the girl to look inside for her to nearly choke on her tea. Inside was multiple Pink Pumas sparkling in the overcast sun gleaming her face in glimmers. She tried to pick one out, but the contents just melted to the ground in her hand though she did manage to grope a feel of the smooth material of the gems. Vipers flabbergasted look met with Luses not so innocent smile.

"Guizu. What in the hell are you." Viper finally questioned half curious half terrified. Luse didn't reply.

"Trading deals with the criminal underworld of America is like trading stolen sweets with children on the playground compared to me Miss Viper" Luse boasted pulling his chair back while straightening out his coat he took a napkin and a pen writing something down on it before handing it halfway to Viper who noticed that it was a phone number. "Steal the Pink Puma for yourself, and you'd be able to lounge on an island beach steal the Snake for me, and you'd be able to buy the beach the bars that sell the cute umbrella hats and real power"

Luse flashed her a smile tipping an invisible hat her way. "When you're ready to sit at the grownups table I'm only a call away."

Luse walked briskly through the bustling streets of NYC the people narrowly sidestepping the passing people he didn't even know himself where to go. It was funny how, after over at least thirteen years of his life or afterlife, he could finally go anywhere he wanted, and his next destination left him stumped. The chatter of the birds above and the booming tunes of the people vibrated around him he could still feel a handful of eyes checking him out including from the corner of his crow gold eyes a shadowy figure trying to blend in the shadows.

Luse took a few more strides in the same direction sensing another magical source nearby though compared to his own, it was comically small. Luse decided that after turning multiple corners and hearing a faint muffle of irritation from the guy he must have been followed rather poorly ducking into a alleyway Luse slowed down pretending to check his coat pocket as though forgetting something instead secretly casting a powerful ward around the alleyway entrance it was a modified spell similar to the Notice-Me-Not Charm it would just act as an invisible alleyway to the Muggles any future scenery would be invisible to their eyes.

"Arms up boy" grunted a voice.

Luse swirled around to meet his stalker the wizard himself was dressed surprisingly well as a Muggle the only thing that Luse could detect that was controversial was the dragon hide boots. The figure wasn't very tall reminding of Luse bitterly of Pettigrew though despite standing tall he barely scraped above the rat betrayer his muggle clothes seemed second-hand scruffy dirt and crime were moulded on the jeans and the shoes were caked in it. The shirt Luse assumed was a white looked almost grey in grime. The face slack-jawed lips ajar (mouth breather) and eyes gangling in hatred as a scruffy hand pointed a furiously shaking wand at him. Luse thought he was rather pathetic I mean Viper wasn't exactly a good person herself maybe the inflated ego was a turnoff to some people, but at least she had style when she carried out her activities this guy was just sloppy.

"I don't want to hurt you son, but if you don't cough up them Gems, then there will be mighty murders on this place." the man sneered.

Luse tilted his head in confusion, not intimidated at all by the wand pointed at him. "Gems. Never heard of that before."

The man sneered for a second before nodding. "Ah, I see you must be a foreign wizard boy. Gems are the American currency of the Wizarding world so its no wonder you haven't heard of them before." The man's attention turned to Luse's hands; his gran rose maliciously. "Though I wouldn't say no to them rings they'd be worth something on the market. Cough 'em up."

Luse sighed quickly hating this man already crossing a bold line by calling him "boy" raised his hand appearing to take the ring of slowly erecting an even bigger grin from the theif wizard until it crashed and burned when Luse had simply flipped him the bird. The figure screeched like a girl when his body levitated a few inches from the ground waving his wand arm furiously casting several Finite Incantatum sputtering in shock when nothing happened. Luse raised an arm high above his head fingers outstretched in all directions concentrating on his intentions, the air around him and the mugger began to distort until droplets of water appeared like a dimensional rainstorm they were all vacuumed to a single point until the mass was large enough to cover a children's pool satisfied Luse sped the collection of water at the man the water sped around him ensnaring him from the feet to the arms only stopping till it reached the base of his chest.

(A/N: Anybody that's a fan of Avatar should know water can be generated from nearly anywhere including the atmosphere through condensation.")

Luse inhaled a large gulp of air till he unleashed the gust the atmosphere distilled and froze the water instantly the mugger tried furiously to release himself when he tried to cast a spell he found the ice had become so cold his spells kept failing due to the stuttering from the sheer cold of his frosty prison. Luse snapped his fingers, making the figure fall to the ground with a thud and the groan of pain.

"Now" Luse growled out. "I want to know who the hell you are and who it was that asked you to spy on me."

Sighing due to his prisoners screaming for help at the entrance of the alleyway only to be ignored by the bustling crowd he tried once more to cast a spell for the fifteenth time Luse decided that hed need to raise the stakes a little. Conjuring an inky black sword from nothing he jabbed the sword onto the point just over the man's crotch in a warning.

"By now." Luse mused in a bored tone eyes drawled over the mans frozen body. "I would wager if the ice breaks then well...you break with it. Oh and trying to cut the ice with the wand and it would also strip away a body part or two. Now before I reduce your manhood minuscule and save id imagine a wide population of American witchs from one night stands I want my answers if you please."

The man's face had gone pale either to the cold or Luses threat it was never really revealed his sputtering came out in tumbles luckily Luse wasn't assaulted by the spray of spit. "M-My name is Arnold Brown. I'm a friend of somebody in Britain he asked me to track down the guy that had stolen his investment away and to make him pay. I managed to track you down the girls magical signature was coated a little on your coat that's what I used to f-follow you."

Luses eyes narrowed. "What girl."

Arnold's eyes scrunched in thought. " Su something I think no wait...LI that was it Su Li he told me that he was cashing in favour I owed him. "

Luse frowned at that he remembered that Su Li had found herself in the "care" of that wretched excuse of a human being known as Miss Silvers but had no memory of her parents or even her birthright, so his previous thoughts had been it must be somebody from the magical world that was responsible for her childhood.

"And who was it that told you all this." Luse seethed his rage started to cloud his mind before he could slam his Occulemency shields down in time. "Who the hell was it that told you spy and let a poor girl endure such trauma to haunt her the rest of her life."

Arnold struggled harder against the ice that still didn't budge. "Kid if I tell you that then he's gonna have my head."

Luse ring hand exploded in azure flames though the rings still remained intact as he started tracing along dangerously close to Arnold's slack jaw beads of sweat appeared after a minute making Luse look much more sinister in the flickers. "Death into a million pieces of ice or incinerated in a crispy corpse. Choose your poison, good sir." Luse taunted viciously.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ILL TELL YOU. MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER IT WAS HIM ALRIGHT HE WAS THE ONE THAT HAD THE GIRL PORTED OVER TO THE US TO CLAIM HER VAULTS AS A FAKE GUARDIAN. SO WHAT IF THE LITTLE BITCH GOT SOME TROUBLE. I NEEDED THE CA-"

(A/N: Just putting this out there boys and girls speaking as a person that had a less than fortunate childhood I despise child abuse in any way. So many torture techniques and so little life to extinguish.)

The last part of Brown's sentence was interrupted by the scream of his body thrown high in the air above the clouds making a few Muggles point in awe the body now outside the alleyway. Luse was seething on the inside an aura of black, and purple surrounding him like aura shadows and familiar arcs of lightning surged through his torso and fingertips a few fire escapes a yard away constricted on themselves bending at odd angles flailing as though alive, the sky turned a little murky, and there was a definite stench of sulphur. Luses fell to his knees forcing his eyes close taking in a few gulps of air rubbing his eyes tiredly mentally slapping himself for losing control of himself.

After checking he was in control, Luse stepped out from the alleyway clicking his fingers to cancel the barrier and made his way through the street hailing a taxi away from the scene. It was only a few seconds later that the screaming of one Arnold Brown resonated back to earth his body smashed just as Luse said in a million tiny pieces each coated in crimson internal guts like intestines and the heart dribbled out like a slushie.

After the brief silence in the square before the screaming and mad crowd control began the body was identified and collected ( at best in tuppleware containers) and was slapped on as some sort of deranged homicide likely taken place aborad a plane and thrown out to the ground below like some sort of warning. The "killer" though was peacefully back at his hotel room enjoying the benefits of room service with his ward smiling at her giggling expression while she played with his tail.

"So this Mundungus Fletcher is the one that made me they with Abigail."

Luse and Su were hunched together on the king-sized bed silently the Li heiress was leaning against his shoulder rather stiffly despite enjoying the body heat from her first friend it still struck her heart cold as ice to believe that somebody had deliberately set her up like this. Luse had begun forming a plan of his own to the current whereabouts of all this.

Mundungus Fletcher had never been an individual he had liked, especially while he had still been Harry Potter. It was because of his lax attitude that had nearly gotten the Kiss from the Dementors in his fifth year due to his incompetence at being his bodyguard being apart of Dumbledores order. How the hell the Fletcher get a seat as one of Dumbledores supporters?

In any case, Luse didn't recall anything of the Li family having a magical guardian, and he knew from the fear in the eyes of Brown that he hadn't been lied to either. There was one small fear that was nibbling on Luses nerves something that he had hoped wouldn't be real, but inevitably with his infamous luck, it wouldn't do him a positive streak. Time was delicate yet outstandingly powerful force its something that nobody should tinker with regardless if you were human or anything else, one of the major ups and downs of time travel were that not everything might remain as you once knew it tiny changes would be made that could warp everything.

The tiniest snowflake can cause an avalanche...

Luse shook his head, slithering an arm around Su tighter, enjoying her form snuggling closer to him. To hell with his past life nothing from that world matters now and he wouldn't change it if he could not even his old name. He had everything that he had ever wanted right here at his fingertips everything that he deserved family, friends, power and true freedom. He wasn't going to give that up for anything, and he happily invited Dumbledore, Voldemort or anybody to try.

"What are we going to do now Luse," Su asked hesitantly a trace of gloom was evident. "I mean if this Mundungus is really trying to track me wouldn't it be easier if you give me to him then he wouldn't be bothering you anymore, and I wouldn't be a pain to you anymore so-"

Luse pressed a finger on Su's stuttering lips, placing a small peck on her forehead, making the girl glow brighter than Christmas illuminations.

"Su I swore to you on the day we met that you have behind you the protections of all my family names including Le Fay the women that was the rivel and equal to Merlin. Plus my dimension bound family would flay me alive if they found out I let you back with that monster though they'd have to wait till I was finished with myself." Luse said, smiling when he saw a splinter of a smile carving its way on Su's pretty face. "In fact, I do believe that its time that we officially introduce you to the world you came from."

Leaping from the bed, Luse conjured a portal in the ground turning to Su with open arms. Grinning the last line of the Lis jumped from the bed with a squeal as Luse spun her around the darkness swallowed them both though it stayed open long enough for Pariah to leap onto Su's shoulder morphing into a white ash mouse.

(Gringotts Wizarding Bank)

Luse, Su and Pariah who surprisingly for a creature that was scared of being laughed at took great joy in viciously tickling Su making her giggle as he raced around her armpits and feet.

"Ha Ha Ha I think I rather enjoy being around this human. I think I'll keep her all to myself she is much more comfortable plus her skin a little softer than yours is master." Pariah teased morphing into a brown tabby cat purring as he danced around Su's ankles.

Luse snorted. "Loyal familiars, my demon arse."

Ragnok approached them Su had whipped to stand behind Luse's eyes peaking behind his back while the youngest demon slapped himself on the head. What was he thinking just teleporting them into Gringotts without telling her about the goblins? He still remembered just how shocked and terrified he had been when he walked the lobby.

"Ah Lord Guizu its a pleasure to see you again so soon. May I question to the lady behind you and is that a Boggart I detect." Ragnok asked politely.

Luse nodded smiling after trading a handshake with the leader of the goblin tribes he stepped out the way making Su visible, making her tumble in shock. "Of course Lord Ragnok and may I say its a pleasure to see you once more too. Allow me to introduce the two, Su Li the last heiress to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Li and my cough somewhat faithful cough boggart familiar Pariah.

Su shook like an earthquake performing a small curtsy while Pariah the cat now bundled in Sus around hissed at Luse who stuck his tongue out in a counter. After exchanging the pleasantries, Luse kneeled down to Ragnok whispering in his ear.

"There has been a grave misunderstanding again in Gringotts for one of its finest clients I am here to rectify this problem and its individual to prevent you from any issues," Luse muttered. Ragnok listened and nodded in understanding ushering the three to his office.

Pariah jumped from Su's arms and bit on Luse's ankle glaring at his master in mock hurt.

"What was that for" scolded Luse.

Pariah simply stared irritated at his master.

It took a couple of hours after the meeting with Ragnok that Luse and Su finally left through the double doors of the goblin bank Luse catching the starry-eyed wonder in Sus face while her eyes snapped from shop to shop vigorously so reminded him of the same wonderstruck eleven-year-old boy he once was. A time when he was innocent and not burdened by war. Turning back to his friend, she gazed back at him smiling a huge blush broadly on her cheeks while she shyly turned away fiddling with her fingers slightly making a few wrinkles with the hem of her dress. Luse understood her anxiety after what happened at the meeting

(Flashback- 2 Hours Ago)

When arriving at the office, Ragnok had performed an inheritance ritual the same as he had done for Luse while he held the Li heiress hand while she squirmed slightly at having her finger pricked face crunched in irritation till she stared after at her finger which pulsed the same purple light while the cut healed itself. After a plume of smoke words had begun to tumble down till they were coherent enough to read:

Blood test of Su Li

Blood Parents:

Father- Chen Li

Mother - Okami Li

Muggle Guardian - Abigail Silvers (Error)

Magical Guardian - Mundungus Fletcher (Error)

Guardians of the user in the following order:

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass

Minor House of Lovegood

IF FAILURE TO COMPLY WITH ANY OF THESE HOUSES, THE USER IS TO BE DELIVERED TO COUNTRY OF PARENTS TO LIVE IN MAGICAL ORPHANAGE. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ACCORDING TO THE WILL OF THE PARENTS IS SHE TO BE RAISED IN THE MUGGLE WORLD.

Powers and Abilities:

Animagus Potential

Genius Level Intelligence

Natural Magic

Chi

Illusion Master

Titles:

Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Li. (Under the care of another House acceptable for House ring)

Negative Influences Detected:

Physical Damage(Abuse detected)

Tampering of magical core (Unknown user)

Marriage Contracts:

Terry Boot (Signed upon by magical guardian)

Luse Guizu. (Under House protection)

Su said nothing after she had read the floating results her mouth opening and closing as though failing to respond to what she had just read her left hand limply hanging over the chair as he sat next to Luse numbly held onto the demon boys right which he squeezed for comfort his golden eyes coated in sadness.

Was it some kind of negligence that the wizarding world thrived on to be a huge failure to young children and their upbringing into life. Not only had Luse suffered from his childhood but now Su had to the same as him she could have been given to any of the families as shown raised a caring and loving environment instead of having some bitch like Abigail as a "stable role model". If his parents were still alive, he could have very well been raised alongside her the thought of having an actual sibling brought a smile to his face no smirk or half-grin a genuinely happy smile.

Plus...there was still the small not said discussion of the two contracted to be married.

Su stood up, abruptly pacing back and forth muttering things beneath her breath though Luse chose not to pry her thoughts were her own, and he respected the girl enough not to pry.

"Another misjustice has been brought upon you Lady Li," ragnok grumbled in a fury. You couldn't really blame the head goblin not one, but two of his finest clients were manipulated, and himself treated like a fool after stating that Gringotts was one of the "safest places" in Britain. Ragnok tightened the scuff of his collared suit clicking his fingers til a silver box was conjured out of thin air pushing the box Su's way snapping her out of her daze. With numb outstretched hands and a nod from Luse Su took a peek inside. "But I swear with this we shall bring the perpetrator to rightful justice."

Perched alone on a small cushion was a cobalt looking ring with a silver trim the word for "Grace" was written in Chinese script on the central faceplate it shined dimly in the lamplight as Su plucked it from the case twisting it at all angles examing it carefully.

"The ring states your proof of the line of Li. Wear it with pride lass."

While Su's concentration was absorbed by the ring, Luse had begun his story to Ragnok about what he had found out starting from the beginning with his encounter with Arnold Brown his connection to Mundungus Fletcher and what had been tasked to do. Ragnok growled menacingly but low enough to not frighten Su, Luse and Ragnok stepped outside the office to talk discussing their conclusions in more private.

"So this Arnold individual is dead" Ragnok enquired earning a nod from Luse. "Pity I would have loved to have met the swine" Ragnok sneered.

"If its any consolation," Luse added cheerfully. "You can have Mundungus Fletcher if you want though you only get pieces of him after my little Su is done with him.

Ragnok glanced back at the door hesitantly then to Luse as though afraid to speak his mind. "Are so sure you want to do this my lord after all she is only a girl I don't think she even as the capability to kill even if she wanted to," Ragnok spoke unsurely.

Luse laughed. "Don't worry I get where you are coming from Lord Ragnok but there's definitely a good quantity of darkness lurking inside of Su whether she wants it out or not is up to her. It would be no surprise if I were to kill the wretched bastards. I'll ask her today if she does, then I'll teach her the foundations."

"And if the young heiress declines," Ragnok asked slowly.

Luse shrugged. "Then by the honour, I share with her and you I will personally gift wrap Mundungus Fletcher to your office, of course, he might be missing a little weight. Five maybe seven pounds I don't really know how much an arm or leg weighs." Ragnok barked out laughter the vulgar and dark thoughts lingering gin this wizards heart yet his kindness towards the people he trusted was quite remarkable. It's just a shame he wasn't born a goblin otherwise he'd promote him twice over.

Returning to the office was perched back in her chair her ring now resting on her index finger playing with it slightly.

"It looks good on you" Luse complimented. Su smiled grinning ear to ear.

"There is only one more matter to discuss" Ragnok interrupted the warm atmosphere his face stoic attention turning to Su. "Due to the fact that you are currently emancipated the magical contract between you and House of Boot is in effect, unfortunately, there is nothing that Gringotts can do to help you in this little predicament."

Su was horror-struck at the thought of marrying somebody that she had never even met and she was still just a child. Luse noticed her plight thinking on what he might be able to do to help his friend a thought flashed through his mind at first believing that something could be impossible till he reminded himself of all the other seemingly impossible things his "pure dumb luck" had earned him.

"Lord Ragnok," Luse stated his hand finding Sus. "Would it be possible for me to be accepted as her future spouse instead of Mr Boot." Luse words shocked him even more than Su as she sated back at him with beautiful baby blue eyes an inferno storm of a blush igniting her face. "At least as a temporary fiance until young Su can decide for herself who she wants to court."

Ragnok scratched his chin in thought. "Its never been attempted before and usually it would be Mr Boot first as his name came before yours Lord Guizu, but I see no reason why not. When you accepted your House name much like Lady Li, you became an adult in the Wizarding World as such each House name you hold holds a title for a lady who is mandatory for your future. Besides your many titles earn you much higher favour, especially a descendant of three of the four founders."

"So" Luse began eyes swirling at his luck/revelation. "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor, Le fay, Peverall, Black and Potter. Since I'm the Lord for all eight, then I must have-

"Eight future wives." Ragnok supplied gleefully at the demons face." Why yes I can imagine that as a fine double-edged sword." Luse mock glared at Ragnok who pretended to shuffle through random documents in his weak attempt to bury his shit-eating grin while Luse furiously massaged his scalp decoding the information piece by piece his attention slowly shifting to Su.

"Su" Luse began not sure how to say this I mean not so more as a week had passed by with Su till he was in a position to ask her to marry her to save her from the House of Boot. Luse disdainfully remembered Terry Boot from Hogwarts and his annoying loyalty towards the Daily prophet slandering his name through the mud and the Ministry's control freak lackeys accusing him of being a mentally unstable teenager. "I know that this is a lot to take in Su but-"

Luse was interrupted by Su immediately jumping from her chair so hard that her chair fell to the ground her eyes focused under a shadow hovered over her eyes as she marched towards Luse slowly slightly unnerving the ninth demon making him a little afraid. There were many things that Luse could handle even as Harry Potter and now so much more from murderous dragons, mermen giant three-headed dogs and soul-sucking dementors.

Women were defiantly not one of those things.

Luse closed his eyes waiting for the searing slap or even a full beating from the girl though the blow never came. Opening his eyes, Su's face was a few inches away from his sunny golden orbs gazed back at her cerulean blue ones she was smiling cheekily at him the blush still visible on her face. After a few seconds, she closed that gap with a kiss.

This one kiss was different from anything that he had shared before unlike the peck on the cheek she had given him or the few sloppy makeout sessions he had with Cho or the loveless pecks with Ginny this one just felt... slowly grabbed Su's arms encircling her in a hug while she let out a small moan at how warm she was from this her hands subconsciously tracing over his head fingers raking over his scalp. After a minute, they both broke the kiss staring at each other, a goofy smile plastered on both.

"You know" Luse smiled "You're technically my first kiss."

Su giggled. "That's good to hear. I don't think I've ever kissed a demon boy before."

Luse rolled his eyes, making her laugh. "Demon boy ha please its demon man at best" Luse did his best impression of crunching his face while flexing his muscles. Ragnok shook his head at his client's antics, surprised this humoured him so much."Oh, to be young again."

(A/N: I'm 21, and even I feel old at times. Aeroza: I feel ya as well yet I'm going to be 31)

"Well I may as well make it official" Luse said kneeling on one foot his palm outstretched to Su taking her ringless hand in his focusing his magic till a ball of shadows floated over his hand slivers of white contorted like electricity till it swallowed in on itself forming a ring of gold with a bronze lining. "Su Li you are my first friend and from what you told me I was also yours in this world you and I have been through the horrors of our childhood both alone, and for that, it makes both of us one of the worlds most bravest. For that, I humbly ask that you accept this ring to dedicate yourself as the status of your courage through your trials as my Lady Griffindor. Do you accept?"

Su smiled wiping a single tear from her cheeks as she feels to the ground slowly taking the ring from Luse her gaze never leaving him. "I do."

A massive explosion of gold sparks ricochetted itself around the office stunning Ragnok his usually stoic expression peeled away for the time being as he clapped furiously at the newlywed couple. Ragnok jumped from his chair, extending a hand in congratulation to Su.

"Congratulations my lady. Henceforth you are now Su Griffindor Guizu Li as par seen and approved by Lady Magic herself. Youll find that while adopting a new title based on what Luse chooses, you will also be given the title of Guizu as you would be a member of his extended family. Ragnok clarified

"What do you mean by "extended family," Su asked her newlywed husband.

Luse scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's probably best that I just show you just promise you won't freak out on me."

Su smiled, taking her husband's hand, giving him a peck on the cheek. "As long as you are there for me I don't think Ill mind."

Luse and Su travelled around Diagon Ally hands clasped around each other, promoting some strange looks from people around them though they both chose to ignore them all pressing forwards. Su darted from shop to shop due to growing up as a Muggle she was usually more used to a pair of jeans a shirt with an occasional dress even if it was second hand was remarkably impressed by the gallery of cloaks and hoods her eyes glued to a midnight blue cloak with a hood and a red circle for a clasp. Luse noticed her look and smirked taking the cloak and buying it already memorizing her sizes, even paying extra for the cloak to be written with some runes for size enlargement and some basic protection wards.

"Luse" Su shrieked eyes worryingly motioning to the bag he had slung around his back. "Y-You didn't have to buy that for me there was no need to-"

Su was cut off by the brief kiss from the demon child narrowed eyes in her vision. "You are my wife Su Li even if it is temporary and I very much want to get to know you more now than ever. I might be incredibly powerful, but power is pointless unless you have somebody to share it with. Also-"

Luse sneakily grabbed Su's hand tracing something black over her exposed wrist the boy took his finger smearing a trickle of what looked like black ink to melded with hers. "Consider this a wedding gift. The first of many more."

The black line configured itself to it sunk into Su's skin designing itself like a tattoo of a tiny coral sake the head slithering around her wrist in a chase of its tail until it caught the end biting on it's behind the keep itself complete.

"What is it," Su asked hesitantly

"This" Luse began showing her his own tattoo of Tarakudo. "It took me a while to learn, but I finally learned how to use the same magic to make a Shadowkahn design with my own magic. It allows you to summon your own Shadowkhan at will as I can Ill teach you how to when we get back home it's only in the case I'm not with you. It also asks as a tracer so wherever you are, I'll always be able to find you."

Su smirked at the tattoo tickling the snake a little with hissed at her warmly it slithered up and owned her arm she giggled as she tried to keep her eyes on it while it travelled down her chest and glided its way back to her wrist in pursuit of its tail again like a cat and a mouse. The two roamed through a few more stores for a while nothing really interesting happened until Luse was frozen where he stood his eyes stared at a store in front of him a trickle of tears leaving his eyes.

Eeylops Owl Emporium

Su, who was holding on Luse's hand, stopped as well surprised at the sadness from her friend/husbands face. She cupped his face snapping him out of his stupour.

"Luse what's wrong sweet why are you crying," Su asked in a worried tone while gingerly wiping away a few tears with the hem of her sleeve. Luse smiled, shaking his head.

"Its nothing Su doesn't worry about it," Luse said his eyes turning back to the shop. "You mind if I just have a peek inside this shop ill only be inside for a second"

Su smiled pecking him on the cheek stating shed wait just at the entrance of the archway Luse stared back at the shop his heart pounding as he entered inside the screeching of owls and other creatures heavy on his ears. His eyes darted everywhere high and low for anything resembling white, but nothing came to his vision imminently he made his way to sales assistant smashing his hands loudly shaking the counter dozy witch from her zombie sleep.

"Excuse me milady, but I'm looking for a certain owl you might have in your establishment its a snowy white owl with yellow eyes. I don't suppose that you have one in stock" Luse asked urgently.

The lazy witch irritated from her interrupted nap harshly spat "No, we don't have anything like that now get lost you little runt or ill set the salamanders on ya go on." She even tried hefting herself from the seat intent of whacking him on the head with a dusty broom.

"Thank you for your time mam" Luse spat frostily through gritted teeth. Calmly leaving but just pausing at the entrance he snapped his fingers and wandlessly closed the shop door locking it from the outside before spraying a crimson red gas from his mouth which slithered inside like cigarette smoke around the shop infecting the creature's eyes gleamed red angrily turned towards the women. All of the owl cages, poisonous slugs, salamanders and any other life-threatening creatures were released all pouncing on the poor witch a combination of owl pecks, salamander burns, acidic blotched skin eventually mauled to death and found by her husband upstairs.

Luse made his way emotionlessly to the entrance his eyes shadowed under his fringe at the revelation he would never see his old friend again. Time was indeed a tricky mistress, and it was true that small things made a major difference that much was proven right now. Hedwig had been honestly his first real friend before meeting Weasley or Granger the only intelligent company he ever had while stuck with the Dursleys a person to talk to and confide in when the whole school had rejected him.

It wasn't exactly that he was unsatisfied with Pariah at all. It had been a gift from his father something to which he had been grateful for, especially when he found out that the boggart was sentient enough for human speech. Still he couldn't let any of this get tho him just grovelling about the past wouldn't do him any good the only logical thing was for him to move on and enjoy the rest of what this new future had to offer him in honour of his friend he would make sure it was grand for the owl that gave him post, nibbling his ear and stealing his breakfast when he wasn't looking...

And his first friend died protecting him.

Above the streets of Diagon Ally just as the sun began to part through the greying clouds s single streak of sunlight broke through, and a handful of angelic silver feathers fell away. Beady eyes from an invisible creature stared down at Luse meeting back with Su before it flew away its disillusioned body sinking into the mass of clouds.

"So" Su began when they finally arrived at the hotel room lofting all of the shopping on the beds. "Who exactly is this extended family of yours. Id love to meet them"

Luse turned his attention to the mirror on his right proceeding to stand in front of it beckoning Su forward leaving the girl more confused than ever watching as her husband placed a finger on the full body mirror his hand imprinted was smudged purple and black as creaked around the reflection to it was completely showered in black both of their mirror selfs vanishing she watched as Luse placed one foot through the mirror glancing back at her his hand outstretched.

"Do you trust me?" Luse asked smirking at how he ripped the quote from a disney movie he watched with Su while the two got to know each other better. Su smiled, grabbing his entire arm.

"Always," said Su softly

(A/N : I_;)

Luse and Su who held onto each other as they both streaked through the murky darkness like corridor till an opening ripped apart in front of them stepping through Su stared back at the portal which disappeared noticing they weren't in the hotel room anymore or not even on earth anymore.

"Luse where are we," Su asked her eyes scanning around the floating rocks, and orange horizon her shock was evidently finding it hard that things like this still shocked her.

"Were in a place called the Netherworld right now Su" Luse said gesturing around them a few stones swaying drunkenly in front of them his wings, horns and tail brandished proudly. "This place is a cursed prison for entrapped demons, particularly my family speaking of which here they come."

Su jumped at the moving earth beneath her feet lifting herself a few feet from the ground as though gravity was lost on her arms still wrapped around Luses was the only thing that stopped her from flying away. In the distance, she caught what looked like a thunderstorm making its way towards them furiously destroying the rocks in its onslaught. Luse rolled his eyes muttering something in her ear.

"By the gods, Uncle Zu is obsessed with dramatic entrances" Luse sniggered making her giggle nervously especially when the demon descended from the storm his form landed roughly in front of them he kneeled down to meet them eye to eye best he could.

"Is that you down there, dear nephew. My you've certainly grown since we last met have you improved any better since our last little scuffle I don't believe the score is 11:10 in my favour" Tchang Zu boomed boisterously making Su jump.

Luse scoffed. "Where did you learn to count Uncle Zu? Last I checked we are even plus I do recall earning a tie fighting you and Uncle Gui at once" he always used to fight with the two deciding to make things interesting and see how he would fair against the storm and the earth together. It took a lot of healing and some snappy lectures from Aunti Bai, but it was worth it.

Tchang Zu smiled gently noticing from the corner of his eye Su who ducked behind Luse "And who is the little spark trying to avoid me" Su squeaked stepping out from behind Luse her arm outstretched shyly.

"H-H-Hello sir my name is Su Li, and I'm Luses w-wife" Su stuttered her arm shaking vigorously in fright from the 30-foot demon staring down at her till his eyes comically widened in shock. Before anybody could say something else a booming screech resonated through the desolated dimension so loud, the sound waves broke apart rock.

"HIS WHAT" A duo of banshee-like voices resonated around them while Su's head wandered around trying to find the voice she noticed that Luse and the thunder demon had gone rather pale Luses golden skin was slightly paler and Tchang Zu was dripping unstable static.

"Oh by the pestilent gods, not those two" Luse muttered shielding his hand into a prayer. You know when a demon starts praying then shits gonna go down. "DAD, UNCLE FUNG, HSI WU, UNCLE DAI, UNCLE LAN IM GONNA NEED YOU OVER HERE" Luse boomed just as loudly holding Su's ears in a cover, so she didn't go deaf.

At once gravity distorted, the earth rippled under there feet, and a heavy gust of wind erupted around the area snapping Tchang Zu out of his stupour adapting his features again leaping backwards on a rock pedestal. Su shrieked when an imp-like creature landed in front of them enveloping the three (Pariah as a small mouse) in a bear-like a hug

"It's so wonderful to see you again, dear nephew and what this" the Sky demons gaze turned to Su who shyly waves. "My my not even a week and your already making a harem." Hsi Wu cackled his laughter cut off from Luse who smashed his head to the ground with a karate chop.

"Pack it in Wu your scaring my newlywed," Luse warned though helped him back up again with a secret smile. Unlike the other demon relatives, Luse and Hsi Wu treated each other more like distant brothers than Uncle and Nephew mostly because of him being the youngest (usually the weakest in the other's opinion) they had a healthy kind of relationship like that.

"So it is true then you have found your mate. She's a beautiful little lilly Luse." Xiao Fung started dipping his head to Su who awkwardly bowed back getting slightly used to the appearances of other demons. "It is a pleasure to make our acquaintance my dear I am Xiao Fung the demon of the wind no doubt that you've heard of me of course."

Su nodded. "Of course I know all of you. Luse told me all about you." Su chimed her past nervousness evaporating raising that cute grin. "From what my hubby said, you all trained and raised him into a great young man. Thank all of you." The demons not really used to such benevolence from humans just grunted casting sideways glances at nothing in particular but Luse had a hunch they were all just out of their elements.

For the next hour, Su had begun a conversation with every demon (who had respectfully towards Luse shrunk themselves smaller to not intimidate the girl) Luse broke the gravity around her so she would hover to whoever she wished. Hsi Wu, she scolded cutely at getting himself, and Luse hurt while they had raced each other from rock to rock, Tso Lan and Xiao Fung were impressed by her extensive knowledge and wisdom, Shendu was simply over the moon that his son had found happiness so early in his life as one of them teasing him on the side when he found out that seven more women were available, Tchang Zu and Dai Gui tried acting tough and muscular but faltered when Su beamed up at them committing Dai Gui to create something akin to a rampaging golem to which she rode on top laughing her head off as it pumped and curved around the weightless realm.

Luse heard a beep from his phone in his back pocket checking the caller I.D as Unknown he knew at once the message had been from Viper not too long either amazed that he could catch a signal from here:

Dear Mr Guizu

I am writing to inform you of our last little deal that I've had a thought about it long and hard and have decided that I will accept your proposal. HOWEVER, I still don't trust you completely so were going to meet at the rooftop of the museum after the heist and well trade the snake evenly there. Everybody will be happy.

I'll make sure to send you the time when it's going down so you can meet me there.

Until then, with toxic love.

Viper xx

Luse smirked at that typing a quick reply back with a small flirty ending and hitting send with a snap. Stocking his phone back in his pants pocket, he informed Shendu of his plan and collaboration in working with another human earning him a shake of the head. Clicking his fingers creating a portal back home Luse bid a goodbye to his family after Su was done trying to crush Bai Tza and Po Kong in a tight hug in a who at first were glaring daggers at the girl but now where reduced to somewhere between smiling and embarrassment while they both patted her back softly wishing her their best.

It was midnight when Luse caught the message to wait and meet her on the roof. Gently coating Su in a blanket which who had passed out from exhaustion from the long day he ordered a single Shadowkhan to watch over the door and make sure that anything that tried coming through would be dealt with till he got back as it hides away in the shadows. With that, Luse jumped out the window ledge extending his wings bolting towards the museum.

It only took a brief few minutes for Luse to arrive at the Museum spotting a few patrolling guards around the building he folded his wings and used his gravity manipulation to glide on the roof. Luse "erased" the sound around him, so his footsteps were silent as he trodded to the skylight window Luse opened his breast pocket of his jacket plucking out Pariah that was asleep as a mouse nudging him awake to which the Boggart awoke annoyed.

"I want you to take a little trip inside and see what's happening inside. Let me know if our little snakes" Luse said perching Pariah at the edge of the window.

Pariah made a squeak of confirmation before turning into a wasp gliding inside through the cracks. Luse started slowly pacing back and forth for a few minutes in boredom started conjuring a ball of fire in his palm moulding it into the shape of a dancing woman the flecks of embers glinted in the darkness performing a graceful ballet, in the end, bowing to nobody in particular. It was only when the last glint of fire disappeared that Pariah came back landing on his left shoulder whispering his report in his ear.

"There's some mild security in place. Only three people including our contracted theif." Pariah whispered. "There's also that goofy archaeologist and the young child. Last I saw they were all in a skirmish and by the looks of it they are all heading this way."

Luse nodded standing up glancing amusedly at the lilith form of Viper jumping out of the skylight high performing a perfect landing. Viper was dressed in a skin-tight black suit with a brown utility belt wrapped around her slim waist her face was the only thing visible a cowl clutched in her hands along with the small pouch with what he could imagine was the Snake Talisman.

Upon seeing her client, Viper ran over motioning for him to follow. "I wasn't alone tonight there were two others a boy scout archaeologist and a criminal fan girl. Friends of yours."

Luse shrugged. "More like wannabe competition."

At that moment, the wannabe competition arose from the hatch Jackie took a minute helping Jade out to which her eyes widened at seeing the white-haired boy again. "Hey, you."

Luse tilted his head in disbelief. "Hey you really my dear that's your A-game material. It's nice to see the two of you again although I do believe that I gave both of ou warnings to stay out of this little hunt."

"The Talismans do not belong to you," Jackie shouted running fast to Luse intending on striking him down with a flying kick only to be halted when he was hooked around the ankle by a heavy amount of strength his face shocked while staring into the endless streames of Luse's face upside down.

Luse scoffed "And they belong to you. All I am doing is returning them to their rightful owner that's all" With that Luse flicked his finger on Jackie's head a small curdle of purple electricity build up on the tip ejecting it on the martial artist's forehead flinging him skidding away at Jades feet who helped him up. At first, Jackie appeared fine until he started doing a strange dance trying to reach Luse but failed his legs turning to jelly as he trampled over his own feet.

"W-What did you do to him" Jade seethed helping Jackie up struggling to keep her uncle from moving.

"It's nothing dangerous little gem I assure you," Luse started trying to calm the angry child down. "All I did was inject his mind with a high charge of electricity directly into his nervous system and locomotive functions to tweak them a little."

Jade blinked.

Luse conjured a portal behind him, nodding his head to Viper to proceed through the police sirens on the way being the perfect motivation for the luscious theif. "Basically, every time he tries to move his arms, it will move a leg and vice versa. It's not permanent just enough to subdue him for now. I could have done much worse than that."

Jades face was stony dropping Jackie who plummeted to the ground with a flop twitching slightly but otherwise fine. Jade stared back at the boy for some time her face vanished of anger and more of prying curiosity. "I don't understand why-"

"Hold that thought." Luse said clicking his fingers grunting from concentration as a massive explosion of introverted light burst from his form catching Luse, Jade, Jackie and Pariah in its "light" until there was nothing to see but light. When it finally died down Jade found herself floating in an abyss of darkness no longer on top of the rooftop, her hitched breath appeared to echo around her even her thoughts were a little loud.

Luse started to visualize before her his face laced with interest around his surroundings much like hers. "Huh, so this is what it looks like. Neat trick."

"What do you mean neat trick where are we and where's Jackie. " Jade demanded.

"There is no need to fear my little gem you are in no danger around me and your uncle Jackie is perfectly fine. I sent him back to the hotel room that the two of you are sharing." Luse explained snapping a finger till a projection of light appeared showing Jackie in his bed snoring up a storm Jade could just make out ninja looking foot soldiers "Shadowkhan" she remembered they were called retreating away. "Unless of course, you would like me to deliver him to the police I say they are quite curious as to why he was there when the robbery went down.

Jade bit her lip not completely trusting this guy in the slightest yet at the same time having not much choice considering that he could take down Jackie like a sack of potatoes having no choice but to trust him until he gave her a real reason. "So where exactly are we then Luse."

"It technically doesn't have a name than the fact it isn't really a place per say, but I'm leaning on calling it the Null Zone. It takes a lot of power to generate but in the simplest way I can put it in words it is a place devoid of time or space kinda like placing yourself under the cracks between dimensions." Luse stated nonchalantly. "Magic like this breaks nearly every law there is just to repair them and break them all again.

The term magic peaked something deep in Jade. "Magics real."

Luse nodded gliding towards Jade, who stepped back a little though not as much as she should have. "Of course magic is real, but I'm not just talking about just conjuring portals and summoning allies or even wielding fire and lightning."

Jade stared back even more interested, taking a small step forward just a few inches from Luse's chest. "Like what."

Luse bent down a little to reach Jade's height until like lightning he gave her a small peck on the cheek making the asian girl flush. "Like that, for instance, it is not always about biology and reactions that they teach you in school. Love, compassion and anger are what drive your magic into awakening.

Jade still flushing started to play with the loose straps of her hoodie, mentally cooling down her increased heart rate. "I mean that's cool and all" Jade couched out in the attempt to stop her high pitched voice. "But it's not like I'm ever gonna be able t do that sort of stuff I'm just a loser tomboy called a liar by people at my school. I'm not powerful."

Luse made her look at him raising her face by her chin. "Do you want to be"

Jade nodded. "I wanna be strong I want to be respected and not treated like a little kid anymore not by Jackie not by the kids on the playground and most final not by my parents ever again." the girl spoke her words edged in firey determination forgetting in this instance that Luse was actually her enemy.

Luse placed his hand on her chest while invoking his Mage Sight coming into focus as he traced her chi lines and realised that her Chi abilities were being disturbed by a magical knot. "There appears to be some kind of block in your Chi." Luse growled out as he started to uncord the celestial looking cords. "Does your family ever take you to see a doctor by chance maybe somebody that they know personally."

Jade pondered this racking her brain on the sidelines, cheering that she might have real power in her life. "I guess the only person I could think of would be my Uncle. I know he used to visit my parents all the time when I was just a baby, but I was way too young to remember. He stayed in San Fransisco because he got too old and he hated overseas transportation. What exactly is Chi anyway."

Luse hummed smirking when the last cord was undone the flow of Chi from the starting point of her stomach rushed around sailing to her arms, legs and head rejuvenating the bones in her arms a green light brightly glowing around her making her face glow in euphoria. She stared at herself her eyes catching his eyes.

"Well, you see Miss Chan-"

"Jade" she replied back interrupting him in a huff. "I think we might as well both stay on the first name basis."

Luse numbly nodded. "Very well Jade it is. Chi is a type of metaphysical energy that exists in every single living thing ranging from humans, non humans to animals and even plant life. When developed and experienced it can be used in a numerous amount of ways."

Jade, curiously asked. "Like what like what you can do with the whole fire and lightning show."

Luse scoffed. "Oh no, no no that was something completely different. Simply put it helps boost your physical abilities and gives a type of strength to your mind. The power level of a persons chi is completely dependent to that person's spirit and physical vigour."

Jade nodded slowly at that, staring still at her arms, which still glowed brightly. "Jackie always said I was stubborn; maybe this is why."

"Could be" Luse mused. "Normally you wanna be careful too sometimes your chi can be manipulated by others and be tainted by others and yet when I looked inside you I saw the most peculiar thing; your chi is a mix of light an dark which shouldn't even be possible as the two go together like oil and water."

"What does that mean," Jade asked hesitantly slightly nervous as though she was told she had a degrading condition.

Luse shrugged. "Nothing really just that your above average in terms of power and your gonna be a force to be reckoned with when you are older." Luse plunged his hand into what appeared to be a small floating portal sinking his entire arm's length inside, making funny faces to reach something making Jade spill giggles. When he reached what he was looking for he pulled out a small book in burgundy red cover hurling the book Jades way catching it just over her head inspecting the cover.

Chi Manipulation and Applications Guide for Beginners - Unknown Author

Jade spared a glance at Luse neither bothering to containing smiles spread past the eyes as she tore into the book probably the first time reading. The pages were filled to the brim in all sorts of exercises and methods to strengthen chi, including how to use it. Meditation, flight, energy constructs and combat practices...

"Why do this for me," Jade asked managing to close the book her eyes staring at Luse her expression unreadable.

Luse pondered this for a while unable to really come up with an explanation. "I was like you once I guess...weak and treated like a lesser priority only to be used as a trophy for fakers to hold me high. I finally managed to say enough, and as a result, I literally hold more power than I know what to do with."

Jade for the first time smiled reminding herself of both her Uncles patronizing her just because of her age neglecting to at least give her the chance to prove herself, the children on the playground that would taunt her and for that being completely friendless or her parents that wanted her to cast off her childhood and prematurely enter the adult world for their selfish gain. Maybe she should say no too.

Jade was shaken out of her thoughts when cracks of light appeared around her the darkness began to creak away, and she swore a little sweat mingled in Luse's brow.

"I can't hold this place up for very much longer Jade, so I'm afraid this is gonna be another farewell. But at least we can depart on good terms this time, especially since were friends. " Luse added cheerily.

Jade cocked a raised eyebrow. "So we're friends now are we demon boy."

Luse shrugged "If you wanna be. And demon boy."

Jade mock glared. "Does little gem ring any bells."

Luse grinned."Fair enough. Before I go you should know that the book I gave you is charmed to others, so they'll just see a textbook."

Jade nodded, thanking the stars that neither her uncles would undermine her about her school work anymore. "Oh right, Luse I wanted to ask you one more question."

Luse nodded. "Just one more."

Jade stared back complete serious taking over her chocolate brown eyes moldin ginto his. "Have the two of us ever met before."

Luse blinked. "Sure we have we met back in Mexico when-"

Jade shook her head. "I didnt mean back then. I meant before have we met before apart from then. It's just whenever I look at you. I have this wrench in my heart, and it keeps telling me we met before somewhere before, but I don't remember."

Luse bit is lip hoping that there really was an answer to that himself. "No...No I dont think we ever have Jade. But the important thing for now id that we did back then and Imuch look forward to our future endevours."

With that, the Null Zone broke apart Jade fell from the "ground" falling down darkness foaming around her till she felt something soft wrapped around her realizing it was her hotel bed she spotted her uncle, Jackie as already snoring up a storm his hair flayed goofily over his eyes. Jade sighed and helped tuck herself back in bed thinkin gthe whole thing was justa dream until she tried wrenching something lumpy from under her pillow.

It was the book. There was aso something else attached to it in sellotape something that looked like a single jaggard piece of glass with a small note attached to the front.

Hi Jade

What you saw was no illusion lass I asure you that everything was reall including me nabbing the Snake Taliasman which I think is 3-0. Anyway, I digress the glass is a communication device I used to use with somebody important to me we used it to talk to each other no matter how far away we were. Simply tap the glass ad say my name (Luse not demon boy) and my handsome self appears on the other line.

Hope you dream of me cutie

Luse Guizu.

oOo

Goodbye, for now, my little minions,

Judge 99


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the Forces of Darkness

oOo

Chapter 13: A Dubious Teacher

A fish cargo ship sailed briskly across the Atlantic ocean a light shower of drizzle flowing on the fisherman only garbed in canary yellow raincoats for protection against the child storm. A large thunk of falling steel down below alerted one of the senior sailsman to the cellars clinging down below the only significance of a disturbance was a dark blue light swirling around a figure a chant of incoherent mumblings under his breath.

The figure himself didn't appear very dangerous, although there was always the saying of believe half of what you see. He was a scrawny elderly man dressed most unusual his skin was sickly pale long untamed grey hair and inches of greasy nails. He was dressed in a black robe with his hood drawn his features twisted and malevolent just peeking from the surface eyes heterochronic one on the left a dark yellow while the one on the right a teal blue. The robe he wore reached to the hem of his ankles accompanied with a blue shirt with matching shoes.

His face also had two tattoos one on his forehead with what looked like an arch with a small sphere in the centre and another with what looked like a zig-zag over his left eye reached down to his cheek. In his hand was a wooden staff a glowing jewel attached at the top.

This man was Daolong Wong, a Dark Chi wizard obsessed with the popularity of darkness and chaos in the balance of the universe.

"Hey buddy I don't know what ya think you're doing here, but me and the boys won't have any stowaway on my ship so ye better-" the fisherman rant was interrupted a streak of black lighting had gouged its way through his chest the man's insides decorated the hatches door in crimson. Daolong Wong stared blankly and continued with his chanting irritated he had been interrupted.

If it had been his way he wouldn't have bothered to come to this wretched country at all much more prefered to his time in Albania where the practices of Dark Chi/Magic were welcomed with open arms sadly, there were barely any people for his experiments but the still he missed it just narrowly. It had been a few months ago that his magicks had detected an incredibly powerful explosion of magic in the city of San Fransisco the magical core being dangerously close to that of the once defeated demon Shendu.

But this arose more confusion in the older adult than it did excitement. According to legend and past data, the Demon of Fire had been banished by his subjects centuries ago along with the rest of his demon bretherin the doors been able to only open on this side of the cosmos.

So why. Unless...

Much like the gods of Greek mythology some demons would visit the human world to mate with humans and breed their children into hybrids in the hopes that to learn to gain more power they would free their fathers and mothers from their imprisonment to become a full-fledged entity themselves. His findings had proved him right.

Daolong Wong peered inside a glass orb the figure of Luse Guizu statued blankly inside his exploits in obtaining the Talismans proven and hs goal obvious. Daolongs eyes gleamed in caution when the globe turned black a pair of eight glowing red eyes glaring at him in warning the orb shattered into a million pieces. This boy was not to be made an enemy.

Daolong Wong had been accused as a greedy old man only interested in his own goals in life, but they would be wrong to be attacked with a glare and a silent scoff. This "Luse Guizu" would not be treated as an enemy like people would assume but instead a valuable ally one that he could train to be so much better. Luse was a demon after all a brother of darkness.

And what glorious carnage they would create together.

Jade and Jackie were both training inside of the makeshift dojo inside Section 13 each performing Tai Chi breathing slowly the imagination of a mirage of power coursing through them. Except for Jade, it wasn't a mirage or illusion what she felt was a bulky surge of power coursed through her veins eliciting her posture and crushing her anxiety or lack thereof.

"The breath flows from the fingertips, and down to the toes", Jackie stated calmly flowing his arms in front bending them slowly to coil to the ground again and hence repeating.

Jade copied the posture reciting to remember the rest. " Then the toes go up."

Jackie nodded, cancelling his stance beaming at his niece. "That's enough for today, Jade. I gotta admit that you've done very well today I also noticed that you hadn't had once infamous phone call from your teachers either."

Jade shrugged. "Oh you know gotta grow up sometime right. Anyway better, get ready for school." With that, the young girl left the dojo to dine in the government cafeteria grown accustomed to a few of the workers around the top-secret base of operations. Jackie watched her quietly half proud of her progress in the short time and the other half instinctively concerned.

Ever since Luse had secretly gifted her the book on how to control her Chi it felt like she was living on Cloud 9 her speech, emotions, posture and attitude had all completely changed overnight shocking both her uncles, classmates, teacher and Captain Black. She stopped her freely given stories to her "friend" Drew in her class and paid more attention to her studies and meditation spending at least half an hour before and after bed, instantly recognizing the results.

Suddenly everything in her school books made sense as though an imaginary cloud had been lifted and she knew how the theory was made and how the practical work was formulated. Her teacher Miss Hartman was shocked not even attempting to hide her features for the first time writing down Jade to be a straight-A student counting down the passing days to be a new record she hadn't had to call her Uncle for her rude behaviour or that she hadn't gotten into a fight.

When Jade would return to her room, she would usually isolate herself from her Uncles and devour through the Chi practice book eyes bulging and hungry to learn something new from the basic practices. Some chapters managed to grab her attention when she skipped ahead of the beginner's guide:

Elemental Manipulation

This technique allows the user limited control over the four elements of fire, water, earth and air. Sub elements are also able to be self-taught such as ice, lightning, metal, light and darkness. For the beginners, it is highly suggested that they begin with the four essential elements to start with as sub-elements are much trickier to manipulate.

With that Jade spent hours pouring over the context of the book learning different types of meditation when delving into the manipulation of the elements their history with the world and how they were revered to ancient deities or gods.

"One of the five major elements which make up this world." Jade began the book kept open with her Super Moose plushie as a paperweight a hand outstretched closed tightly. "The spark that ignited genesis, the light which nurtures life and the illumination of judgement which vanquishes all evil. While at times a gentle blessing given to men by gods, it is also a terrible curse which annihilates everything. Its name is fire."

With that Jade imagined the Chi flowing through her focus into a single point on the palm of her hand imagining the heat from a tiny spark until it got bigger and bigger until she opened her palm inside was the most minuscule of embers it glowed partially in her room matching the wide grin on her face.

This was the journey to power.

"Dad mind if I have a word."

Shendu attention was brought instantly to his son after been gifted the Snake Talisman the two of them tried to prank Vamount with the statue of Shendu had mysteriously vanished from the wall only for the two demons to explode in laughter from the crime lords shock making him scowl and storm out his own office.

"Of course son to what do I owe the pleasure of this chat," Shendu spoke happily

Luse tossed a newspaper towards Shendu who levitated it for him to peer closer at the images. It was a report on the past homicide case a couple of days ago with the man identified as Arnold Brown killed due to falling from some kind of plane, but police analysts failed in deducing on how he was covered in the huge block of ice. Luse had done a little research and found that Arnold had been a Half-Blood wizard so he must have had some connections in the Muggle World, including an identity on that side.

"I see" Shendu mused his eyes still skimming the leaked pictures of Arnold's corpse. "I fail however...to understand what the problem is a child. Do you feel wrong for killing this man."

Luse shook his head his arms wrapped around his chest eyes glaring into the ground. "No not at all I don't feel angry at my actions. The problem is that I don't feel anything when I killed him. I mean, what does that say about my dad."

Shendu sighed. "I had a feeling in my gut that this conversation would come up. Luse, you must understand that as demons for us to kill humans and still attain a human moral would be the most torturous thing we could endure through the years. It was decided by the old ones that demons would kill without remorse no matter how bloody it turned. You can't win wars without a small amount of bloodshed."

"So it doesn't matter if I kill and don't feel anything." Luse thought aloud. No matter how much time he spent with his demon relatives, the human side of him still lingered there knawing away at him. His time at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Voldemort, the death-defying "accidents" and the wizarding world still lingered. "Honestly I just wish I could get rid of my light side forever id be so much better without it."

Shendu paused for the longest time as though conflicting something in his mind. "There...might just be another way."

Luse perked at that. "Really how."

"Of the twelve talismans that I own." Shendus voice was slightly grave as though he was regretting even telling his son this. "There is the Tiger as part of the Zodiac. It has the power to separate Light and Dark from an individual into two separate forms I would wager that with that Talisman you would be able to exile your good side forever."

Luse smiled brightly at that until his smile faltered. "But I would not have a balance. I'd be out of control with no light to guide me."

Shendu laughed. "That's what your demon kinsman is for child. Plus there is always Su and that Chan girl you like."

Luse blushed. "W-What are you talking about you old gecko I don't like her."

"Oh, so you didn't give her a kiss and a book from your personal archives on Chi manipulation. "Shendu deadpanned.

"Yeah I did but so that I might actually have a challenge this time. They have been way too easy to take down." Luse huffed.

"Awww Luses got a girlfriend Luses got a girlfriend" Ratso, Fin and Chow nearby mocked and taunted making kissy faces at the demon to which they completely forgot about. They were reminded.

Luse smiled grimly conjuring a huge axe from the shadows and waved it in the Enforcerors direction which hurled purple lightning in their direction making them yelp and scurry around the room and out the door diving for the elevator with a pissed of demon child on their hide.

"IF I CATCH YOU FUCKERS ILL FLAY YOUR DAMN CORPSES." Luse bellowed

"Language" Shendu calmly called out to him.

Luse (after conjuring half an ocean of freezing cold water to simmer his hot-blooded nature to simmer down) took a morning stroll through the times square a few police officers were still present obviously still on the investigation for the "Ice King" serial killer a name that Luse found both flattering and slightly insulting to his cheery mood. A few TV monitors caught the attention he paid attention to boringly paying attention to a documentary of a near-extinct turtle species that had been taken care of at the local zoo. It was the tint of something purple that caught Luse's attention.

The tortoise that had been taken in (Aesop) had something rather unusual embedded on the top of its shell an odd sort of rock with an inscription of a bunny in violet markings. Luse made a call to Valmount to get the gang to meet him at the Zoo and be ready. If this was found on the air, then it was likely that Section 13 had seen this too.

Besides good guys always watched TV right.

As Luse entered the zoo, the collection of various aquatic animal smells of seawater, and mashed fish distilled a small sense of familiarity to him. He still chuckled a little to himself whenever h thought of the boa constrictor petrifying his cousin into shock falling on his plump face as the glass disappeared. It was one of the few good memories of Harry Potter.

Ratso, Finn, Chow and Tohru along with a few other goons had met him a little late at the entrance he nodded towards the hulking giant in greeting to which he gave a crisp nod back all of them advanced forwards the art of subtlety lost on the goons as they pushed past innocent onlookers in the way sneering at them to leave.

Two zoologists were standing on a small piece of land the tortoise that Luse recognised as Aesop was currently munching on a chunky piece of lettuce eyes blank with boredom as the two men scurrying around his frame taking documentary pictures and whispering in hushed voices like school girls.

Luse approached the three using the water underneath as solid footholds carefully treading his way forwards it was a little unnerving for him considering that his water attribute from Bai Tza hadn't been used as frequently as he had hoped the source of water could usually be conjured by his magic through its applications were often better yet more unstable when using an open-source like lakes or seas.

"Pardon me" Luse boomed making the to men jump from fright the ninth demon's smile was greatly disarming to them his eyes roamed Aesop's shell until he located the Talisman locked rather tightly in the centre the vibrant purple markings were the only lively thing about the exotic creature.

"Excuse me young man, but I'm afraid that I can't allow you just to approach Aesop like that, so you're going to have to leave" one of the men a more portly man sniffed. "How on earth did you even get on this platform."

"You are too noisy," Luse growled his eyes never leaving the Talisman he raised a had to the two. "Glacia"

A massive blast of ice and snow exploded from Luse's hand until the two men were engaged toe to neck in ice each too cold to move until the constant rocking sent them tumbling into the water below. Luse was a little shocked ignoring the howling of laughter from the Enforcerors he hadn't many light-based spells since he inherited his demon side, but he could detect the difference they were more powerful than before yet there was still blatant favouritism to his attributes and Nothingness abilities even his Chi was prefered.

"Don't move big guy I am just going to take a little of the top." Luse soothed to the unflinching animal. Shadows coiled around Luse's fist to form a small dagger jabbing it into the shell to try to loosen the Talismans placement. Just a little more...

"GUIZU."

Luse's head shot up meeting the fiery eyes of Jackie Cahn a little disappointed to see Jade this time. Paying the martial artist no mind he turned back to his work completely ignoring him.

"I'm way too tired to deal with you right now, Mr Chan, as you can see I'm hunting rabbits," Luse said his eyes turning to his platoon of goons. "You guys wanna maybe tag in here."

Tohru nodded growling at Chan as he charged forwards, but Jackie was faster spinning over the sumo and kicking him from behind and making him tumble into a pit of stingrays. The others decided to charge themselves ending with a five against one duel. Luse whistled a little tune as he continued his work until he managed to uncork the Talisman pocketing it in his jacket pocket.

"Don't suppose you wanna hand that over."

Luse smiled, turning around to see Jade smiling back at him serenely as she jumped from a tall rock to approach Luse. The demon child could detect a significant difference to the chi prodigy the last time they met her Chi was remarkably more significant and more defined her skin had more colour to them with a tint of maturity beaming in those hazel orbs. Otherwise, she just looked completely the same. He also noticed that he hadn't even detected her until she made herself known even his senses hadn't picked her up.

Luse smirked flashing the Talisman again. "No can do gorgeous you know how it is."

Jade sighed. "I know you have to save your...actually you never said who it is you have to keep.

Luse shrugged. "Mostly my father along with my two aunts and five uncles though one of them I treat more like a brother than anything else." Changing the subject, Luse gazed at Jackie beating the enforcers down like amateurs. "I see you read the book I gave you."

Jade blushed twirling a strand of her hair. "Y-yeah its been helping me with my school work along with some new tricks I learned along the way. I'm only here because of the Talisman, and my teacher wanted to give me some extra credit for a research project on Aesop."

Luse pouted. "Aww, you didn't wanna come to see me."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Naw not really."

The two laughed for a little while until the girlish screams of Jackie as he was twirled around by Tohru were brought to attention. Jade made her usual "tsk."

"Jackie can be a little wimp sometimes," Jade mumbled.

"At least you don't have to deal with working with a bunch of idiots." Luse countered. "Still, it will be all be worth it when I win."

"If you win" Jade pointed out cheekily.

"You might wanna check the scoreboard babe" Luse countered. "Among the Twelve Talismans we have the Rooster, Ox and Snake and now" Luse flashed the Rabbit. "Sure there is the Tiger, Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Pig, Dog, Sheep and Horse left but it still marks us in the lead. How many does your precious J Team have again."

Jade irritated huffed sending a ball of water at Luse making him drenched in seawater he was a little miffed at the slight cold but vastly impressed that she had managed her branch of elemental manipulation at just a few weeks of practice it was nothing to scoff at. Smiling Luse started to casually strip off his Jacket and shirt slowly making Jade blush to the nth degree. "Why miss Chan if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask," Luse said amusedly.

From a distance, a car pulled at the entrance the door bursting open making the other Drak Hand goons make a quick break deserting the fight with Chan and making a break for it. "Guizu we gotta get going man. If you got the bunny, then let's get out of here."

Luse shrugged turning to Jade again who had pulled her hoodie over her face to hide her flushing cheeks conjured from nothing an onyx black rose planting it behind her ear to rest in her hair before he gave her another kiss on the mouth detecting her resistance breaking down a little.

With a final kiss on the front of her hand, he departed. "Until next time mon amour."

Luse triggered the Talismans power exhilarated by the rush as he zoomed at lightspeed out the zoos wall completely ignoring the open entrance. Doors are for people with no imagination.

Jackie who was panting from his fight with the Dark Hand helped Jade from the platform after questioning her why she was here in the first place only to be shot down when she presented her proof for extra credit. Frequently he would accuse her of just being here for the adventure except she had been improving well in school and her constant phone calls of bad behaviour had ended so he had decided to let it slide just this once.

"Well, Jade" Jackie sighed as his niece started her documentation with Aesop scribbling her findings in a small notepad. "We might not have been able to get the Talisman, but at least Aesop is safe. And since you have been doing so well in your studies ill let you have any one thing you like: new video games, movie night or maybe a pet.

Jade, whose face was masked in her notes, had perked at this and turned to her uncle in full seriousness. "Jackie...I want French lessons."

"Ah hello, again young one. Come to reclaim what yours I see."

Luse nodded politely as he entered Daniels store noticing that the solidified blob of pitch-black Crystel had greatly enlarged making tares and cracks in the floor and roof from how it towered over the two a pulsing light of violet glowed inside beating like a heartbeat growing bigger when Luse placed a hand on the side.

"So how does this work," Luse asked his eyes never leaving the hulking crystal.

Daniel jumped over the counter the jingling of his pitch-black jean and combat boots rang through the shallow shop he made his way over to Luse's side while flattening out his overly large Mettalica T-shirt the long hair he had before was now cut down to a more soldier look with a light brown beard.

"Fairly basic." Daniel mused his eyes drawled over the crystal. "You just need to extend your magical core into the crystal until ou detects the presence of your staff's foci and establish a mental connection. The rest will finish by itself."

Luse shrugged focusing his core into the crystal to search for his ultimate weapon from the outside view it was like a vast waterfall of red and black was escaping Luse's back tendrils ensnaring itself inside probing for its target with fluidity like water. After ten minutes, the glow from inside exploded along with the crystal that melted to the floor in the heap of sloshy black snowmaking Daniel sigh from his future job at cleaning his store. Levitating itself a few inches from the ground was a single staff made of polished midnight black steel the tip had a single curved blade like a crescent moon edged with a black crystal held in the centre Celtic runes and inscriptions lined the hilt.

Luse stepped hesitantly forward tracing a single finger down the length admiring the warm feeling on his skin like trapped fire even better than his old Holly wand had. Earning away from his hesitation Luse grasped the staff with both hands surprised by the eruption of destructive magic bleeding from the tip so large and powerful it exploded from the crystal orb aimed by the blade pulsing a beam of pure magic through the roof earning a gasp from Luse and a sigh from Daniel. Luse turned to daniel slightly sheepish.

"My apologies about the roof Daniel I can pay for the damages immediately."

Daniel accepted the heavy bag of coins a glint in his eyes as he stowed it in a safe from behind the counter eyes returning to his customer who once again started to admire his new foci. "Any plans on a name Mr Guizu."

Luse blinked. "A name for a staff."

Daniel nodded propping himself to sit on his counter while ejecting a cigar from his jacket pocket a flare of fire flicking from his finger to light.

"Some wizards and witches, especially with a staff in ancient times, liked to refer to their focis by name much like pets or evocation for power to imbue them sentience. Maybe you would be interested."

Luse bit his lip thinking of something that didn't sound too over the top. "Nothing comes to mind. Why don't you try one."

Daniel intrigued by the challenge plucked the staff from Luse examining it for further study balancing it on the tip of his finger to laughing when the end with the blade cut his thumb a slight trickle running down the mysterious wand makers hand.

"Well..." Daniel pondered, handing it back to Luse. "How about the title of Gungnir."

"Gungnir," Luse asked, confused.

Daniel nodded. "Aye, that's right. It was the name of Odin's weapon from Norse mythology. Legend says that the blade was so well balanced that even a ranked amateur was able to strike a man with it. It was a mighty weapon for a grand destroyer or creator."

Luse chuckled. "You seem to know a lot about Muggle myths Mr Alexander."

Daniel gave Luse a strange smile. "Meh I might have tangled with a god or goddess or two very boring people, but they did make for good drinks and glorious orgies fathers wives and the daughters especially. Damn shame they were banned from interfering with mortals of course.

Luse couldn't tell whether the man was joking or not.

Daniel seemed to shrug himself out of his perverted thoughts, beaming a grand smile. "In any case, your weapon is your to name and use at your leisure Ill be taking twenty-five Galleons if you will though the staff itself is most unusual if I do say so myself."

Luses eyes scrunched in bewilderment. "How so."

"For starters, the staff is entirely made of steel which is one of the worst materials used for a magical foci as magic travels up that as good as electricity can go through bricks. But from the explosion of your initial touch to it and the remaining shards of my roof. Daniel pointed out, making Luse smile nervously. "Is most irregular."

Luse made his way out of Knockturn Ally, and through the substantial bustling street of Diagon, his new staff clutched tightly in his hand as he eyed it strangely for a while. When he had concluded his business with Daniel, he had tried sending the staff through one of his portals to wait for him when he got back, but for some reason, the staff refused to go through like a magnet repelling itself from leaving its masters side. It was evident that wands and staff were much different.

A few people stared at him even in the wizarding world though mostly from the staff/spear in his hand striking the gawkers down with a frosty glare till they stumbled eyes pretending to do something else they were ignored he had decided long ago that he would forget wearing his hood and allow his hair to flow it is much more comfortable instead of being stashed away. It was then that Luse heard a gang of voices that made his inside windle in rage.

"Oh hello, there my dear Gretal I must say those wounds are healing quite nicely hmm."

Luses eyes scanned the entire crowd activating his mage sight until one aura, in particular, caught his eye the size was higher than anybody else's something which he guessed was due to the characters magical strength and ability. Standing there just outside of Eyelops Owl Emploriam was the man that had manipulated his entire life, set him up to dies on a prophecy foretold by a dimwitted hag that had predicted his death every weak and abandoned him to wretched child abusers for over ten years.

Albus Dumbledore

It took every sheer force of will not to lunge in full demon mode at the candy-loving fool and rip him to shreds, to disintegrate his entire molecular form into nothing the various images of torture flashing through his min dso fast it made his brain swim. Luse bit his lips in the attempt to hide his rage drawing blood tasting the copper-like taste with his tongue his teeth had elongated into fangs and his fingernails hand lengthed into razor claws the wings coiled around him fluttered a little as he continued to repair his Occulemency shields down to flatten his wraith.

He repeated his soothing mantra that Dumbledore would face hell in this timeline and that he would burn by his own hand as he watched his chess pieces and board be destroyed, but for the time being, he wasn't anywhere close to confronting him just yet. He still needed to save his family from the Netherworld along with the retrieval of the remaining Talismans he wouldn't let his wraith interfere with his promise. If he were to try anything now, then his mission would fail, and he'd be damned before he would allow that.

Until then...he needed to remain hidden.

Luse stood upon a large rocky hillside adorned in a bloody red t-shirt, jeans, boots and a leather black trench coat hung on his figure which flapped in the strong winds his eyes scanned the railway waiting for the sounds of a train on its way through this area holding various cargo. Including the sheep Talisman.

It had been decided that since the Enforcers had been so incompetent to give Luse support (or lack thereof), he had ordered them as scouts of information instead and to report their findings of the other Talismans to him including the help of Valmont. Ratso was investigating the Pig and Dog Talisman who was having some surprising results coming from Bavaria, Finn was searching for the Monkey Talisman somewhere he said might be somewhere under ocean levels, Chow had been investigating the Horse and Tiger and Tohru had located Rat Talisman near a vicinity of his hometown who had politely asked permission to visit his mother who had been waiting for his return. Luse over the past few months had struck a kind of friendship with the familiar giant and had given him express permission almost daring Valmount to speak out who had also begrudgingly been through grunt work beneath him and had been looking for the Dragon Talisman though his findings whatever they maybe were kept close to his chest making Luse slightly suspicious.

As for Luse, another informant had told them the Sheep Talisman was located on this train found and concluded to be a unique artefact for a wealthy fools collection to collect dust in his house.

Like hell, it was.

Luse leapt from the hillside cliff enjoying the rush of air in his face as he extended his wings and glided on the air currents to catch up with the train while conjuring a huge mass of Silencing Charms around him not to avert anybody that might be waiting inside. Before he could make a hole in the train, however, the youngest demon was blown back by a huge blast of green light making a colossal bruise on his chest flinging him back to the ground.

It was Uncle who was glaring daggers at him something that looked much like a blowfish glowing a lilac green pulsed with energy brandished down on him like a sword. "AYA I thought that Uncle would find you on this train demon child. You will not have the Sheep Talisman."

Luse snarled. "You have no idea who you are messing with old man. I strongly suggest you leave here before I split your head open."

"This couldn't make any sense," Luse thought to himself as he quickly hoisted himself up tenderly rubbing the healing burn mark on his chest. He was sure that he had erased the old fools memories back at the shop. Guess that his house must have been warded inside just as much outside.

Uncles glare, however, didn't waver. "Jackie may not be capable of defeating you, and it appears that Jade is having to goo-goo eyes for you whatever reasons they may be. You are trying to make this world go dark are you not."

Luse sniggered, pointing a finger lazily at the elderly man. "You have the stones to say I'm dark. It wasn't me that bound a child's chi."

Uncle gasped.

Lusees eyes turned into crimson slits, and his teeth clenched tightly in rage. "Yeah that's right you old fucker it wasn't exactly hard to figure out. Out of Jades family tree, you are the only one alive and capable to bind another's chi you twisted fuck. Do you have any idea of how dangerous and unstable that could be?

"What I did was to help Jade live a normal life by the request of her parents." Uncle sniffed.

Luse scoffed. "By what making her a feel powerless. I've had enough of this I'm sorry Jade...Die"

Luse inhaled a huge gust of air before exhaling a torrent of blue flames charging straight into Uncle whos eyes rose in shock until a curled of flames blanketed his form. Luse sighed, wishing the old man hadn't interfered and apologising that Jade had lost a relative, but nothing would stop him from freeing his family, and he had given the fool a warning.

"Feh is that all you have. Pathetic"

Luse stopped dead in his tracks swirling around in shock at the form of Uncles banishing away the ocean blue flames like they were nothing as they were devoured by the roaring winds of the moving train. Luse stared in shock, not understanding how the old fool was still alive after a blow like that. He didn't detect, and type of magic used he would have known, and the chi wizards clothing isn't made of anything special. Although his eyes did detect something strong worn around his neck...it looked like...

Uncles charged forwards skipping over the lining of the train until he managed to land a powerful kick to Luse's jaw though he barely even felt it. So then the old fool had found the Dog Talisman from Bavaria already seemed that Ratso was required for lecture the man might be immortal and with a few youthful modifications, but physical attacks like martial arts did little to nothing to him his magic had affected him much more.

Sighing Luse brandished Gungnir from his belt pocket enlarging it to its full size conjuring a bolt of purple lightning that struck Uncle in the chest making a hole in his cotton shirt revealing the Talisman hung around his neck. Smirking Luse rushed Uncle grabbing his head and pinning him to ground like lightning, making Uncle groan from the pulsing pain in his body. Not wanting to risk it Luse turned Gungnr around and jammed the spear end into Uncles' chest until half the staff was embedded through him making the wizard cough up a heavy amount of blood which dribbled down the corner of his wrinkled mouth.

Luse summoned a pair of Shadowkhan to keep an eye on the old man until he got back and to make sure that the Talisman stayed where it was exactly. Luse's hand shot at the roof of the train until a black swarm eradicated a hole for him to enter through. Inside he scanned the various crates until he found one with an aura propping it open with a shadow coated knife beaming at its contents. The Sheep Talisman lay there peacefully on a small cushion protected by a glass casing.

It was almost begging to be stolen.

Snatching his target, he returned back to the roof of the train, noting that it was starting to slow down obviously due to the amount of commotion they had made from before. He received Gungnir from Uncles's chest making the fatal wound even more painful as it slowly healed itself satisfied with the three quarter recovery Luse took the Dog Talisman snapping it from Uncles necklace watching as the wound pause its healing magic and stared blankly at Uncle as he gasped for air.

"I know that you will survive this little ordeal, so I'm going to make this as plain as possible. You are not going to interfere with my work again, and you will stay away from your niece and quit your meddlesome interference from this point onwards."

Luse stepped away the dog and sheep curled in his fists until he stopped Uncles' head crunched to follow his movements until his eyes could weakly track his attacker's movements.

"Just to let you know, I'm serious and a small gesture of kindness..."

Luse plunged the sheep talisman into Uncle until an invisible vaporous form of the wizard sprung from his physical one gasping while examing his not so real jest in shock slowly realising that he wasn't dead and only existed on another plane he scowled at Luse attempting to punch him, but his fist only sank through him.

Luse giggled his eyes wandering around him blindly. "I know wherever you are right now that you can hear me, I might not be able to see or hear you, but you cant use any of your fancy spells in that form. Id recommend staying like that until somebody manages to find you some help or you can attempt to strike me in your wounded state."

With that Luse fell backwards wings elongated as he soared away high with a scowling Uncle glaring at his form struggling to keep up with his physical body while the train came to a stop all the while the staff and crew were trying to deduce why there was a hole in the roof of the train, a valuable artifact was missing and an elderly Chinese man was halfway to death.

It was the greatest shock of Luse that Ratso, Finn, Chow and Tohru had all returned with the rest of the Talismans being the Pig, Rat, Tiger, Horse and Monkey the enforcers had their chests puffed out proudly as they awaited their praise to be showered on them. Luse inspected each one shocked, even more, when he realised that each one wasn't a fake of any kind and actually genuine using his Mage Sight to detect the magic within and the various abilities.

Luse, Ratso, Finn, Chow and Tohru were all huddled together in a popular cafe booth though the size of Tohru managed to take up at least two sweat making it a little uncomfortable for the others until Luse used magic to make the chairs longer. They had called Lsue to meet them because they had said they had a "little" surprise waiting for him.

"How in the Netherworld did you four manage to find all of these so fast," Luse asked aloud while cupping the tiger Talisman in his hands intently a thumb rubbing over the rocky texture.

"Hey hey hey Lu-Say were not your common alleyway thugs ya hear," said Finn. "We take our work very seriously."

"Until Chan whoops out buts" Chow muttered in his coffee-making Finn scowl at him.

"But it wasn't very hard at all." Ratso beamed munching on his bacon and eggs half full in his mouth. "We just found them all bunched together on one of the islands we were scouting from.

Luse blinked. "Ratso...what do you mean you found all of them together.

Ratso shrugged. "Exactly what I said we found them all buried rather badly near the ocean that the Monkey Talisman was supposed to be rumoured to be when we were chatting with some of the locals there. It surprised all of us really."

The Enforcers plus Tohru who was silently sipping on green tea stared confused at the contemplating look on Luses face as he glared at the Talismans before him. Something in his mind told him that this was way too easy that there was no way these blundering fools (apart from Tohru) found all these Talismans together by mere coincidence. There was something at work here.

Something flicked in Luse's sight on his right until he saw a huge ram of purple light storming towards them. "GET DOW-" was all Luse had t say before the cafe exploded in a mushroom cloud of smoke.

The Enforcers were groaning from the pain all sporting bruises and various traumas to the head but otherwise were fine mostly Tohru taking the blunt force of the hit himself as he staggered backwards until he became unconscious. Luse checked his pulse quickly until he sighed in relief at the pulse of life.

"It was a trap all along. You three are going to take Tohru back to the DH base and report what happened to Valmont. GO."

Luse would have almost smirked in humour as the three wimpy men struggled furiously at lifting the bulging fat of the sumo as they carted him away from sight. When the dust settled a figure trampled through the rubble, a strange gleam playing on his eyes (or eye) as he staggered forward. Luse used Accio to summon the Talismans before dropping them in a small portal on the ground to be sent to the Netherworld for safekeeping.

Daolong Wong had arrived in San Fransisco.

Wong peered at the demon child in front of him mildly impressed, confirming he was the source of that intensive blast of darkness he had felt previously. He wanted the power of the Talismans, much like himself though his reasons for requiring them were much different than his whatever those may be. It had been a simple matter to sending his own dark minions to retrieve the Talisman from their placed locations in the four corners of the world as his feeble physical vessel would have never made the journey well.

Luse unleashed his wings, tail and horns his body grew at least twice its size grateful to the enlargement charms he had placed on all his clothes. The sudden generation of wild winds lifted him from the ground arcs of indigo lightning corded around his figure a dash of crimson mixed with amber in his eyes.

"YOU DONT FUCK WITH A DEMON" Luse screeched his voice so loud it forced Wong to cover his ears from going deaf the nearby buildings glass windows ruptured from the pitch.

The first thing that eased into Daolong Wong's mind at seeing this was probably being on how much of the power scale comparison he was with Guizu.

Of course, that comparison was like the difference between an ant and a lion.

Wong may have the edge in advanced Chi and magic, but Guizu filled out in every other category. He didn't think he would have much trouble and never assumed a lowly gang like the Dark Hand had an operative from the supernatural much less a demon child. Even if Wong's magic was sufficient to hurt Guizu that was all he had his brittle body wasn't much of a threat, it would only take on hit to put him down. He had dabbled in the Dark for years sacrificing his own eye at one point for greater access to the mystic arts, yet this child practically leaked strength.

"Please, brother" Wong bellowed out, lowering his staff. "I have no intention of fighting you at all."

Luse scoffed. "Oh and that attack you sent to my associates and me. I guess that was just your way of saying hello."

Wong shook his head vigorously, placing his staff on the ground soon sitting down on the hood of a car a few feet away from his hands held in the air in surrender. "I think we both know you would have survived that blast. At the very least, allow me to explain myself before you execute me."

Luses stared at the old man, shrugging. "Talk is cheap. I'll take a look inside myself."

Entering the dark chi wizards mind (much to the old man's shock) Luse pulled out and viewed the muddled up scarps f the man's memories from his birth to his general training into magic ad his roots of evil being seduced by the dark side of the craft. Finally, Luse saw Daolong Wong's recent memories, the vision of the sailor man brutally murdered and stepping through the streets of San Fransisco through the elderly man's eyes/eye.

Pulling himself out Luse couldn't detect any trickery or alternative motions through his Mage Sight apart from the wailing souls etched in the man's aura, nor through Legillimancy he gently lifted Daolongs staff to him who caught it silently.

"Ok, you aren't lying to me that much is certain." Luse mused slowly shrinking and stowing away Gungnir. "But you haven't explained to me why you want to meet with me."

Daolong Wong heaved himself from the hood of the car and strode towards Luse until he took one knee his face bowed uncomfortably obviously not used to doing something like this. "I Daolong Wong have travelled very far to find you Luse Guizu son of Shendu" Wong rose his head his features marred in seriousness. "I want you to become my apprentice".

Luse blinked. Whatever he expected, it was nothing like that.

Luse erupted in laughter; his voice cracked in amusement. "And whatever thinks that I need your help, old man. If you haven't noticed I'm already advanced in nearly all branches of magic I don't even need verbal incantation or movement. What the hell can you provide me."

Daolong Wong waggled a bony finger-like interrupting somebody slow. "You might have the power you require young demon in spades," Wong said. "However your not the only one that can read minds. From what I have gathered, you rely mostly on your elemental attributes by your demon kin and your own magical core, but you have little experience in using your Chi and your own Nothingness power. Plus your Occulemency could use some work.

Luse growled mentally slapping himself for allowing his emotions to open a door through his mental shields he began pacing countering his options with each other. It was true that is Occulemency was tricky to master despite in the true form he had had difficulties when studying from Hsi Wu and Xiao Fung. So what was he supposed to do?

Pros. He was nearly a master in the Dark Arts, could help with his use of Chi including Su Li and Tohru and maybe Jade if he could get her away from her Uncles fo the time being. Just because the Gringotts Blood Test had stated, he was a Mater Legillimancy/Oculemency it doesn't mean that he knows how to he himself had to train first with his relatives in a number of gruelling hours before he could manipulate lightning or fire. His first sighting of Dumbledore had stoked some white-hot rage in his system if he had let it out he could have destroyed half the ally.

Con. It might all be some malevolent trick to lower his guard, he had been able to pierce inside of the man's mind but had been thrown out by something indicating his Occulemeency shields were at least advanced or above so this would all hinder on trust.

Conclusion...At least he's better than Lockheart and Umbridge.

Luse nodded, reaching a hand to Daolong Wong, lifting him from the ground.

"I accept Daolong Wong. However, I have some requirements." Luse said in a warning like tone.

"Name them" Daolong Wong replied testily.

"Rule number one you are going to be a partner in my grand plan of things, not a teacher we are the be treated like equals for me and anybody else I deem henceforth. Number two there are others I wish for you to train to help them adapt to Chi and Magic better I shall teach them Light while your expertise will concern the Dark your teachings will end if I deem them too dangerous."

Daolong, Wong nodded. "And the final rule my young demon friend

The area they both stood in exploded in a twister of cerulean fire surrounding the two pebbles and stone erected in the air and the sky above morphed onyx black.

"Cross me, and I will show you the same kindness I showed to the last Chi Sorceror that got on my bad side" Luse growled while extending a hand. "Do we have a deal."

Daolong nodded, frantically his two different coloured eyes blinked faster than his own body should have allowed.

A strong, tanned hand met a sickly pale shaking one meeting halfway a tangled cord of golden wire shone for a second before it disappeared.

Hope you enjoyed

Judge


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the Forces of Darkness

Chapter 15: Midnight Reunion

oOo

"ABSOLUTELY NOT YOUNG LADY"

Jade sighed leaning heavily on the creaky armrest in her Uncles back room study as she listened weakly to the profused babbling of her Uncle Jackie. It was rather late at least much too late for her to not be in bed already as she and her uncle had been arguing the same topic in circles for the past two hours both rather exhausted but neither would just give up that easily. After her Uncle (the old one) had been found impaled on a train missing the Dog Talisman that Jackie had finally managed to obtain in Bavaria along with the Sheep Talisman that was hinted to be an artifact on the very same train with the elderly chi wizard impaled through the roof he had been detained by the authorities and sent immediately to the nearest hospital as they called Jackie and Jade to come over none able to hear (or paying no interest) the constant moaning of "great evil" and "white-haired demon".

After a quiet sob from Jackie and a out of character silence from Jade the three had arrived back, Uncles Chi as he explained to them would heal him eventually in a few mere months time and so with no more speculations fro the other Talismans from Section 13 and his Uncle temporarily out of commission Jackie had volunteered to run the store. As for how that brings up the angry verbal war that was between the martial artist and his niece as the old billy goat had managed to stay awake long enough to tell Jackie about the white-haired boy and his involvement in the accident along with the "manipulations" that it was forming around Jade and her sudden academic performances and new isolated behaviour in her room.

Needless to say, the fact that Jade had continued to befriend somebody so evil struck a cord in Jackie.

As soon as Jade had arrived from school with an old tome she was currently buried in she had bumped into Jackie frowning at her as he upheld his intervention. Jackie had steered her inside of the backroom as he began his interrogation starting with how long she had been seeing the demon and why she would continue to do so in the first place.

"What does it matter." Jade screeched huffing. "He's not evil Jackie sure he might not be completely human but even you taught me yourself not to judge a book by its cover.

Jackie facepalmed. "I meant humans Jade. That- that thing is a demon for god's sake."

Jade scowled. "Yeah well, he's been more human than anybody else in my life. He's been kinder to me than my parents or the kids at school. He's kind, sweet maybe a little irritating at times but -"

Jackie shook his head shooting her a disapproving glare she was all too used to. "And I assume that putting Uncle on his death bed was clearly one of his noble features."

"Yeah well, he deserved it," Jade said darkly. "He was the one that thought it was OK to scramble with my Chi and mess with my mind from the start. And at least Luse doesn't treat me like a complete waste of space."

"IVE HEARD ENOUGH, GO TO YOUR ROOM" Jackie thundered pointing to the spiral staircase. "I NEVER WANT YOU TO SAY THAT DEMONS NAME EVER AGAIN."

"FINE" Jade retorted as she stomped past her infuriated Uncles managing to grab her school bag and coat on the way marching up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door as hard as she could the effect cracking the material nearly in half due to her Chi amplifying her body's physical prowess. Dropping her bag and coat on the floor in a heap she silently marched over to her bed and wriggled tightly into her pillow her favourite Super Moose action figure clutched tightly in her grasp.

She didn't know how much time had passed by as she stared at her small nightstand gazing into nothing until a small tapping noise made her jump turning to her bedroom windows. The largest crow that she had ever seen was perched on the railing squeaking patiently while it jabbed its large beak against the glass preaching for entry. Curiously Jade slumped from her bed and hesitantly reached for the window lifting it up enough for the bird to fly inside as it nestled comfortably on her bed.

"Ok before you scream" the crow stated quickly nearly making Jade have a premature heart attack eyes bugged from freaking out. "I was sent by Luse to come aid you"

Jade rather self-impressed she hadn't screamed and woken her Uncles.

"Who are you" Jade stated slowly feeling rather silly having a conversation with an animal. She was the girl that talked to her stuffed toy once in a while but what kid hasn't. But the past months had taught her to open her mind to the possibilities that if something like Chi, magical talismans and cute demon boys were real then surely was possible for magical creatures to roam the earth. Stranger things as the adults would sometimes say.

The crow arose to its spindly little legs wings outstretched widely as though presenting itself in an overly dramatic bow. "Forgive my lack of manners milady. I am known as Pariah a name given to me by my master Luse Guizu I'm known in the magical community as a Boggart a type of shapeshifter with the power to turn into individuals worst living fears.

Jade blinked. "But I'm not afraid of crows"

Pariah laughed. "I only change if I want to milady you hold a mysterious place in my master's heart and for that, you have my respect."

Jade walked over to her bed beside Pariah stroking his ruffled looking feathers as it nuzzled contently in her lap as Jade was just happy it wasn't trying to nibble on her favourite plush toy.

"So what is it that Luse sent you over for," Jade asked while mildly rubbing Paraih under his chin.

Pariah snapping out of his relaxed pose jumped onto her shoulder. "These uncles have greatly upset you milady your distress from earlier was sensed by myself and Luse miles away and as soon as he heard he sent me to help you leave."

"Leave" Jade questioned unsurely. "I don't even think I could do that. And how could you tell I was in distress? And if he knew I was in distress then why didn't he come over here himself."

"He wanted to milady I plead with you that he did." Pariah reasoned his tone changed to worrying and warm. "However since the last time he came to this building your Chi Wizard of an uncle had upgraded the wards around his shop so that nothing demonic could even come within 5 kilometres without being disintegrated into nothing. No pun intended"

"What about me being in distress?" Jade asked.

"Since your Chi had been activated due to the courtesy of my master it an also can act as a beacon to other Chi users when you reach a certain power level or when you have had it for a duration of time. Being that you have not had this power for at least a decade I am speculating the first option. My master is a Chi user as well therefore it is only sensible that he could sense your emotional status. The words prevent physical presence but the old billy goat didn't think to parry anything besides that such as he didn't believe that Luse would have the aid of a Familiar to which is how I was able to enter."

Jade giggled at the old billy goat joke previously being assaulted nobody would say that about her oldest Uncle (or at least she thought he was) now humbly accepted anything to tarnish his name. "And my reason to leave? Sure I barely ever talk to Uncle now but Jackie-"

"Is blindly following his Uncle" Pariah willing to go far to help the girl see sense. "You see Jade as a Boggart I am privileged with the power to read peoples darkest nature its how I know what persons creeping fear is and I've read the mind of your dear youngest Uncle. He is trying to manipulate you against my master and trying to detain your growing power once more as soon as you are docile."

"No..." Jade whispered gently.

"Yes. I reported this news to my master and he instructed me to help you escape this infernal place he has even offered a vow on his life that he is telling the truth much like am willing to make myself.

Jade slowly eased herself off her bed again pacing around her room in circles so many times that she wasn't surprised that the whole floor didn't fall from the circle. Pariah simply set himself back on her bed watching her with his beady little eyes calmly but cautiously waiting for her answer.

Jade contemplated the pros and cons in her mind her future life choices depending on what she did right this minute. Bother her Uncles and no doubt Section 13 would try and use her to lure out Luse and to destroy him for the biblical reason of not being a reason. She would be from her parents grasp and finally be able to create her own life to which she still hadn't figured out what she wanted to do with.

But at least she would be free...with her first-ever friend te one person that had treated her like a person and not a delicate object. She turned to the crow a smile broadened wide.

"Hope you can shapeshift into some hands because your gonna help me pack" Jade smirked as she dove underneath her bed rummaging around for her suitcase hurling it on the bed as she zoomed around the room careful not to make too much noise as she emptied her drawers and closet open packing on the bare necessities along with a wad of cash that she had earned from helping around the store to prove her "independence".

oOo

San Fransisco (Near Midnight)

Luse and Daolong strode confidently into the main office area of the Dark Hand base the bag full of Talismans held in a small pouch the Enforcerors, Valmont and Shendu awaiting eagerly. The Enforcers were startled about the fact the old man that nearly killed them just walked in without any care though the look that Luse sent their way seemed to assure them that nothing serious would happen if he was kept in the same room with demon spawn. Valmont looked rather fidgety almost a high and even level of irritated and Shendu face was unreadable but a few sprays of embers hinted that he was excited. Su Li was there as well leaning against the wall next to Shendu he two of them had been having a quiet chat between demon father in law and mortal daughter in law.

It half terrified the others and half drowned them in confusion.

Luse walked over to Shendu tenderly stroking the statues snout the closest thing to physical contact he had with his father at least for now. Su came over jumping in Luse's arms in a hug spinning in his arms.

"I heard from Tohru that you managed to get all the Talismans for the revival of your dad" Su beamed looking forward to the event. "I know how much you've been looking forward to this."

Luse nodded pecking Su on the cheek. "That's right it's gonna finally be the family that I've waited for. The only thing we need now is the Dragon Talisman."

"Actually son" Shendu stated his voice more overjoyed than one thought for a demon. "Since your associates managed to obtain the Rat Talisman it will provide more substance instead of raw firepower despite combustion being my favourite power. I can simply search for my final Talisman when I am released."

Valmont shuddered furiously at that edging slowly towards the door inch by inch.

Luse saw this and smirked while conjuring a large oval mirror leaning against the wall of the main office doors preventing any exit to Luse's delight and Valmounts despair.

"What is the meaning of this Guizu" Valmont sputtered eying the mirror cautiously as though waiting for something to burst forth from it. "Why aren't you letting me pass."

Luse smiled tilting his head in mock confusion. "After all the work we as the Dark Hand have done to capture the Talismans from the clutches of the government's hands along with the major expenses on your account Valmont I would have thought you would wish to enjoy the fruits of your labour. We did promise you a treasure trove after all."

Valmont muttered curses reminded bitterly on how much it funded to extract the information on Talisman locations. "And the mirror"

"A front-row seat for my demon brethren at their younger brother resurrected after all when we're done here they are going to be next." Luse supplied. A blast of purple light shot from Luse to which a moment later the faces of his demon kinsman appeared faces eagerly pressed against the glass waiting for the first step of the plan to be completed.

"Oh, finally its been too long" Hsi Wu giggled.

"Let us just pray that Shendu concludes his end of the bargain" Tso Lan added plainly.

"I dare you to mock our Ninth youngest Tso Lan" Tchang Zu warned

"For the love of Lilith would you all shut your traps so we can get this over with." Bai Tza snapped at her brothers she spotted Luse in the crowd her sharp demeanour changed dramatically to flowery warmth. "Hi, Luse sweetie are you, ok hun."

Luse smiled scratching his cheek embarrassed by Su and the Enforcerors stifling giggles. "Y-yeah Aunti Bai I'm ok.

The five Talismans arose from the pouch swirling into a circle until they spun so fast light skidded in the air as it sunk into Shendus skins melting away inside. At once a volcanic eruption of power washed over the room tearing away the left side of the office door the roof blown apart disintegrating from the raw magical power Luse and Daolong Wong conjured a shield around the others Lues wings outstretched around Su for extra protection while the Enforcers' scrabbled for cover from what remained of the head table.

"I LLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEE" Shendu thundered a blast of crimson red energy erupted into the ashy black sky arcs of electricity danced around the nights clouds. After a final gust of air evaporated Daolong Wong and Luse hesitantly let down the shield as they marvelled at the hulking beast before them. Shendu resembled nothing like his corporal form in the Netherworld his being a mix of a humanoid with a dragons head skin light green coated in scales with a murky swamp like the colour on his belly elongated claws, teeth and slitted eyes much like Luse had whenever he couldn't hold down his Occulemeny shields.

Luse releasing his future wife stepped to Shendu shedding his human guise the closer he got; horns curled on his forehead, wings stretched a little longer and ruby red flickered with gold smudged with tears.

"Dad is that you." Luse murmured outstretching a hand forward placed tenderly on the front of the fire demons nostrils which flared smoke. Shendu nodded crouching low to both knees as he tenderly hugged Luse softly for the first time a strange noise gurgling from his thought to which everybody assumed was a growl.

It was a choked sob from over 28 years of grief.

A collection of applause rose from the spectators. Su in a puddle of tears leapt to Luse and Shendu (slightly more tricky considering he was at least thirty times larger than either of them) as she tackled the two in hugs happy that her friend/fiance had resurrected his father successfully, the Enforcers smiled evenly having to get to know Luse through the weird past months understanding he was much more different than they thought that a demon would be such as a strict but fair guy plus there was always the promised gold after all they had managed to find the Rat Talisman that they had scooped up along with four more to the grand total. Valmont had tried to squeeze past the mirror but it was so large it left no openings irking the interest of the other demons the pair of seven bloody red eyes paralyzing the crime boss in his tracks.

"Going somewhere Valmont. After all, this is a time of celebration for your world."

Valmont shivered as he slowly turned around to face the towering figure of the once powerless statue of "client" the 8th pair of eyes hammered down on him dangerously the eyes peaking at something hidden under the crime lords sleeve.

"Valmont," Shendu said slowly. "Do you have something that you wish to give me"

Valmont realising that he was in a dead-end slowly plucked the Dragon Talisman from his engraved hand and tossed it to Shnedu who caught it with his telekinesis as it sunk into him the final Zodiac Talisman in its rightful place at long last.

"N-Now then Shendu we agreed to out part of the bargain" Valmont sheepishly gestured to himself and the goons. Now it's your turn."

Shendu nodded snapping his clawed fingers as several Shadowkhan ninjas appeared from the ground each holding golden vases with a lid each one was presented to Ratso, Finn, Chow and Tohru-everybody except Valmont who quivered in rage.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" Valmont bellowed stupidly not realising he was screaming at a demon at least five times his size. "WHERE IS MY TREASURE DEMON"

Shendu snorted if they had pupils then they would probably be rolling right now. "You were the only one that did not provide me with any Talismans Valmont for that you earn nothing. And for trying to steal what is mine-"

Shendu inhaled a large gust of air before showering Valmont in a flurry of ruby flames his last words gurgle of screaming Luse shielded Su's eyes while the Enforcers turned away reduced to nothing into ash the floor below caved away the steel beams underneath rotted from the extreme heat.

"You shall cease to exist." Shendu hissed

oOo

Dark Hand Base (Rooftop)

After the gruesome demise of Valmont the Enforcers had taken their earnings and had given a brief bow to Shendu wishing him well (rather awkwardly to the behemoth sized demon) as well as a farewell and handshake to Luse and Su wishing the two a happy marriage and a possible invitation to the wedding. They were about to leave until they noticed that Tohru hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey, what's wrong big guy" questioned Fin. "We've got the loot to last us our lifetime what's keeping ya"

Tohru bowed his head. "I have decided to stay and become the apprentice of Daolong Wong as well as to humbly assist Mr Guizu in his future endeavours. My motives are due to sheer respect rather than profit."

Luse smiled. "Then I humbly accept Tohru. I'm sure that I might have a few things for you to do in my absence."

The Enforcers understood bade a kind and final goodbye before bolting through the doors erupting a whoop of joy at the payday they earned. As a bonus for the retrieval of the Talismans Luse had been gracious enough to coat the three in a modified Glamour charm to negate the effects of security cameras and make them look completely different to anybody else that had the intention of finding them.

Shendu breathing in an out for the first time glowed a faint black light until he transformed shrinking down to half the size of Tohru until the light died away. In his place stood a man that was strikingly similar to Luse although more like an adult version, the silver hair wasn't nearly as long instead shorter with sharp sideburns and was wearing a purple Armani suit with a black tie a red encrusted gem was pinned on his shirt with polished shoes.

"I believe that this form should suffice to shield away from the unwanted company," Shendu stated trodding over to the large mirror silently admiring his human form as he lacked the necessary power to have it while possessing James Potter it was a massive improvement having to not corrode another's thoughts and peacefully retain his own ignoring the rolling eyeballs of his brothers and sisters simply turning away and directing is attention to the others.

"Alright, dad" Luse stated. "I've gotten you free with all the Talismans safe to say that the first task is complete what about the second in freeing the others."

Shendu smirked clicking his fingers as a Shadowkhan arose from the ground a heavy tome passed to him something that Luse could only imagine that Granger would slaughter to devour in the pages. Shendu had the book levitated as his fingers waved through the air motioning the book's pages to turn at a heated pace until it finally landed on a section detailing the hefty mountains coated in snow on the left side of the pages while on the right was a rough diagram of what appeared to be a strange-looking puzzle box.

"The Pan Ku Box was last located in the high mountaintops of Tibet," Shendu stated turning to Luse. "This will be our next objective son."

Luse nodded.

"What exactly is this Pan Ku Box exactly?" Su asked jumping to her feet from Valmounts desk to Shendu. "What does it have to do with the other Demon Sourcerors?"

"I can answer that" Daolong stated. "The Pan Ku box is an instrument that acts as a lock and key to prevent the Demon Sorcerors from entering the Human World it was forged in good magic by the Eight Immortals centuries ago and from what I can theorize has been collecting dust in the shrine devoted to the heroes" Daolong spat with hatred.

"There's only one thing that doesn't make sense to me," Luse said.

"And that would be" asked Tohru.

"Why the hell would the Eight Immortals leave a way for the doors to open in the first place if they intended to trap you eight in the Netherworld in the first place. Why would they leave a chance for you to escape?"

Shendu sighed. "Unfortunately neither I or my brothers and sisters were able to solve that answer. Not that we much cared if there was an available exit from the silent hell."

At that moment the sound of flapping wings broke through the contemplating silence and the form of a huge creature with the body of a lion, the head of an eagle to which clutched in its beak was a batty pink suitcase securely clipped to the beak and serpentine tail trotted onto the ground as it made landing changing to a quick pace until it came to a halt bending on its hindquarters. Pariah in the form of a Griffon turned to Shendu in shock only just noticing him bent to his knees head dipped low to the ground in a bow.

"It is a pleasure to see you restored to your former glory my Lord Shendu. Master of Fire and 8th of the Demon Clan." Pariah intoned in deep respect.

Shendu nodded his own head in return. "Well met again little Boggart I hope that you and my son/heir have been treating each other like grand companions while in my imprisonment.

Luse shrugged. "More or less but we get there eventually." The youngest demon turned to the Boggart familiar his relaxed posture intensified. "Pariah did you complete your mission as I asked".

Pariah nodded uncurling a wing to the ground allowing Jade to gently clamber off a goofy smile plastered on her face as minutes ago she had been soaring through the skies at high mach speed easily beating the loops and thrills Moose World ever had to give her heart pumping with a mad like rush. She faced Luse and strode forward stopping only a few feet away.

"So you did invite me," Jade asked the silent nod from Luse confirming it.

Jades eyes narrowed. "Why now. I mean I know were friends Luse but why on earth why would you need me I mean after all your the most powerful guy that-

"It has nothing to do with power Jade nor do this have to do with what you can offer me. It's about a choice right here and right now." Luse said.

Jade blinked like an owl expecting something different. " What choice?"

Luse enclosed his hands together making a billion little orbs of shadows merged together through the cracks of his fingers until he released them revealing a ring in his hands it levitated towards Jade who cupped it suspiciously.

"What's this" Jade asked curiously twirling the ring around the edges. It was a bright bronze/red with an image of a Griffon with a sword trapped in the jaw one of its wings extended around the rims.

"That ring you hold Jade is proof you have divine protection from one of my Houses the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter one of the oldest and most powerful houses ever to be written in history books since the few centuries past merlin himself. I would like you to accept this ring and with it, nobody would dare harm you." Luse explained beckoning Su over.

Su smiled at Jade showing Jade her Li family ring as well as the ring of the Griffinor line jumping in front of Jade with a beaming smile.  
"Hi, Jade god it's so great to finally meet you at last Luse talks about you quite often. My name is Su Griffindor Guizu Li."

Jade broadened a timid smile shaking Su's hand half happy that there was another girl especially her age o interact with and hold suspicious of the stranger in this particular scenario. "Oh, I see its nice to meet you too Su. You said "Guizu" in your name right so does that mean that your Luses sister or-

Su giggled. "Nope. I'm his fiance."

"YOUR HIS WHAT" Jade screeched. "B-but you can't be any older than twelve your at least my age."

Luse chuckled. "Let's just say that the laws from where I am from are very outdated on traditions. Also while Su is technically my fiance she is inclined to marry whoever she wishes and should she want to leave then there is nothing on this green earth to stop her the same when you accept that ring will apply to you."

Jades eyes darted to the ring clutched in her sweaty palms to the beaming face of Su to the faces of her maybe fiance Luse. Could she go through with this if she accepted? Luse may have never fought for her before but he has damn well helped her in the past from unleashing her power to gifting her freedom from her manipulative uncles and if she accepted her control freak pair of parents. It was true she had learned a lot from the book Luse gave her but after seeing what he could do why bother when she could tutor herself directly from him.

But just to play it safe...

"I want you to swear to it, Luse," Jade asked her chocolate brown eyes pleaded with his glowing honey ones. "That if I want to at any time leave then your not going to stop me and that I'm not going to be abused or forced to do anything that I don't want to."

Luse bowed his head in understanding he drew his hands together an explosion of pure magic rocked the area with an overflowing shower of power encircled around Luse his eyes closed in concentration indigo purple chains bonded around his hands, feet, legs, arms and head like locks. "I Luse Guizu 9th Demon Sorceror of Nothingness and Son of Shendu do hereby pledge my life and power swearing I shall never deceit the one called Jade Chan." The crimson bindings sunk themselves into Luse's skin flashing faintly before being smothered into nothing the truth being detected and the proof of a floating flame in his hands proof of his power still intact.

Shendu stepped forward making his introduction to Jade by bowing his head dipped low a surprise for somebody of the fire demons stature. "It is a pleasure to meet the young lady my son has taken a large shine to you mildly. I am Shendu Demon Sorceror of Fire and the Father of Luse Guizu. What you have just witnessed was my son performing a Chi Oath a special binding into his words to which confirms he is telling the truth. It also binds him to his promises."

Jade nodded in understanding already looking something akin to it in the book that Luse had given her. Secretly to nobody but herself she already had more trust and faith in the demon boy than she did any of her supposed family. Hesitantly and praying that her faith wasn't misguided she slid the ring on her middle right-handed middle finger which glowed briefly while shrinking itself to match her size the glow disappearing accepting her as its new master.

"If I wanted to," Jade asked hesitantly struggling to comprehend that her dreams might actually come true to leave her controlling family. "Could I discard my connection to the Chans."

Luse nodded serenely. "If that is what you want. But please understand once you disinherit yourself you can never go back to that life, simply state your name and desire and your documentation of you in that family shall disappear a legal power that all those in Ancient Families and those tied to it are enabled to."

Jade in understanding didn't hesitate to place a manicured finger on the ringer which glowed weakly waiting for her command. "I do hereby swear to accept this ring and by its power cancel the name of Chan from my existence. So mote it be."

So began the new journey for Jade Potter Guizu

Daolong stepped forward his eyes glittering from the Fire Sorcerors revival brimming with new formulas for magic. "Now that our little introductions are in order" the dark wizard stated testily. "Perhaps you will enlighten the rest of us my young demon partner as to the next proceedings of your plan with the other demons."

"We free them," Luse said evenly still debating where he really stood with the old man. "Plain and simple".

oOo

At the entrance of a temple entrance a blood-soaked portal opened stepping out Luse marveled at his surroundings waiting for Jade, Su,Pariah,Shendu,Daolong and Tohru to make their way through before closing it the air rippled around him sent shivers around his skin detecting some of the walls drenched in Good Chi he noted to make himself wary of touching them.

"Daolong keep your hands to yourself this place is blessed by good magiks" Luse spoke his gaze lingering on the stone hallway eyes turning into his Mage Sight to trying find any traps. Daolong nodded making sure his skin was shielded by his robe.

Jade and Su marvelled around them mesmerized by the large statues on either side of the entrance the snowy winds obscuring their vision a little. "Luse where are we?"

"Tibet in a long-forgotten temple that praised the work of the Eight Immortals. After they disappeared from the history books or at least that's what we know they left the object called the Pan Ku Box here as a sort of reminder to the world of they're grand deed for the future of mankind never worrying that a mortal of Good Chi would interfere." Luse explained the few minutes passed that they finally reached large open lobby sort of area the walls were inscribed in ancient Chinese script a few decor designs of dragons aligned its once rich texture now however rotted due to times effect obviously revelling in the effort people went through to keep it restored.

Luse trotted forward until his eyes located the object of his desires at the end of the hallway. There nestled in moss on top of a wooden altar was what appeared to be a somewhat elongated octahedral puzzle box with truncated upper and lower vertexes containing a spherical core of green chi energy (which only Luse could see inside with Mage Sight) steeping closer Luse carefully inspected the top making sure he wasn't in physical contact noticing strange emerald patterns four to be precise in each corner obviously linking its connection to each Demon.

Good thing he had his plan set otherwise it would take them far too long.

"Luse can you try to use your magic to move it," Shendu asked curiously. The Pan Ku Box was nearly always captured through the basic physical means but maybe through magic, it might prove an alternate result.

Luse shrugged attempting a basic Wingardium Leviosa but was shocked when a huge blast of green light send him rocketing backwards crashing into a nearby pillar which nearly split in two from the blunt force. Tohru, Su and Jade rushed over the large sumo helping him back on his feet.

"Are you ok Luse?" Jade asked worried a little unnerved being it was the first time that she had seen him get hurt once much less from a small plain-looking box. To her detriment, her saviour started laughing hysterically.

"I can't remember the last time" Luse stated shrugging the shirt off to check his injury which formed a large ugly purple bruise on his back which started to shrivel from his own healing factor and Shendus Horse Talisman ability. "That I actually felt any real damage before."

"Then allow us to give you that back tenfold demon"a familiar voice spat

"Oh for goodness -"

Luse managed to cast in a split second a dome of purple light around the group preventing arcs of emerald green lightning from penetrating his heart growling in annoyance at the predicament before him. Jackie, Uncle, El Tor Fuerte, Viper and Paco cough Taco cough were all arched around the entrance in fighting stances except for Uncle who was draped in eggshell white robes with a strange inscription on the from hood raised murmuring a spell underneath his breath. Whatever it was Shendu snarled in rage.

"I remember that ritual. That is what sealed me away in my paralyzed form centuries ago my son you must stop him before he completes that spell."

Luse nodded rushing into a burst of speed but was intercepted by Jackie, Viper and El Tohru Fuerte. Paco just behind El Tohru faces gnarled in rage obviously still licking wounds from the time he humiliated his idol.

"OUT OF MY WAY" Luse bellowed in rage trapping all fours legs in the earth, combining wind and gravity to magnify the effects none being able to get out unless they planned to break apart a limb or two. Luse walked away from a deathly aura directed at Uncle.

"It's a shame Viper I thought you had more sense," Luse questioned with dramatic shock not bothering to turn back around. "Your not exactly a hero wheres the profit in playing one?"

Viper scoffed. "Not much profit in the end of the world. The old man and baby face filled me in on your little world domination scheme.

Luse rolling his eyes. "And it didn't occur to you why id trade priceless little gems all for one rock. Should have taken my offer and frolicked on the beach little snake."

Approaching Uncle (who was shielded behind his own green dome of green light) Luse was approached with the second biggest challenge that day, the spell he could detect was already halfway complete and the protections laid around him were designed to block against all eight of his elemental powers ad he doubted that his Natural Magic would make much of dent so what do to?

Guess it was time to trying out his new technique.

Luse closed his eyes unleashing a huge gulp of air before opening his eyes again which morphed bloody red isises with flickers of his original gold the sclera oozed black smouldering his vision like sulphur he generated a piece from his own magical core before unleashing a controlled blast towards Uncle tearing through the fools shield-like paper hitting his target with his intention set in place the formulae for his spell in mind.

The blast subsided and Uncle stood his once pearl white robe now drenched in tar-black like substance slowly disintegrating into nothing. The elder Chi Wizard tried to cast a spell at Luse raising his blowfish at the ready but was shocked when his spell died on his lips as though unable to forge the words out until he relished in the sinking truth.

He forgot it. Decades of tutelage under his Sensei Fong seemed to vanish he remembered the man from his youth perfectly but it was as though all the knowledge in spells, wisdom and morality lessons he was taught were torn away like shredded paper the only remnants being blotched out voices like static on a radio. How.

"If your still processing what happened," Luse stated watching the green dome that once protected the old man starting to fade away like glass dissolving like wet paper. "I have power over the attribute of Nothingness a power you aren't capable to handle in this century never mind this battle. With some tinkering and configuration in my spare time, I learnt to adapt and mould my power over more than just physical concepts like people and objects focusing it precisely over mental capacities. I simply erased your knowledge regarding everything in magic/chi you still have your powers but unless you know how to use them it's virtually useless to fight back."

Uncles jaw slacked to the ground not caring of the two summoned Shadowkhan hoisting him to the ground while a third struck him with a heavy kick to the midsection eliciting a heavy spew of blood before dragging him limply to the rest of the group while Luse prepared another ground cocoon which didn't hesitate to swallow the eldest Chan up.

Luse dusted his hands smiling at his father oblivious to the Fire Demons slacked jaw. "Well, that's that."

"Luse...how long have you been able to do that," Shendu asked his eyes brimming in childish awe.

Luse shrugged. "It wasn't very hard. I mean all the attributes that you my Aunts and Uncles can use are adaptable and combining attributes together just gave me the idea to try bend my magic differently."

Daolong Wong smirked. "I knew I made a wise choice making you my apprentice."

"Partner at best" growled Shendu and Luse in unison a few scales and horns threatening to appear. Daolong Wong sighed and nodded begrudgingly.

Su jumped down from the podium the Pan Ku Box tucked under her arm happy that she could assist. "So what now guys."

Luse grinned maniacally. "We just have to go to my fathers portal and invite the other demons on the welcome mat."

Jackie hearing this struggled more ferociously head waggling furiously from side to side like an angry clock with no fruitation. "Jade you need to get away from that demon and run for help. Call Captain Black and have him come help us or I swear that I'll-"

"Jade will not be taking orders from you nor anybody else in this lifetime Mr Chan," Luse said eyes closed with a lax persona in place. "Now if you don't mind we have somewhere to-"

Luse was interrupted by the atomic shower of gore as the ground around the five Light warriors crushed them like paste showering the group in a splash zone of guts Luse too shocked to even conjure a dome and regrettably was drenched in crimson along with Shendu, Tohru, Su and Daolong. All eyes directed themselves slowly to Jade who stood at the very back of the group eyes brimming with raw hatred not easily woven on mortal hands were outstretched with purple wisps of Dark Chi coated around the fingertips trembling.

"Never again...never...again" were her last words before she passed out falling before she was hoisted by Su catching her in mid-fall slumping the girl's arm over her petite back. Luse bent down cupping a finger around her neck sighing in relief when a faint heartbeat resonated.

"Daolong what just happened," Luse said slowly his tone recovering through notable to his still shocked surprise as he performed a quick Scourgify on everybody blood and guts started to peel away from the skin, clothes and hair like wiped dust.

"The girl suffered an emotional reaction that temporarily triggered her from Light to the borderline of Neutral to Dark." Daolong Wong explained stepping to Jade waving a hand over her head to project Jade's magical aura to the group visible which looked like her golden light which was slowly started to be swarmed by murky blackness. "The switch must have forced her into shock."

"W-will she be okay," Su asked hesitantly worried over her second friend who she had only known not more than an hour at least.

Daolong nodded. "Feh it is only an emotional reaction. In terms of physical she will be fine though with her Dark Chi awakened it would be logical she be under my tutelage in at least terms of control over the Dark with your permission Lord Guizu, I would recommend a Talisman or rune set to keep it at bay at least till she is ready to control it. basically, she's just exhausted her magical core."

Luse accepted. "Understood Wong I shall consider this."

oOo

The overly jubilant entrance to Mooseworld counted the five individuals below the animated rolling eyes of the mascot Supermoose glaring down above them was slightly eerie in the night time. Luse paid it no mind to it and hovered a hand over his head as though trying to reach for something until he made a vertical slash with his hand like a knife a pulse of magic shot through the area until just for an instant there was a faint flicker of a large rectangular door before it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"It's here. Good to know." Luse murmured motioning Su and Tohru over.

Su skipped over her face plastered with a joy-filled grin at Luse finally ridding his family of the prison (also for the fact he promised her he'd take them to the amusement park afterwards) she had worked out along with Tohru, Daolong Wong and Shendu that the box worked through a series of combinations with twists and turns the funny symbols representing each of the demons attribute and code combination. Eventually her "Genius IQ" that was discovered at Gringotts was confirmed the girl definitely had earned that much and so the gate and the box started to resonate in a glow the Pan Ku Box glowed levitating a few centimetres from Su's outstretched hand before rocketing between the eyes of the moose Luse squinted just making out a strange edged in pattern drawn before the Pan Ku box inserted itself inside casting a bolt of green chi energy to zap the group erecting the portal. The portal was overly large slim rectangular on all sides the inside was a vast amount of endless void of fiery red and swirls of canary yellow.

Luse prepared for this and channelled his own magical core to wrap around the portals ends pulsing forwards his energy maintaining the dimensional travel though the recoil felt like he was being ripped apart.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Luse screamed in sheer agony erecting his wings into the ground to keep him from passing out.

"FOR MAUO SAKE WOULD YOU COME THROUGH ALREADY THE PORTAL IS OPEN. NOW IS THE TIME BROTHERS AND SISTERS." Shendu bellowed through the portal his voice bouncing through the tunnel. One at a time each demon stepped through first His Wu wings shot him through he glided through the air in jubilation the second being Bai Tza slithering forward mentally cursing herself for allowing her nephew to do something so foolhardy. Shendu, Daolong Wong and Tohru conjured their own tendrils to the portal to enlarge its size to allow Po kong to shimmy through with great effort panting a little.

Minutes passed by until Dai Gui and Tchang Zu jumped out (the pair squabbled slightly at the doorway as to which one would pass first but was quickly ended by the squabbling of Po Kong and Bai Tza) and finally Xiao Fung and Tso Lan glided out peacefully but with haste. And with that for the first time in a nearly limitless number of lifetimes, the Eight Demons were finally free to roam the face of the planet.

Luse acknowledging his accomplishment released his magical tendrils eyes drooping from sheer exhaustion his body collapsed backwards but was quickly caught by His Wu and Su

oOo

A/N: I was thinking about keeping the J Clan in the future stories but thought the new world ruled by demons would be a little bit too much so I made them enemies instead.

Until I see you all again.

Judge


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter and the Forces of Darkness

Chapter 16: Clause of Mazoku

oOo

Daniel Alexander Bailey briskly skipped through an overly large white chamber with stone grey pillars aligned around a stupidly large book that would probably make a particular girl (rhymes with Stranger) cream her unmentionables. The book was propped open the scripture detailed in multiple dialects and languages changing every second to the next from basic English to French, German, Japanese, Russian and so on to even symbols and glyph's that were not lucky to be recorded all that had been swept in the winds of time. An eagle feather quill and ink bottle awaiting its writer.

"I think its rather sweet even if he's diving in rather raw," Daniel stated seemingly to only himself as he slowed his pace the closer he emerged to the book plucking a ballpoint pen from his elongated ebony coat testing its effective use with a couple of childish doodles on his backhand. "The fine young demon already has two future bombshells on each arm, freed his family from any further purgatory in a dimension and now can set his course of concerns to royally fucking He-Who-Has-No-Nose, revenge on a family of gingers, Dumblefuck and the rest of the Order of KFC. And the cheeky devil didn't even use lube."

Multiple voices that sounded like a million male, female and children entangled together echoed into Daniels earlobe. The voices were unable to be deciphered by any regular human too soft and distorted but Daniel could understand them just fine.

Daniel shrugged. "I know you despise my particular branch of vocabulary but it's not like you haven't heard it from others like Mercury, Cinder, Ro-"

The voices buzzed again angrily this time like a swarm of irritated wasps.

Daniel laughed leaning on a stone pillar "Right they were fairly pissed when I set fire to their pile of stolen Dust. Though it was a different trend to actually fight somebody this time instead of observing, christ knows on how long its been since I stopped holding back."

The 'voices' seeped in again this time softer a semblance to a cackle of laughter in humour sniffed in the air. Daniel dipped his head down to avoid the invisible figures from seeing the blown-up blush on his face.

"I-Its not like I liker that Neopolitan girl or anything .BAKA." Daniel ground out stomping his foot roughly into the pillar behind him the force of the strike was so powerful instead of being broken into splinters the pillar was obliterated from sight. Its only proof to once being her was a few specks of dust. The voices deadpanned at that already used to this sort of behaviour with their well-met companion might be the best of words to describe this man.

Daniel Alexander Bailey as he had gone to call himself with a human title was by far not one in normal terms by defying every law that was placed whether material or on the biblical scale. Daniel was what could be referred to as a Cosmos Wanderer; in simple terms, he could travel to different universes, alternate timelines and most of all served to be a form of chronicler in recording the transgressions of events set by the universe. Daniel usually was the mysterious figure that one could see only once in their lifetimes, the evil individual would be defeated and said person could spend their entire lives searching for him only for it to be in vain fuelling the darkness inside beyond the natural limit.

Daniel didn't know that much about what he was capable either and what the function of his life had meant when he was first created. he knew that he was old - so horribly, vividly and unbelievably old maybe older that God and Death existing before Adam and Eve, the Big bang which had awoken him from a long nap when the first universe had sprouted life giving birth to things like religion, deities, law and most importantly humans and the power of choice.

As generations passed Daniel had become rather bored being a nigh powerful being immortal decided to spend time travelling the newly created spit of rock called Earth when humans had decided to engineer farming, bowing to the cross of God (to others like Zeus and Odin) in the end he had also witnessed the Earths death finally decaying to join the picture of the bleak stars.

At least in this one universe, it had...

As it turned out a near-limitless number of universes existed some bad to worse others marvels to gaze at times attempting the human life through his never-changing human guise was moderately irritating to hold the homunculus he created never lasted long from the number of deaths he suffered and the types of thugs, bandit tribes and emperors that demanded his head because he was considered a demon. In the next universe over they would praise him for his demonic heritage and in the next he would find actual demons instead of humans. The documentation had quickly become a hobby for him though the only constant between all of them had been changing and progress.

Other than human beings other creatures had been known to stir into reality such as wizards, demons, angels, werewolves, vampires, undead zombies and so on all much more powerful than humans some wars were raged a few thousand times but Daniel had decided to simply observe as for him it didn't matter one way or another, he couldn't save everybody and if they died they died. He wasn't born a human so why should he feel like one.

Of all these extraordinary beings the one that had intrigued him the most was probably the young wizard (at least in this world now a demon) was Harry Potter now proclaimed to all as Luse Guizu. He always he the most entertaining timelines and alternate outcomes to the point the guy must be married to bad luck from the amount of trouble he seemed to find himself trapped in.

Back in the chamber, Daniel reached the Book of Ages, Daniel sighed a dramatic, lazy sigh slowly peeling a page away as he found a blank spot to scrawl his findings onto from meeting Harry/Luse creating his weapon called Gungnir and finally his families anti imprisonment ritual. With a flourish and a click of his fingers, the Book of Ages turned to close in on itself finally the last page fell flat the cover following suit.

The Cosmos Wanderer hummed a soft tune to himself as he usually did while making some notes in his notepad he materialised from nothing projecting with a free hand a few tiny balls of light which acted to elongate what appeared to be minuscule screens crowded around Daniel he took time to look at each screen before continuing his research the scripture was in indecisive text marred with strange glyphs and wonky looking markings like jibberish to others. As he wrote the screens played different versions of Harry Potter from each universe:

One Harry as the wielder of Zarathos power riding Sirius Black's motorbike as the current Bounty Hunter of Hell, Ghost rider...

A Harry Potter with a large black and red coat sprawled on his chest a naked Bayonetta on his chest in his office in London with his branch for the store called Devil May Cry...

Harry Potter aiding a woman called Aya Brea from an infection of Mitichondria monsters in the heart of New York City...

A female Harry called Holly Potter inheriting the powers of Shazam making her the Earths Mightiest Mortal combatting with Black Adam and Voldemort paired with her lovers Superman and Batman...

An eerie result of abuse from the Durselys had ripped out one of Harrys eyes and enlisted to be an apprentice of the deadliest Assasin in the DC Universe; Slade Wilson. Developing abilities he is seen fighting against the Teen Titans with a geomancer called Terra Markov and his stepsister Rose along with a evil Tamiranian girl and a bad luck witch...

And a final one showed a Harry Potter entangled in an unstable flux of magic from Quirrell/Voldemort sending him hurtling to the world Daniel had just visited from. The world of Remnant...

Despite all of the amazing powers that Daniel possessed even he did get rather lonely sometimes (he once conjured a gaggle of naked women for amusement one time but found they lacked the type of personality for any fun) so to tide his boredom he frequently made trips to these more entertaining realities engaging I the adrenaline rush either from playing a hero or even the role of the villain anything to keep him occupied.

He was by far a perfect being of course even he had drawbacks his sheer boredom made it to the top of his list. Like the one time that he had travelled through some muddy plains in the medieval period, he manipulated his own mental capacity and became mad falling into insanity though had gotten bored of being a raging psychopath and reverted into the sound state of mind after a few centuries. Another time he had made a self dare with himself he could spend a year trapped in a cage trapped underground within a conjured human homunculus, while he didn't die he most certainly aged making the captors (who were replaced every five years) believe he was the scorn of a demon. Seriously what was it with humans and their distaste of the demonic. In any case, he had shredded that form and pressed onwards wandering the cosmos once again. The most recent even he could foretell better was when he was captured by a clan of Vikings and burned at the stake as he went by the moniker of a wizard called Wendelin the Weird and with nothing better to do than let them capture me across the windy plains while they tried to murder me at least twenty times the elicited joy at the horrified expressions from his captors was thrilling until it reached the hundredth time the nirvana fading from his grasp once more.

He wasn't by any means a saviour of the world allowing previous versions of Harry Potter to die by either his own hands just fro his amusement or to see it all change differently.

He wasn't evil. He was the necessary evil.

oOo

Spots of light started to sour to life as Luse's eyes were greased open his body slightly sore from the heavy loss of magic he had sacrificed in the ritual to open the Eighth Door body loped on large king-sized bed wings spread out and arrow-like tail slinked just out the covers. Luse blinked to catch his bearings noticing he was in a room he wasn't familiar with Mage Sight allowed him to detect that the door leading out was heavily warded by it was inscribed by familiar eight sets of signatures only allowing the demons keyed to allow entry, Luse tried to get up but noticed something small under the covers holding him down.

Su and Jade appeared to be in a heavy trance of the dream world as they snuggled on his torso slightly nuzzling his sides to get more comfortable luckily the two were clothed Su must have shared some of the clothes he had bought her (orange t-shirt with grey shorts) Luse decided to let them sleep in a little more and with a free hand summoned a single Shadowkhan though he noticed his magic was greatly exhausted it took much more effort than he liked. Still, the Shadowkhan erected itself from the darkness to the floor as usual.

"Notify my father, uncles and aunts that I have awakened," Luse ordered in a whisper his voice rather scratchy from just being revived. "Tell them I am on my way to meet them."

The Shadowkhan leapt through a wall to relay the message while Luse created a hole of Nothingness under him to where he sunk downwards making the two girls fall to the floor as he erected just at the foot of the bed a second later carefully moving the covers over Jade and Su smiling softly as he departed from the room conjuring a robe to hide his modesty a little embarrassed being underdressed.

"Master" Pariah shrieked from guarding the door in the form of a mouse who clambered up to his robe leaping onto his left shoulder to lick his cheek. "We are all honoured to see you alive and well master. You've been out of it for two weeks now!"

"That long" Luse exclaimed shocked while softly petting Pariahs small body with a crooked finger, "Guess I'm not as invincible as I thought".

"Keeping a splinter of reality open might do that to anybody. Though I was hardly worried I've learnt you are too stubborn to die that easily" Pariah deadpanned.

Luse ignoring his cheeky familiar though welcoming the banter started to break down the stone hallway barefoot leaning on the walls for support. He had no idea where he was the place not familiar to him whatsoever but decided to ease it into the back of his mind for the time being, as he walked he gained upon a set of sturdy looking double doors. Before he could knock the doors were flung open leading to a large parlour with a roaring fire ahead illuminated by a fancy hanging chandelier of the eight figures in the room his father recognised by the fire's light making the silver hair glow standing closest to the fire back turned to him, on the other hand, the other seven were a mystery until the furious march of a women with lightning blue hair bolted to his side crushing him in a bear hug.

"YOU FOOLISH BOY YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED SICK FOR THE DAYS ON A HELLMOUTH" the women erupted her pretty face contorted in a snarl worse than an angry Veela a trickle of tears threatening to burst forth. Luse's eyes bulged out anime-style at the severe grip his wings started to crease from the pressure. God, he missed his semi invincibility.

A man lying flat on the sofa quickly arose from his lazy position and bolted over trying to wedge the women away from Luse.

"Take it easy Bai Tza the poor man just got back on his feet."

Luse squinted closer at the figures the faces were very similar until his eyes creaked wider the astral visions of Bai Tza and Hsi Wu entering his sight. Stepping back from the Water Demons affectionate death grip he looked at her and Hsi Wu admiring the twos taste wondering if maybe the human transformation was actually random or maybe they were allowed to modify the appearance by will; if the latter then all demons must be complete honey bombshells.

Bai Tza was a remarkably beautiful woman with snow pale skins in contrast to the hair that fell on her shoulders like tendrils, shapely legs with an hourglass-like posture. She wore a pair of black jeans with a dark blue jacket and the only one in the group (apart from Luse and Dai Gui) to be barefoot.

Hsi Wu was somewhat at the age of a mature sixteen years of age with three locks of brown hair sticking upwards (Luse guessed it was because his demon side had horns) his face was still impish looking with a maddening glint for trouble. He wore a green Chinese cloth shirt, brown cargo pants and burgundy sneakers.

Tchang Zu and Dai Gui were slouched nonchalantly on one of the two sofas opposite each other as though just waiting for him to wake up. Dai Gui was in so many words the definition of bulk. He easily over-towered the rest of the glamoured demons by at least a head his skin more tanned like than the others almost like Luse's was, defined well with his heavily built arms and noticeable torso including his uncovered legs. He wore brown cotton shorts and much like Bai Tza and Luse he was also barefoot much preferring to feel the texture under his toes for the first time in centuries instead of the rough gravel in the Netherworld. His face was ruggedly handsome copper-like hair and muddy brown eyes which were squinted into a neutral dark gaze. He looked somewhere into his mid-forties.

Like Dai Gui, Tchang Zu also looked to be in his prime age of forty though maybe a little younger. Blonde hair and blue eyes complimented his natural attribute to lightning and instead of wearing clothing like the rest Tchang Zu instead was covered head to toe in full armour though it was a lighter and silver complimented with gauntlets, shinguards, torso and stomach plating. Luse sweat dropped deciding to have a little chat with his Uncle into trying human garments and not to scare passersby's looking like something from feudal wars.

Xiao Fung looked like a typical rough necked thug with a spikey blown up hair and sporting a goatee with a hunched down back similar to a frog about to leap. Adorned in a purple vest with a lime green shirt, light blue pants and black hiking boots.

(A/N: It's my own description of the build like he conjured himself in the cartoon. Not the best like I said with description but I'm getting there)

Tso Lan had to be the most civilised of the group in taking a human glamour Dressed similar to Shendu he was dressed in a tailored coat with a sky blue shirt, matching slacks and black polished shoes. His poison purple hair was pulled into a pun though it still allowed a fair portion to trickle down the back of his neck from being so long sallow cheekbones and elf-like ears.

Po Kong human appearance was...extraordinarily different something to which Luse again couldn't tell if she had chosen to make this form herself or if the glamour was dependent on the individual demon. Instead of something overly large like her demon self had been she was instead very petite and nimble looking teen her purple hair woven into a bun now was pigtails on either side dyed onyx black at the emerald green at the tips. Here eyes were apple green much similar to Luse's old ones and her outfit consisted of a sort of Gothic black dress with blood red frills around the edges giving him the impression of meeting a child vampire. Maybe that was just as she preferred.

All nine were crowed in a slightly longer than needed hug of prise and huge scolding for his recklessness though it didn't budge the gleaming smiles. But christ his wings and back would suffer later from the constriction.

oOo

The manor they turned out to be in was explained to him as the family home of the legendary Godric Griffindor who according to the small tales grew up here at birth though instead chose to move his roots to the "wild moor" that would later be known as Godric's Hollow to be more proficient at swordsmanship owning his craft instead of magic. Over the years the town Crowns Court had become very low in terms of magical population the residents fifty years ago used to frolic the area however after the first wizarding war Voldemort had raided this area in search of the Sword of Griffindor though the blade was never found to be a possible Horcrux and in his rage, Voldemort slaughtered most of its residents pure-blood or otherwise.

Griffindor Manor still was useful Bai Tza and Po Kong filled him in that while he was unconscious Su would be able to use her Griffindor ring to transport them into the mansion bypassing the difficult wards set up and address her identity as the current Lady Griffindor. The wards accepted her as well as Luse and the other demons as guests and thus they had stayed here ever since.

After the dense emotions calmed down Luse and the other eight demons all grouped together seated in the dining rooms table that could host at the minimum twenty or so people making it an excellent meeting arrangement. Due to the mansions lack of maintenance over the years the furniture was heavily blanketed with dust and cobwebs and there was a distinct smell of clotted mothballs in the air though Xiao Fung and Bai Tza used air and water to cleanse the filth away easily dismissing the disturbance with a controlled tornado and a typhoon or water flushing any webs away the furniture instantly drying due to the charms placed by Godric himself. After comfortably seated the twelve discussed to list of topics to go over.

After finally freeing the demons Luse hadn't exactly set a plan in motion for himself or them besides training with Daolong Wong and the additional tutoring of Su, Jade and Tohru. It wasn't a cause for concern but he refused to keep his priorities too narrow minded.

As for the Demon Sorcerors, they were still plotting their actions to proceed with their revival to the Human World by an original plan for fresh domination of the human race. Dai Gui had started a heated argument about owning his or her territories which earned him a retort from Bai Tza to which ignited flares of rage from Xiao Fung, Tso Lan, Tchang Zu and Hsi Wu. Shendu just dug his eyes scrunched into his hands from the frustration of his bickering siblings while Po Kong just manicured her nails boots on the table ignoring the entire scenario.

"All desert terrains are my domain you should all know this" Dai Gui growled slamming his fist on the table making it grown from the strike. "Little to none of those accursed flowers and my haven of the earth."

"Be that as it may brother Dai your earth kingdom expanded in our last reign to the point it threatened to breach the domain of my underwater kingdom in Atlantis because you insisted on increasing the landmass. In case it didn't graze your rock head of yours nearly everything is earth enough, just tear down the flowers and be done with it." Bai Tza snarled viciously a few of her scales appearing as she sputtered out seawater the glamour threatening to break way.

Luse sighed staring at the entire bickering of his Aunts and Uncles (apart from Po Kong) strongly reminded him of the buzzard graybeards in court at the Ministry of Magic creating before destroying new laws and in the end resulting with nothing from when they started lasting for centuries.

Never again.

"ENOUGH" Luse bellowed out his voice amplified cracked one of the nearby windows to which he mutely repaired afterwards.

"All of you are acting more like bickering children rather than the proud demons you're supposed to be fabled as" Luse scolded secretly enjoying the thrill of taking over the insults this time. "Besides your all forgetting a crucial factor that played to your failure the last time."

"Being" Dai Gui supplied his voice grumbled at being lectured like a tyke.

Luse shrugged "You never worked together taking over the world simply dividing yourself individually. Just entertain the idea in your minds, the last time you tried the assault on the planet it was always separated so imagine the impact with all eight of you with the addition of me, my spouses, a dark chi wizard and a near four hundred pound sumo. And a boggart I guess"

Luse kept and failed to stop the shit-eating grin while Pariah as a cat hissed at him.

The others mused this for a while not planning on this course of action. It wasn't like demons to share though Luse's human instinct could be an aid to them instead of a crutch.

"And what about the humans' nephew," Hsi Wu asked.

Luses eyes narrowed in confusion. "What about them Uncle Wu"

Po Kong glanced at him with a sorrowful expression. "Before you came to us you did grow up in the Human World along with them sweetie. You knew that we would conquer over them as soon as we got out."

Luse nodded. "That I did Aunti Po I never forgot that. But I already tried to save the ungrateful morons that slandered my being not to mention the Dursleys aren't the only pigs in the world."

Speaking of which he couldn't quite remember what had happened to the Dursleys after the escape from the dimension. Most likely they are probably trapped in the netherworld the strange magics will keep them alive through constantly on the bring of deaths doorstep. He had no sympathy humanity or otherwise.

"And what of Tohru and Daolong Wong. They are human."Xiao Fung interjected doubtfully. "We trust Su completely and Jade even if she is a more recent addition with your word but these are factors that must be addressed.

Luse rebuked. "Daolong Wong is practically a demon in human flesh from the abyss of dark magic he delved into, and as for Tohru he can be much more than a measly human not just in his abilities but the depth of his loyalty is admirable. The enforcers fled with tails behind their legs that's the difference." He noticed that none of his uncles or aunts attempted to bring any other factors into the discussion so he assumed he won his point through.

"My son is right" Shendu announced before anybody else could interrupt specifically Dai Gui who nodded a silent apology to his nephew who smiled in acceptance. "We lost to the Eight Immortals because we bickered and separated ourselves our callous attitudes to pride are what struck us down when we should have formed under a single power. This time we do things differently."

"Are there any ideas on how we proceed next". Hsi Wu asked attentively.

"Perhaps a moniker to go by" Tchang Zu replied. "It would be wise to shroud ourselves into suspicion and mystery until either we know for certain our stay in this world is permanent this time around and the Eight Immortals have been dealt with."

Luse thought a name for them all might be appropriate something to stir both the Muggle and Magic World into unease and to delve Dumbledore into an even denser fog of hysteria than he's swimming into. Of the last war, the competition had been Dumbledores Order of the Pheonix, Voldemort and the merry band of Death Eaters and finally the corrupted cowards at the Ministry that weren't competent enough to tie their shoelaces. It would produce quite the bedlam when all three can't figure out the identity of the fourth contender or even better start attacking each other pointing fingers at who struck first. Also, he had not even considered that the Eight Immortals may still be lurking around the "immortal" phrase being an understatement or fact.

Now, what to name themselves?

"How about Devil Regalia" Hsi Wu enquired.

"Too distasteful" grunted Tso Lan

"Akuma" Hsi Wu attempted again.

"Too simple," Po Kong said shooting him down

"K.I.S.S" Hsi Wu exasperated once more

"I will strangle you with your own wings Hsi Wu" Bai Tza snarled shaking her head at her younger brothers recent obsession into mortal rock music contrary he rather enjoyed the tuneless sounds so long as a flute hasn't been added in the mix. Even if the path to the Netherworld was closed to them she didn't want to take any chances with Gourds anytime soon.

"I might have one" Luse proposed. "What about the Mazoku Tribe"

A gaggle of scaly eyebrows raised at that in much approval even making Dai Gui crack a small smile at the implications for the name. Mazoku was directed to Japanese mythology for supernatural beings mostly evil devils that possessed men to be powerful monsters or dark lords. It could be linked to titles such as "clan" and "family" indicating strong bonds among the members. But most of all since it was related to the supernatural the beings could be various to anything; giants, vampires, werewolves, fairies, pixies anything of powerful relevance.

"The Mazoku Tribe." Shendu considered testing the name on his tongue sharing his glee with the brothers and sisters soft giggling spread like wildfire among the table their ruby red eyes burned brightly in enclosing darkness a branch of clouds coated over the sun suffocating the light reigning down through the windows the eight pair of red ones accompanied with Luse's bright molten ones.

"I believe we can find an understanding with that"

oOo

A solid month passed by for the demon family Luse's strength steadily grew back to its peak condition as the jubilation of the demon's freedom slowly died away through the fresh air and dazzling sun above still broadened tiny secret smiles hidden behind masks of stability even the pureblood of Britain would be jealous. They had eventually come to the conclusion that global conquest wasn't to be rushed right away - no matter how enticing the dream was they respected their nephews choice to stay under the radar.

Luse made his way to the recovery room that he had awoken in previously carrying a silver tray of toast, bacon, eggs with a cup of green tea. Su had crossed his path after the meeting with the family and had proceeded to wallop him with the strongest slap she could muster the strike leaving a raw red mark from the major decrease to his strength and cried on his chest from how scared she had been for his life. He simply hugged the small girl back tenderly rubbing her back soothing her worried with a gentle mantra.

Su had brought him back to the room and gestured to Jade who was still asleep her recovery took a little more than Luse's would. Her Chi had been vigorously fighting with the darker side for a while now but Daolong Wong suspected that the dark would win his thesis completely unbiased but Jade had more of a connection to Dark prowess than she ever had for the Light but still, measurements had to be taken out. Luse scoured through some of the Black, Peverall and Le Fay vaults back in Gringotts and had managed to find a single necklace the pendant appearing to be a spherical orb was rumoured to be able to counteract and even absorb the negative feedback from users who were delved into Dark Magic.

At first, Luse wasn't completely sure that it might work as Magic and Chi were distinctly different from one another but decided to try it out just in case blasting the necklace with a strong Avada Kedavra. It seemed to fail at first until the beam swirled around the orb before the inky black inside the sphere was absorbed into it like water sucked into a drainpipe. Satisfied and with a promise that she would tell them of any nasty occurrences with it she kept it on at all times at least until she taught herself not to be addicted to the Dark.

"So they are gone then" Jade pointed out blackly fiddling with the sphere woven around her neck slowly eyes a little distant staring at the tray on her lap absently. "I killed them.

"Yes," Luse said stiffly not sure what to make of the situation but there was no point dancing around the truth."Word will have gotten around by now to Asia and your parents should be-"

"I don't care" Jade frostily replied fingers gripped on her green tea started to creep frost until the necklace took effect draining the gathering dark chi forcing the power to decrease. "It's not like I was anything special to them anyway Luse. I don't ever want to go back there again"

Luse cupped her other hand fiddling with the necklace chuckling. "Am I not a demon of my word my little gem. Safe in bed with a breakfast fit for a future queen, family human and demon and best of all the ability to chose your fate."

Jade smiled slightly thoughts still swirling through her mind about what she could still remember from the event back in the temple at Tibet trapping her "family" inches underground, collecting the Pan Ku Box, and then that rush of power with the red shower.

"I killed them" Jade repeated over and over each slower than the last. "How am I not feeling guilty about what I did"

"I would guess its the Dark Chi that you've developed," Su answered her voice ringing like a chime bell. "You see normally balanced chi gives you slight prowess between Light and Dark but since you are on borderline Neutral to Dark right now I would say that is balancing the regular human guilt anybody would feel. There isn't anything wrong with you Jade but more the matter of your power."

Luse and Jade blinked.

Su turned sheepish scratching her cheek. "I might have been researching some books in my spare time whenever Luse was collecting the Talismans. I'm such a nerd"

Luse smirked cupping Su's face to give her a full lip lock releasing her after a few seconds taking pleasure in the flustered bookworm. "I kinda like nerds."

After Su had calmed her nerves from the surprise kiss and pouted at Luse for embarrassing her the trio talked, laughed and explored ideas on what they should do next.

"With all the power we seem to have now taken over the world kinda sounds awesome," Jade said head resting on Luse's chest.

"Still we gotta factor in the points that others will try and stop us. British Ministry of magic as well as others, Voldemort, Dumbledore and wherever the Eight Immortals might be lurking around.

Something about that flickered in Luse's mind about the prospects of family. How much his demons family meant to him brought a few memories of Sirius - wait...

Luse all but flew out of the recovery ward the door torn from their hinges at the blunt force of Luse's strength as he assembled his family to perform their first new task in the human world. A second prison escape.

Jade and Su just stared at the outburst before just giggling at their future fiance's brashness before sinking their teeth into the delicious snacks.

(10 hours Later - Askaban)

Sirius Black lay heaped on the decaying mouldy slabs staring helplessly at his appearance in the broken remnants of a mirror one of the guards had tried to assault him with missing the lobe of his head by a few inches to which he had utilized the best of his power to for cutting his mangy dirty hair and staring mindlessly at his face once so full of life now hollow and sallow. The dementors would patrol every morning and night only but it was enough to serve as a reminder that they never tired of tormenting the inmate's cold flashes of his childhood living with ruthless pureblooded parents, the death of his brother and then finally switching to the news of his friend James death had almost broken him.

As time passed he had been imprisoned in this little hell pit for the last eight years the only things that the dementors (and the inmates cackles that boomed along the corridors) were the promised death of the betrayer Peter Pettigrew and to see his beloved godson at least once more. Remus Lupin had apparently either died or not cared for him any longer the man had been off the map most likely searching for jobs in the Muggle World, it was complex that Sirius didn't understand why the wandering werewolf had been all these years? Why hasn't he ever visited him? Does he know if Harry is OK?

The silence delved into the Grimm Animagus thoughts was cut as the chipped stone wall was blown outwards rocking the whole tower in quakes the inmates shrieking in terror Bellatrix Lestrange tried to jam her head through the railed bars to see what had conversed in her cousin's cell.

"What the hell is going on in there Black?" the demented dark wizard exclaimed cackling in giggles of laughter.

Sirius, however, was frozen in fear at the figure that stepped into his cell room garbed in hulking ebony armour and what looked like a spear clutched in his right hand. The crimson red visor for eyes scanned the room ignoring Sirius frozen state as he peered around his surroundings almost underwhelmed.

"So this is the infamous Askaban Wizarding prison." the figure spoke his voice rough and scratchy while incredibly deep Sirius with the little magic he had access to could detect that it was a modified version of the Sonorus Charm to change his vocal cords to be different making it impossible for somebody to identify him. But that was impossible! This room was warded to block magic and cut the inmates from using their cores (except for the use of ritual-based magic like an Animagus.) There's no way Muggle or Wizard that he could have broken through the wall with brute force!

The figure took the spear muttered something under his breath before the spear pierced was into the wall opposite to Sirius as indigo writing appeared edged into it like a flowing spider's web spindling words marred out like oozing blood with a symbol that looked like a creepy mask. Sirius wondered if this person might have been a Death Eater at first with the cloaked identity but...no - the look was too different not to mention that nobody under Voldemort's thumb had ever worn anything besides robes and silver masks the look was way too Muggle medevil perhaps but nobody Voldemort related.

The mask now drawn on the wall was very creepy the mask had two gleaming yellow eyes, horns at the top with gnarled looking teeth raised in a grim smile. The first insignia of the Mazoku Tribe

"You're probably thinking right now," the armoured stranger said as he trailed an armoured gauntlet over the bars igniting a sickly green glow igniting itself to prevent the use of magic. "Who the hell is this guy that just stormed into the biggest jailhouse in Britain? What does he want with me? And why is he wearing armour from the dark age era?

Sirius could do nothing but dumbly nod.

"Unfortunately your answers are gonna have to wait until I can break you out of your false imprisonment." the ironclad saviour stated without a moments notice he hurled Sirius over his shoulder the near skin and bones of his condition made it a little too easy he threw the Animagus over the ledge onto the back of a large Hippogriff that scowled at the rough landing as it made sure that its rider was seated before unlatching itself from the side of Askabans stony walls taking flight while its master glided on the winds increasing the slacked jaw of Sirius from both leaving the spit of rock and rescued by the human/bat creature in eerie-looking armour flying just beside them. The only sound was Sirius whoops of enormous joy and the snarling screams of envy from the other inmates left behind including Bellatrix who cursed Sirius with all her malignancy she could muster.

"I do hope I don't gain a habit of this. Being a jail-breaker isn't easy you know."

Of course, if they were to get away now then the escape was far too easy plus they hadn't been the sneakiest of individuals. A massive horde of Dementors glided at neck-breaking speeds towards them much faster than any Hippogriff could fly, the air became distilled and cold demolishing Sirius building warmth of fresh air after so long. No. He couldn't go back there not again.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" the armoured knight exclaimed at once the creature bursting forth a massive ethereal blast shoots forth from the spear propelling a hundred dementors away all screaming in pain a few that had been a few metres away smouldering wisps of darkness. Luse was honestly surprised that it wasn't a stag anymore the blast was formless just a mass of power yet he could have sworn he saw something in there. Something just hiding in the lined silver. The rest of the trip was silence.

oOo

After the return to Griffindor Manor, Luse still in armoured form hurled Sirius back over his shoulder ascending the steps of the manor and walking inside. Entering the living room he gently dropped Sirius on the ground to which he scrambled to a dust-coated sofa face shaking in a mixture of fear and trepidation.

"Alright who the hell are you?" Sirius bellowed itching closer and closer away from the ebony knight who just casually took a seat on another sofa opposite yellow decaying teeth gnarled to act hostile. "How did manage to break through the wall of a heavily warded anti-magic facility, tame a Hippogriff and disperse so many Dementors with a single charm? No wizard is capable of all that!"

The knight chuckled. "And whoever said that I was a mere wizard"

Purple light evaporated from the knight the armour peeling away dissolving into nothing until the figure of Luse Guizu was revealed wings and horns in full view the arrow tipped tail swishing side by side cheekily.

"I am Lord Luse, Lefay, Peverall, Potter, Black, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Guizu. 8th Demon of the newly formed Mazoka Tribe, Male counterpart and Successor of Tarakudo and the once claimed Harry Potter Boy-Who Loved and later on Man who Conquered. It's nice to see you again Godfather.

It took a few trays of piping hot tea to simmer Sirius mortified expression almost making Luse laugh from the look and cry from seeing his godfather once more. When Sirius had died in his old life he was the final blockade stripped down for Dumbledore to try to manipulate and control him without any interference. Through it Luse had ordered Sirius not to interrupt him as he slowly explained everything to him from his old timeline to been left for death by Aurors, meeting Shendu and the other demons, searching for the Talismans and finally to releasing the rest of the demons as well as meeting Su and Jade as well as the much-needed acquaintance of the Greengrass sisters which he could do now he debt was cleared.

"I'm still finding it all so hard to believe" Sirius croaked out draining his cup of tea whole while scarfing down what must have been at least the tenth scone of the plate. "I mean I know it was kinda strange for your dad Ja - sorry mean Shendu to change so suddenly like that but I had no idea that he was possessed by a demon."

"Does it bother you?" Luse asked conjuring more food the teacups instantly refilling themselves while he silently cast a powerful warming charm on them. "Or about me being a demon?"

Sirius shook his head smile broadened. "To tell you the truth it was kind of a relief. I mean I loved and cared about your dad like a brother but even he went a little too far into the territory of a bully rather than playful pranking and not even on just Snivellous but any student with green robes."

Luse nodded. "Very true."

"So what happens now that I'm out of Askaban. Normally I must protect you not the other way around but you already have plenty of people that can do a much better job than this mangy mutt ever could."

Luse slowly cast his eyes down nodding. "In another lifetime I would have denied that but - yes it is true. However, while your protection is unnecessary that doesn't mean that your person isn't wanted in my life."

They both smiled for a while until other thoughts popped into Sirius head destroying the peaceful atmosphere.

"So," Sirius asked slowly eyes hardening. "Does this mean you're going for global conquest"

Luse nodded.

"Like Voldemort" Sirius exclaimed hotly.

"Are you going to try stop me." Luse snapped back generally insulted.

Silence.

"I am nothing like that soul shredded megalomaniac" Luse snarled eyes suddenly flaring brightly. "We demons would -"

"THAT'S MY POINT HARRY" Sirius boomed pushing the tray away staggering closer to his godson grabbing his shoulders tightly. "You are a wizard the son of James and Lilly why would you want to work with demons Dumbledore would never have allowed-"

"How many visitors did you see in your time at Askaban, Sirius?" Luse cut his godfather off calmly."And in case you cant see I am a demon."

"W-what" Sirius sputtered out confused

"I asked you how many visitors you received in your apparent eight years in prison. After all a well-loved Light Wizard such as yourself, especially from a Dark family, should have had plenty of friends and companions to try and have your release or at least offer moral support, or maybe they just came to ask you why you would commit such an atrocity. How many times did Remus, Dumbledore or anybody try to console you."

Sirius thought back to his juggled thoughts in his cell to the first time he had arrived certain that Remus or Dumbledore would clear the charges and have him freed in at least a week or two. But it never came he had waited for so long his hope decaying the more the dementors arrived the insidious frostbiting at his heels.

"None" Sirius managed to croak out.

"Exactly" Luse sneered. "The fact is Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the power of that title remains in the school is true - however he is also head of the Wizardgamot and Chief Warlock with a loud vote in the Ministry of Magic. Don't you think it's odd that you remained in that pisspot for eight years when it would have just taken him a single command for your release and how much longer do you think that you would have stayed there if I had not interfered? Anything wrong with that scenario?"

Sirius collapsed to the ground shaking his head in denial. "He wouldn't...he wouldn't"

Luse sighed pinching the bridge of his nose exasperated. He didn't want it to come to this but Sirius was way too stubborn in his loyalty to Dumbledore not to mention he seemed to neglect the fact he had just explained everything to him especially the upcoming plans for a global takeover it might be the Dementors influence or perhaps something spiked in the pig shits they called food. Time for Plan B.

"Galland" Luse summoned a pop resonating in the area an old house-elf appearing to Luse bowing to the Lord of the house. He was dressed in a burgundy red tailcoat the coat of arms of the Griffindor family sown on his left breast pocket.

"How can Galland be of assistance my lord" Galland spoke hunched on one knee.

"Take Sirius to the Ravenclaw manor in Italy along with a few other house-elves for its refurbishing. Make sure that he is well-fed and nurtured and put through a daily regime of potions and Muggle recovery routine for his health as well as Occulemency shields and potions to flush out any Compulsions. However make sure he has no access to the outside for the Floo network, Mirrors, Portkey and envoke the Apparition Ward along the outskirts of the land oh and watch out for his Animagus form of a black dog."

Sirius gasped. "Harry what are you doing"

Luse turned to Sirius the former wrapping the other in conjured chains wrapped around the torso, ankles and arms. "The fact is Sirius, Harry Potter died a long time ago the caring sweet, naive, easily manipulated Griffindor was betrayed by the people he tried to protect because they were too lazy to help themselves. It's Luse Guizu from now on and I'm going to take much elation in tearing this country from the inside out. Galland here along with a few others are going to take care of you and regain back some of your strength while you think about what I have told you when you are ready to join me ill be waiting."

Sirius's eyes narrowed not believing to what he was hearing from the small giddy baby that used to love rides on his dog back laughing.

"And if I don't agree to join you"

Luse gave his godfather a sideways look. "You will - otherwise ill just hogtie you in Rowena's mansion and keep you out of this upcoming war. I failed to protect you from Voldemort and Dumbledore the last time Sirius, I refuse to let that happen again."

Nodding to Galland who called for a few other elves to accompany them all heaved Sirius over them spindly little legs wobbling from the weight but managed to adjust themselves while carrying him to the nearest fireplace Luse taking a pinch of powder and throwing it in called "Rowena Mansion" igniting emerald flames.

For the time being, it should suffice for him, the Rowena Mansion has the same protective wards that the Griffindor manor has though with a foreign crafting and much more complicated code of magic the British could never hope to understand. It was outside the country meaning that the British Ministry had no power in foreign nations not to mention they would never guess that an eight-year inmate could make it to Italy, and Dumbledore would never guess Sirius to have any more sources other than James and Sirius as well as the entire Auror corps after his hide for the "betrayal".

"Ha-I mean Luse please don't do this you need Dumbledore" Sirius pleaded but Luse ignored him eyes lingering in the flames as the elves heaved and hoed until finally Sirius was thrown through the flames and out of sight his last words drowned into nothing, the elves jumping in after him.

"Remember, Galland no communications to the outside world of any kind but allow him access to the forest and broom collection if he asks. Just remember to filter a Binding charm to the area so he doesn't go too far and if he refuses the potions you have permission to force his compliance." Luse requested.

Galland bowed in understanding following his co-workers inside the forest green flames died after he disappeared.

Tears pooled from a tanned skin face only noticing that he had been crying when Su appeared dabbing them away as he stared in space broken out when she dabbed his face gently. He hated this method he needed to do. Dumbledore had forced Sirius to stay in Grimmauld Place for the entire summer without contacting him and now he was doing the exact same thing, still, this was only temporary and hopefully join him when the time was right.

But still...

"Are you ok Luse?" Su asked gently cutting through a tirade of thoughts enveloping him in a hug. She had stayed sitting on the stairs just outside of the door listening to the conversation hoping that Luse could drive his point across though it must have failed when the voices started to get raised and leaking of unfiltered magic heated the doors mahogany material.

Luse drove a hand through his hair unleashing a plume of tired air. "I'll be alright Su just as soon as the stubborn mutt gets his head out of his ass."

Su giggled. "I think that Po would scold you again for that use of language."

"English actually" Luse countered cheekily his spirits started to become elevated again. "Why are you gonna tell on me, my love"

"Maybe~" Su sang skipping to the double doors leading to the garden. "Unless you have me and Jade started in magic training of course. I still need to begin my fields in Dark and Illusion casting"

Luse dramatically shrugged his shoulders and raising his occulemency shields to retreat his sadness. "Well if that's all"

Luse followed after her knowing that tomorrow the Daily Prophet would soon be releasing the news to the population about his godfathers escape and the first appearance of the Mazoku

oOo

(The next morning)

SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN PRISON BY UNKNOWN PERPETRATOR

by Rita Skeeter

It sadly is the truth my fellow, loyal readers this humble reporter spreads no sugared facts. Sirius Black the betrayer of the well known Potter family, as well as his once best friend Peter Pettigrew, the murderer of thirteen muggles with a single curse and inner circle Death Eaters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was yesterday afternoon broken out of his cell by an unknown assailant. This incident has never been accomplished though Black has not escaped on his own.

From a witness report from some of the other inmates, it has been reported that the infiltrator was hidden in black-clad armour with a red visor protecting his identity remains a secret and even more shocking is the figure was seen clad aboard a Hippogriff tamed enough to wait for its master latching hanging on the side of Askabans walls. However the jailbreaker on arrived to retrieve Sirius Black and did not appear to be interested in rescuing the other inmates such as Lestrange, Greyback or Moon.

According to the brief interview that the head of the DMLE (who appears to be hiding something suspicious through a facade of agitation) the unknown man blasted his way through the cells stone walls, however, no magic residue was found not even a slither. There is proof that the man was a wizard however with the use of a Scripture Charm cast on a spared piece of wall with what looks like a demons face though not You Know Whos original skull and snake symbol a message carved into it:

"THE ONE KNOWN AS SIRIUS BLACK WAS WRONGLY CONVICTED MAN THROWN INTO THE DEPTHS OF THIS SPIT OF HELL WITHOUT A FREE TRIAL DUE TO THE BLUNDERING FOOLS AT THE MINISTRY ESPECIALLY THE INCOMPOTANT CORNELIUS FUDGE.

WE ARE A GROUP OF VERY DISPLEASED INDIVIDUALS WHO HAVE DECIDED THAT THE WIZARDS OF BRITAIN WILL BE DISCIPLINED BY A NEW FORCE.

WE ARE THE MAZOKU TRIBE. THE DARK THOUGHTS IN YOUR MIND, THE EVIL THAT SLEEPS IN YOUR SOUL IS BECAUSE OF WE MERELY EXIST. COWARDS AND FLOCKED SHEEP WANDER THE WORLD. NO MORE. YOU WILL NOTICE THE ATTACK UNLEASHED ON ONE ARNOLD BROWN IN NEW YORK CITY WAS NO MEAGER ACCIDENT FROM THE RESIDENT NO-MAJES WAS OUR FIRST BLOW. AND HENCE OUR SECOND HAS ALREADY BEEN CONCLUDED.

THE MAZOKU TRIBE ARE HERE TO STAY. AND HAVE MERLY STARTED."

Shocking my dear reader. Truly shocking, while it may not be the work of the Dark Lords followers fears linger it might be something just as terrifying.

Leading to the bizarre theory the armoured man burst through with physical force.

The ironclad man may be linked to You Know Who though no information has been known to him working alongside the former Dark Lord. I fear that this will give Sirius Black a second attempt on the life on the Boy Who Lived.

More information on Sirius Black turn to page 4

More information on Harry Potter turn to page 8

oOo

By the next morning, the Daily Prophet had been read from nearly every single British wizard and witch from all over the country to pure bloods to the muggle-borns each receiving shocks and rippling into fear not deciding if an insane powerful death eater back on the loose or a new perhaps stronger evil walked on Britains streets.

Luse rolled his eyes at Skeeters use of overdramatic flair the women could never just use make the real truth instead of just jumping to theories and how easily the public seemed to eat it up he dropped his copy of the newspaper on the small table at Florean Fortescue's staring out the window the wandering wizards striding up and down the stone pathway were pale-faced quivering in anticipation. The cowards, at least a thousand or so wizards in the country all afraid of one man on the loose who may not even be alive. He had also thought it be a good idea to turn the heat of suspicion to purposely write the name of the Muggles as "No-Majes" instead and turn Fudge's blustering persona towards the Ministry in America not to raise him as a key component though it was mostly for Dumbledore than the bumbling fat man in a top hat.

Honestly why the hell did he bother to protect them?

Luse turned his gaze to Su and Jade who were busy gnawing on a pair of Mega Merlin Sundaes (a bowl of five scoops of vanilla ice cream, sprinkled nuts, two strawberries, and sliced bananas) Jade managed to keep her face clean though Su was intensely slaughtering her ice cream in oblivious delight.

Finishing the ice cream Luse, Su and Jade travelled to Gringotts to create an account for Jade to which Luse would share some of his currency into her own vault so she would have a necessary start in the wizarding world. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was a little worried about his recent friend. Luse or as he was back in the old life Harry Potter cast a powerful Crucio on Bellatrix Lestrange and the intense rush of using dark magic for the first time nearly sent him over the edge, killing her own kin might have been underwhelmed by her motive for freedom but he could see it sleeping in her eyes the paralysing guilt and fear of losing control devouring away at her consciousness could not be allowed.

Luse, Su and Jade soon found themselves seated into Ragnok's office the goblins at the main entrance recognising the ninth demon automatically allowed him entrance as he had sent a message to the Goblin Leader beforehand of his arrival with a new Lady. Being seated Luse took a vial of blood from his coat pocket sliding it over to Ragnok who proceeded to pour the contents into the bowl carved with Celtic runes which bubble over starting to emit a blue fog.

"Who does that blood belong to, Luse," Jade asked curiously though a trace of anxiousness in her tone"

"Yours actually," Luse said casually.

Jade squinted. "You took my blood"

Luse shrugged. "Hey it's better asleep than having a thumb pricked"

Su and Jade swatted him on either arm both mockingly scowling. "Next time ask for permission batboy"

Luse sighed rolling his eyes surrendering to the puffed-up cheeks and cute angry due faces. "Fine"

Blood Test of Jade Potter Guizu (once proclaimed as Jade Chan)

Blood Parents:

Amida Chan (Father - DISOWNED BY USER)

Sanako Chan (Mother - DISOWNED BY USER)

Magical Guardian (None)

Powers and Abilities:

Natural Magic

Chi Light / Dark Chi

Umbrakinisis

Animagus Potential

Titles:

Lady Potter

Female Successor of Tarakudo

Soul mate of Luse Guizu

Negative Influences:

Minor tampering of magic core (Rectified)

The blood tets concluded its results and simmered itself back into the Celtic rune bowl soundlessly. Luse and Su turned to Jade wanting to inspect her reaction she appeared fine though more confused and puzzled at something.

"Whats an Umbrakinisis and an Animagus," Jade asked curiously.

Luse struck his forehead at his denseness. He had barely been filling Su in about the other sections of the Wizarding World and had barely come close to informing Jade about it he needed to remember these things.

"Well, an Animagus is a witch or wizard that can transform themselves into animals like a raven or tiger-"

"I can become an animal. Like a dragon" Jadees eyed gleamed at that excited feet bobbing on the ground furiously.

Luse chuckled. "Perhaps"

"And what about Umbrakinisis" Su enquired.

"That Lady Li would be the elemental power over shadows and darkness" Ragnok answered. "Though its a talent that is sided with the opinions narrow-minded fools have with Lord Guizus particular snake charming talent."

Luse sighed. "Ragnok you know you can just call me Luse right."

While he hadn't used Parseltongue yet he had the impression that with enough practise he could use it for other various applications like how he could mould his Nothingness attribute. Voldemort had taught himself to coat his vocal spells into Parseltounge so other wizards wouldn't be able to block against spells they wouldn't recognize and with his decendency, it would amplify the spell's power! Luse might have plotted to kill him for good but he had to acknowledge that he was incredibly talented.

"Of course Lord Guizu" Ragnok smugly replied pretending to shuffle paperwork completely ignoring the request. It wasn't in proper form for the king of the Goblin Nation to show favouritism...at least not around others.

Jade pushed the thought of her Animagus potential to the side for the moment and thought about her Umbrakinisis and wondered how she could form it. Normally she would have just asked Luse but remembered that he controlled Nothingness and might be completely different being the fact shadows were at least something.

Turning to a small corner to set with glass casings of weapons Jade attempted to bring the shadows closer to her or at least make them do something. Her outstretched hand appeared to glow dark purple appearing to respond to her command but the tentacle of shadow that plunged itself out the corner just weakly flopped around lazily before Jade quit the light disappearing and thee tentacle sliding back to where it came from.

Luse patted her shoulder. "Its fine Jade wee just need to research how it works that's all."

Ragnok grumbled. "I'm afraid that might not be possible my lord"

Luse sighed already dreading the answer. "Why"

"Because of the raids that were made by the past Ministers including the proclamation that the skill called Parseltongue most "Dark Arts" was turned to oblivion such as necromancy, portal creation and of course Umbrakinisis."

Luse growled. Seriously he had been landing on his arse body covered in soot just because they thought portal conjuration was evil. Though he could kinda guess the various holes in works that could happen portals that could open anywhere were different from normal Apparition as the user would be meddling with serious high-level space manipulation able to break through any wards. And not to mention Horcruxs were the only surface of Necromancy in Britain with manipualtion of souls.

That wasn't to say the cons outweighed the cons. Thank god he could use shadows to go where he wished.

"Very well Ragnok we will investigate the matter and see what we will find." Luse mused nodding his head to the Goblin king. "Maybe there is a family vault with some ideas on the matter."

"Actually my lord there is one person who did specialise in that branch of sorcery," Ragnok said his signature grinned ominously.

Luse, Su and Jade peered closer...

oOo

Luse, Su and Jade walked along the cobbled street together secretly smiling at the pale-faced wizards peering in all the dark nook and crannies of pitch-black alleyways tightening the grips on their children. Luse sighed, Sirius Black might be a fairly strong wizard but he wasn't a fool enough to try to attack others in broad daylight. Or perhaps they weren't afraid of the man that had supposedly killed thirteen Muggles with one strike and more of the armoured man that had broken in and out of the inescapable prison in Britain and sent a few hundred Dementors to flee.

"Do you believe that you can do that Luse?" Jade asked hesitantly after the conversation with Ragnok had been concluded. "Even with magic is that possible"

"Stranger things have happened than that little gem," Luse spoke mysteriously eyes blank in thought softly scratching his neck to where the pentagram of the raven nuzzled the contact warmly until a scene up ahead caught his attention. "Oh my"

Jade and Su turned to the situation only a few yards away. Two blonde-haired girls in what was surprisingly Muggle clothing were being harassed by a blonde-haired boy accompanied by two burly looking boys each looking just as stupid as the other one. Luse recognised them instantly as Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle it might have been the time travel, multiple training sessions with the demons and small murdering spree to muddle his mind but he didn't even feel a tint of annoyance, anger or loathing. In fact, he could plainly agree with himself that he no longer felt any animosity or nostalgia of the old days.

Luse detected too that even with Malfoy raging his sewer water mouth in public nobody seemed to attempt to help the little girls they moved forward at first though as soon as they identified Malfoy and his cronies they backed away quickly avoiding eye contact with the Greengrass sisters in fear of what the Malfoy senior would do to them physically or financially. Luse licked away the embers of hate he had for them deciding he would interfere if necessary.

"Greengrass" Malfoy sneered unaware of Luse's presence spittle spraying everywhere much to the distaste of the two sisters. "What the hell do you think you are doing frolicking around in public in that wretched Mudblood attire. Have you no shame? You are a pure-blood from an Ancient House and my future wife."

Daphne just raised an eyebrow. "Unlike the rest of the medieval providence of other houses Malfoy the Greengrass family are one of few that understand time always progress and the wise humbly move along the current. Firstly I and my sister were encouraged by our parents to keep an open mind in both Wizarding and Muggle world so our outlook on cultures never dwindled much like yours, and second I do not belong to you no more does the Earth compare the heavens."

Luse's heart fluttered at the elongated lecture hammered down on Malfoy like a sack of rocks the eldest sister roasting the boy just as badly as his father incinerated Valmont. He never talked to her but Daphne Greengrass was one of the most ruthless Slytherins to walk among Hogwarts for her intellectual mind and grimly cold exterior the pure-blood perfectly without flaw. Thinking about it now Malfoy stated time and time again he was a proud Slytherin and yet much like a disgraceful villain from a seventies cartoon constantly spilt his plots to his enemies.

Just like a Griffindor would.

Malfoys eyes twitched in rage saliva from the slight chuckles in the crowd unable to keep it contained rage boiled his pasty face mashed pink cheeks whipped out his wand quickly attempting to call out a spell Daphne and Astoria were unprepared being detached from their parents for a little so that they could explore on their own had not been equipped with their wands for the day. Daphne jumped forward preparing to protect her little sister from the spell eyes closed in preparation -

CRACK

The noise resonated from the scene a few wizards turned their heads to the situation Daphne and Astoria uneasily unlocked their eyelids open to see what the end result was trailing to the top of where Malfoys wand way shocked at what they saw. Malfoy lowered his wand to examine why his spell had not fired as he commanded to until he realised that half of the wood was blown off the edges charred to cinders leaking out dragon heartstring which slithered sickly to the floor.

"WHO DID THAT" Malfoy whirled around furiously eyes scanning the whole crowd each shuffling nervously from his sight. Crabbe and Goyle just copied Malfoy uncovering their sleeves attempting to look intimidating with bulky muscles. "WHAT IMBECILE OF A MAN WOULD DARE STRIKE THE HEIR OF THE MAL-"

"That would be me ferret boy" Luse interrupted cheerfully keeping a hand behind his back motioning for Su and Jade to keep back and away from any possible harm. Oh by the gods he was going to enjoy this way too much. Though he decided to be cautious already casting a modified version of the Notice-Me Not Charm around his persona the crowd looking at him would only be able to make out a walking blur unrecognisable his voice when talking was muffled however he could only make it affect the crowd apart from Su and Jade who already knew him and not his intended targets. He would just obliviate all but one of them anyway.

Malfoys face tinted to a very unhealthy shade of pink flushed from the audacity of the white-haired boy. How dare this pauper strike his own custom wand! He was Draco Malfoy and he was among the elite of the pure-blood lines how dare this ingrate embarrass him in front of his future wife.

"Who are you" Malfoy bellowed out furiously. "Do you have any idea how much that wand cost me you filthy degenerate."

Luse smiled serenely. "Haven't the foggiest I'm afraid. However, I would advise that you refrain from any harsh words to the two ladies over there pure-blood or not common manners in this world are free. And my name, bah, you have not earned the right to hear it."

Malfoy backed away slightly a little shaken by the words turning to Crabbe and Goyle he yelled out. "Don't just stand there you blithering oaths; tear him apart."

Goyle and Crabbe just blinked stupidly before faces marred nastily charging at Luse's hands trying to grab him from either side forgetting they were wizards. Malfoy looked smug figuring he could take him on magically at least he could damage him through brute force, the Greengrass sisters were evenly surprised that somebody in this flock of sheep even dared to oppose the son of Lucius while Jade and Su just smirked at the unfolding events both having seen Luse's "wrestling career".

Round two for the Blanc Diablo

Luse ducked under a punch from Goyle on the left while he effortlessly twirled evading a charge from Crabbe on the left while he jabbed a foot into the side of the boys kneecap the force snapping the leg like a toothpick who screamed bloody mary on the floor blood gushing everywhere a hint of bone visible the crowds cried out a few unleashing their lunch while leaning on the stone walls. Jade and Su just plugged their noses at that eyes still glued to the fight.

Luse smashed his fists together eyes leering on Goyle. "You know you can just walk away. At least you still have both your legs intact."

Goyles face paled eyes darting from the white-haired boy to his friend who started to go into unconsciousness from the pain before deciding to try hammer both fists furiously with all the strength he could muster. Luse grabbed them similar to what El Toro had attempted to do to him his own fists clenched Goyle's big meaty ones the pressure tightening every moment until-

Two dislocated arms later Goyle keeled to the ground next to his friend both arms pointing in grotesque ankles body shivering from what he was witnessing trying to crawl away from his attacker as much as his feet allowed. Luse slowly turned to Draco the face of the white hair, the golden-eyed boy whose face was splashed with a little of Crabbe's blood earlier broadened just serenely back.

No magic, no more muscle protection and piss poor at hand to hand combat Malfoy stumbled backwards until one of his expensive dragonhide boots got caught on a loose piece of cobble toppling him over face paling twice as ashen to its original state as Luse edged closer and closer the collection of urine leaking from the Malfoy scion got larger.

"Please" Malfoy pleaded to the now deserted crowd. "Please help me. He's a monster."

"He's a monster. Please, please somebody help me" Luse taunted repeating his words over and over it almost made him laugh. Luse turned to the Greengrass sisters luckily the eldest had covered the younger one's eyes when the shower of blood began but Daphne had witnessed the whole thing.

"Now then let's get something straight here Mr Malfoy," Luse said in a bored tone conjuring a white napkin while wiping blood from his cheek while checking with the free hand he was clean. "The Greengrass sisters are not yours, nor are they anybody else's property so this is what you are going to do. You're going to run back to your little daddy and yes you can get daddy's approval while you dribble your sorrows on his ankle like the little piss stain you are, you're going to describe to him who it was that attacked you and while you are doing that transfer him a little message to him while you're at it."

"W-whats the message" Malfoy sobbed out.

It was as if there was nothing that existed in the world apart from Malfoy and the infinite darkness of space just those two leering pairs of halcyon eyes. "Tell your pathetic master when he arises I do not plan on just killing him. I plan to replace him and use his corpse to pike my throne."

Malfoy not needing anymore incentive to stay scrambled away through the archway bursting through crowds until he was out of sight. Luse sighed turning to Crabbe and Goyle eliminating the recent memories from their mind (with unsurprising ease) and conjured a portal to send them to St Mungo's tossing them through for the Healers to find making Malfoys statement to the DMLE worthless and keep him under the radar until he decided otherwise. After all Amelia Bones had better things to do with her time than listen to the prattling lies of one pure-blood minor

Sighing Luse dusted his hands planting fists on his hips satisfied with his work turning to the sisters grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you two OK?" Luse asked sweetly. It was like dislocating two of the three and the third the crap himself hadn't even happened though it was still reeling.

Recovering from the shock a little Daphne nodded. "Yeah were OK we're both very grateful for your aid sir"

"Sir" Luse repeated thunder shocked. "Oh no. No no no that's way too formal for me even the whole Lord title can be a little far fetched sometimes but I couldn't live with that.

Daphne and Astoria glance at each other a little amazed. It was true that pure-blood families were fairly adept at magic though some were attributed to various Charms, Transfiguration and Dark Arts they haven't seemed to remember meeting this young boy. As per pure-blood tradition, it was normal for them to attend balls and meeting for the other pure-bloods to exchange information and daily business standards but so far the gold eyed snowy-haired figure was matching any description in her mind. Who was he?

"You say that you are a Lord correct," Daphne asked slowly trying not to be rude to the person who saved her and her sisters lives.

Luse nodded curtly. "That I am my lady"

"Would it be available to me to learn the name of the person who helped the Greengrass heiress today." Daphne enquired refinedly. "Am I worthy to learn it."

"You may only ask with good intentions" Luse smiled. "I am Luse, Le Fay, Peverall, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Potter, Black, Guizu. I believe I am responsible for the letter I sent to you. It's a warm pleasure to finally meet the two of you, oh and you can just call me Luse."

oOo

Silver lining. In chapter, 17...the gang goes to Hogwarts

In any case:

Goodbye, for now, my little minions

Judge


End file.
